Females Are As Strong As Hell
by Chang-chang83
Summary: The Whitebeard Pirates have a new recruit, a mysterious new recruit, who is a lot more than what she seems. (Some mature themes) (Ace, Marco, Thatch, Izou, OC (cover image of the fanfiction) are main characters in the story.) Just a story I really wanted to write, that focuses on action and drama rather than romance. A silly story just for me. (I will update and change some things)
1. New Recruit

_**Hey guys! I finished reading and watching One Piece and it's my absolute favourite anime and manga. So I've been having a lot of inspiration nowadays. Hehehehe. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but we'll see how it goes. I just like writing and wanted to write a drama series. It might not even good, oh no God damn. Lets hope for the best. I'll try and make less mistakes.  
Ace x fem!character (aka my cooler fantasy alter ego) the display pic is the female character. But but read the story very carefully. **_

**_Ace is Ace (this is in the world of One Piece where there are no wars for now. Whitebeard and Ace are still alive)_**

 ** _fem!character- Ou Ran (_** 偶然) **_It means serendipity: t_** _ **he occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way. This is what I want to base my story on. Hehehe wow I'm so poetic. :) Hopefully this isn't too cheesy for you.  
Anyways I didn't want to give away any more information because it's going to hopefully unravel in this story.**_

 _ **Wish me luck!**_

* * *

It was a calm day on the Moby Dick, which actually translated to lots of brawls and training on the ship itself, while Whitebeard was looking over his own sons, smiling proud of his children. In fact he was waiting for the return of two of his children. Marco and Ace. He chuckled as his gorgeous nurses were checking his levels, he was content, proud of his sons, and their accomplishments. He remembered how each and everyone of his sons had joined his family. He remembered when he was travelling in the East sea he had found a couple stowaways on his boat from the last island he had stopped at, seeing the scruffy, disease ridden children in rags and scraps of clothing. He felt a terrible anger build in his chest, to see such young lives bear so much burden already. However it eased as he saw them recuperate,he couldn't forget the smile they gave him as he treated them, and the happiness he felt as they demanded to repay their debt to him and call him their father.

"Marco! Marco is back!" He heard the cheers of his children as one of their brothers had returned. Whitebeard looked up at the clear blue sky to see the majestic teal flamed phoenix that soared through the sky and landed gracefully down. One gust of wind blew away the terrifying blue flames and revealed the man who resembled a pineapple.

"Father-yoi" He stood proudly in front of Whitebeard.

"I take it your mission was a success?"

"Yes-yoi. Took a little longer than expected-yoi. I hope I didn't worry you-yoi." He bowed his head a little.

"No problem at all my son. We should have banquet to celebrate your success. Did you see Ace on his way back as well?"

"Yes, I saw him, he should be here in a few minutes-yoi"

"You didn't want to help your brother?"

"He's old enough, to make his own entrance-yoi" Whitebeard laughed at Marco's indifference, his children were too amusing sometimes.

"Oi bird brain, next time you see me coming back why don't you help a brother out? There was a fucking sea king that came out of nowhere and decided to try and eat me."

"I thought you said you were badass enough to be left to your own devices."

"I WAS SLEEPING."

"Not my fault, you need to keep your narcolepsy under control." They bickered as the rest of the crew was making general merriness, laughing, singing, drinking and eating. Ace was stuffing his face, sleeping and bickering, causing Marco to stomp his face causing Ace to shut up. They both smiled, laughing a little as they both started to eat.

"Doesn't this seem lively?" An unfamiliar voice commented, almost sarcastically but it also seemed genuine. Everyone stopped eating, even Whitebeard although expressionless, was a little surprised. Suddenly the atmosphere became hostile as they turned to see a strange medium height woman who seemed rather plain. Other than her white mask that hid her nose and mouth, and some piercings she seemed extremely ordinary. Even her eyes were very ordinary, just plain black pupils and irises, nothing about her was particularly interesting

"I can't get any reading on her."

"Yeah I can't sense her Haki."

"She's either weak or very strong."

She walked up to the circular platform, that was infront of Whitebeard and his chair. She knelt down to show her respect, bowing.

"Emperor Whitebeard."

"I see you masked yourself, so well that even I didn't notice you." Whitebeard commented.

"That is a great compliment coming from you Emperor Whitebeard." She smiled, looking up at him without an ounce of fear. She stood up proudly.

"Well what brings you here?"

"I understand you remember Master Ginlao?"

"That secretive old bastard?! Gararara! How is he?" She smiled at his comment.

"Our Master Ginlao has recently passed away. Since there was no one to continue on his legacy, we all decided to separate and lead our own lives. Hopefully if you let me join your crew I can live at sea, and find my home."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a great man your master. Here." He placed two sake cups pouring the alcohol one for her, one himself.

"How do you know she's not lying?" One crew member called out, a lot of the others agreed.

"One who knows Master Ginlao outside of his 'family' does not exist. This man lived his life on secrecy, so much that anyone who wasn't a part of his 'family' would be 'forced' to forget his name."

"How do you know his name father?"

"Before all you rascals he was a part of my crew. Bloody secretive bastard, but specialised in networking and intelligence. A great loss, I cannot fathom the number of successes we had because of him. And since I gave him a start here with the Whitebeard pirates when he left and made his own 'family' he forged a secret alliance between himself and the Whitebeard pirates ever since."

"To Master Ginlao. May his secretive spirit live on." The clinked sake cups and downed the alcohol without a second of breath. They watched her guzzle it down, and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Master Ginlao always spoke of Emperor Whitebeard in the highest regard. After he died, I had no idea where to go, and then I as I was thinking about Master Ginlao and what he has given me, I remembered Emperor Whitebeard and how he talked about you. I am sure he would be very happy that I asked to join your crew and find my home." she explained.

"Once you join the crew, you will be forever a part of this family. It is not easy to survive here."

"I understand Emperor Whitebeard."

"Good. I'm sure it was similar with Master Ginlao. That old bastard would put you in the worst places eh?"

"Somewhat. But I'm sure working for Emperor Whitebeard will be different and fun at the same time." She smiled up at him.

"Welcome to the family. What's your name?"

"Ou Ran. You may call me Ran."

"I'm guessing you're were his new recruit?"

"No sir, I was one of the first he recruited. I have worked alongside with the Whitebeard pirates before, behind the scenes. Also Master Ginlao stressed that we should shroud ourselves in secrecy, so you may have known us by alternative names. He understood how dangerous our jobs were and heavily stressed the important of secrecy. So it is not surprising if you didn't know me and my comrades."

"Damn paranoid bastard. Did he die in secrecy as well?" The both laughed, the crew seemed a little less worried. If Whitebeard trusted her and allowed her into the crew, then she couldn't be so bad could she?

"He died in his sleep. In fact we didn't know he died for about three days, and it took another day to get into his room."

"He died as he lived." Whitebeard concluded.

"Thank you Emperor Whitebeard. I am sure Master Ginlao would be happy that one of his pupils is under your care. I promise I will not fail you Emperor Whitebeard." She kowtowed to show her submission and respect to the Emperor.

"I'm sure he would, and Master Ginlao only has the most talented pupils, so I expect great things from you. Garararararara!" He poured another cup of sake and the drank in unison, symbolising the new beginning.

"You can stop calling me Emperor Whitebeard if you like, you are my daughter now. You can just call me father."

"F-father." She mumbled out uncertainly.

"Now go meet my family, my daughter." He ushered her, as she stood up to face the rest of the crew. There wasn't any cheering for their new addition, they just stared point blank at her. She knelt down in front of them as well.

"I hope you will look after me and I will not let you down as long as I live." She assured them, trying to disarm their suspicious thoughts.

"Glad to hear it, but lets see what you're made out of." one of the called out, about twenty men lunged towards her, but before they could put their other foot on the floor, they wilted and fell towards the floor. She stared at them rest of them, they couldn't read her expression since half her face was covered with her white mask.

Ace, Marco and the other commanders raised their eyebrows at the new girl, She hadn't so much as lifted a finger in their direction and she had taken down 20 men down.

"Oi, weak hearted people stay away from her, you can't take her on-yoi." about half of the men looked at her in surprise and left to stand at the other side of the boat, observing. She felt quite relaxed here, it was really interesting, it was really different from her previous works.

"She must be pretty strong, to control her Haki like that. We couldn't even sense it when she first came on."

"I wonder how you do against some flames." Ace smirked, his interest was peaking, and he could tell a slight standoffish aura from her. She wasn't rude at all, in fact he found her politeness rather weird, because now she was a pirate and she was a little too polite to be one and too quiet. She only observed, not saying much, she was interested. She recognised this one.

"Fire-fist Ace. Otherwise known as Portgas. D. Ace, Second Commander of the White Beard Pirates and Captain of the Spade Pirates. A super rookie, bounty of at least five hundred and fifty million Berries. Brother to Monkey. D Luffy and Sabo a Goa kingdom noble's child." She listed. Ace smirked well it seems that this little lady had researched about him, yet he only knew her name.

"I'm flattered you researched about me. Ran-Ran." He teased, tipping his hat.

"Please refrain from calling me Ran-Ran." She asked calmly.

"Whatever you say Ran-Ran. If you survive after this fight, we'll call you what you want. If not I get to call you Ran-Ran." He wagered. She shrugged, knowing the result of the fight wouldn't change either way.

"I'm most interested to see what fire-fist Ace has to offer." She politely replied, nodding at Ace. "As well as the majestic phoenix Marco, I have heard and seen great things from you as well." The blonde pineapple man turned to see her, wiping the crumbs of food from his mouth.

"Calm down rookie, lets see if you can beat Ace-yoi" He said wisely. "I'm too tired as well-yoi." He excused himself, smiling as he stood up to watch the fight.

"Since father thinks so highly of your deceased Master, I won't go easy on you because you're a woman." He grinned, he could feel the adrenaline rush.

"I highly agree. And thank you for being so courteous." In her semi sarcastic/genuine voice, that confused the crew.

Ace smirked as he started off with a small attack. Pointing his index and middle fingers on both hands and started to shoot bullets of fire(Higan/Fire gun). He expected her to dodge them with ease, however she just stood there. He continued shooting, his brow furrowed a little since he didn't see her move at all. Was she super agile?

Then it hit him. And the others.

She wasn't moving because the bullets weren't hitting her. They were extinguished before they met her.

"Ace she's using armament Haki, don't go easy on her!"

"You're becoming more and more interesting Ran-Ran!" He called, smiling, moving his hat around. Seemed that this little lady could handle more than she looked. He tipped his hat, smiling and demonstrated his great jumping power and high above the young lady, who was avidly watching her opponent.

"Hiken(Firefist)!" A thick, powerful stream of fire was directed down at the young lady who wasn't moving at all. The power was astounding, despite it being bright daylight the flames from Ace's fire fist move was even brighter. She didn't even have a chance to move out of his aim. The flames engulfed her, breaking some of the ship's wood. They could see nothing but flames. And steam. Ace landed back onto the ship, a little worried. She wasn't screaming, shouting and anything. Just silence and some steam. Why was there steam. The flames quickly died away, and it revealed a dome with the young lady inside. Her hands in her pockets, staring out as always, as if she didn't notice a steam of flames raining down on her. Ace looked at the dome again, what was so special about it? How the hell did it withstand his fire fist?

He watched her blink, as the dome broke down and saw the ring of water around her. None of them said a thing, well except Whitebeard laughing behind them, she was very entertaining, he was certain that he made the right choice in letting her join the crew.

"I expect no less from the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Ace-Sama." She knelt down and bowed respectfully to Ace.

"You too. Miss." He was a little astounded at how little she moved and still came out without a scratch or misplaced hair. She didn't even seem tired, and she hadn't tried to attack.

"Ace you're not going to continue fighting her?"

"No, I don't want to break father's ship." He just continued to watch her. He couldn't feel any power at all, if he couldn't see her, he wouldn't have noticed her at all.

"Thank you for fighting with me. I'm honoured to fight such a worthy opponent." She said in her warm voice. "If you will excuse me I will get my belongings." she bowed again and left.

"Oh if it's any consolation Ace, you did singe a bit of my hair ribbon." She lifted one of the ribbon tails to show the slightly burnt end. And dropped into her small boat and grabbed her belongings, which was a bit small. Only one suitcase. Ace and the others only watched her back as she was led off to her room.

Whitebeard was laughing merrily, he would never forget Ou Ran's entrance, and how she joined the crew. It was another happy story of gaining another member to Whitebeard, like the rest of his family.

* * *

 _ **Btw as a note to the future chapters in this story. Ran is a mixture of Katara (Avatar) and Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) so you'll see some similarities.**_


	2. On The Mission Together

_**Recap: A newcomer has joined the Whitebeard crew. She seems to be formidable.**_

 _ **Key: "'...'" (bold and italic) is when Ran speaks in her own language, meaning Ace doesn't understand what she is saying.**_

* * *

It had only been a week since Ran had joined. She was so good at blending into the back ground that the crew often forgot she was there, when eating, at meetings, any communal gathering, her presence was lost. So it was uncertain if the Whitebeard pirate crew had accepted her, but they at least tolerated her. When they remembered when she was there. Unknown to a lot of them, she was observing them, taking in any detail that was noticeable, which she stored in a log. Many times did Ace and Thatch and a smattering of other mischievous crew members tried to get into their newest member's room. However they couldn't do anything, because they couldn't get in there whatsoever. It was like a secret closet, and it made them even more determined to open the damn door, and see what she was hiding in there. Unfortunately she had caught them, since they couldn't sense her presence again.

"Why are you so excited to see what is in room?" She asked blankly.

"We just want to see what's so special about your room, if we can't open it."

"Okay."

 _That was rather easy._ A lot of them were afraid now, what did she have? Skeletons? Weird science experiments? Dead animals? They watched her unlock her door and they were anticipating what would be inside.

Just a desk, a hammock and her suitcase.

"You guys satisfied?"

"Um."

"What were you expecting to see my panties?" She teased a little. Some of them went bright red at her remark.

"Don't get their hopes up miss." A familiar confident voice from the back of the crowd. Most of the men lost excitement and went to do their training and brawling.

"Ace-sama. How are you?" She politely asked.

"You don't have to call me Ace-sama. You can just call me Ace, miss." he grinned. She was so stiff and formal it was kinda funny. He laughed, he had never met a girl like her before. Like the others he often forget she was there, however he caught glimpses of her walking around, which reminded him that there was now another powerful addition to the Whitebeard pirate crew. He tried to stalk her once already, and not so surprisingly he wasn't able to keep up with her, she just seemed to disappear into thin air sometimes, and it was almost impossible to stalk someone who had just turned into air. She didn't talk much to him, or the others except Izou. For some strange reason she had struck a friendship with the cross dressing geisha, Ace assumed it was the similar culture they shared. If Ou Ran was seen, she was seen talking with Izou, who also liked the newcomer, joking around. Well it was mainly Izou talking at her, and she would occasionally reply, but would also laugh with Izou. Train with him as well, showing her his pistols and how adept he was with them. Whitebeard had agreed that Ou Ran could be Izou's subordinate, until she gained enough prestige to do solo missions. Ace thought it was odd that someone who was clearly very powerful, wanted to be a subordinate, but he assumed that since she was so polite and didn't want to be out of line, he believed that perhaps she was being so polite, she didn't want to come off as arrogant by demanding solo missions.

"Ace?" She called calmly, as she locked her door.

"Oh sorry, nothing Ran." He brushed off his thoughts. However he was realising that he knew nothing about Ran. When he first met her, she listed off all his titles, and bounty, but yet he couldn't find a thing. Not even her name in the census, or her birth place, or even her birth date.

"Well I have to attend to some business. I'll see you around Ace." She waved goodbye, walking off.

"H-Hey do you want me to come along? I mean."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, staring straight at him. He was sweating bullets, when she stared at him, it was piercing through him, and he couldn't shake off the nervousness he got from her stares.

"I meant, maybe. Maybe I can tag along and use this as a bonding experience." He reasoned, rather weakly. He was expecting her to deny it straight out, he would too. Once he heard what he was saying he sounded creepy and stupid.

"Sure, we'll have to see if Father approves of it first." she agreed most surprisingly and turned around to walk, leaving Ace standing there in shock. She looked behind her again. "Ace you coming?" Waiting patiently for Ace to snap out of his trance and follow after her. They both walked out onto the deck and to the circular lowered platform in front of Whitebeard. She bowed in respect, whilst Ace just stood there rather awkwardly. Whitebeard smiling at the both of them.

"Father I am leaving, I will be back in two days. I will not fail you." She summarised. "Oh and Ace said he would like to join me in gathering information." She asked gently, although she didn't show any expression she felt sort of nervous about this arrangement. And it was even stranger because she still viewed Whitebeard as a major person of authority, and now she would live and die by his name, but he took away that barrier of authority that she was used to when working for Master Ginlao. She felt her face warm up when she said the last bit of her sentence, because it was almost as if she was asking her father if she could go on a date with some boy she had just met. Not that she would know what that was like, but it was still embarrassing to some extent. She could hear a few cat calls and Izou screaming "Go get it." with some laughter. She was glad that she wore her mask to hide her blush.

"Gararararara. You kids. Fine I think it'll be good for Ace to go unnoticed. It's time he learned the art of silence." Everyone else erupted in laughter at his remark, even Ran smirked under her mask. Ace didn't know what to say but growl. Ran bowed one more time and walked to the very edge of the boat.

"How are you gonna get there?" She asked Ace.

"Where are we going?"

"The summer island of bing." She chuckled a little. Ace looked at her with an amused confused grin.

"Bing means cold in my language, and it's a summer island. You know irony?" She explained rather quickly and awkwardly. Ace just smirked at the silliness. And then stopped.

"Aren't you a little over dressed for a summer island?" He questioned, looking at her long muddy brown trench coat. A few calls of "Damn Ace trying to make her strip." and "Pervert" were thrown into the air, as he realised what he just said.

"I wouldn't worry about me Ace, I can look after myself. Don't worry." She brushed off the remarks, smiling.

"So how are you gonna get there?"

"I don't even have a map, let alone get there. How are you going to get there?" Ace questioned, sure she had her little boat, but it was definitely going to take more than two days to get anywhere from the Moby Dick.

"Avian."

"Ah I- What?"

"Avian"

"What the sunglasses?"

"No. As in birds. Avian. Not Aviators." The crew seemed to be in fits at this conversation, some of them were choking on their food with laughter.

"What kind of bird is gonna carry humans?"

"You'll see." She assured him, with a twinkle in her eye. He looked at her with uncertainty. He was trying to think of large birds that flew that he might have seen but to be honest nothing came to his mind. She brought out a normal leaf that was found on any ordinary tree and brought it to her mouth and once there was silence she closed her eyes and whistled a tune with the leaf that made the whistle a lot sweeter and higher pitch. After a few seconds had passed, they looked at the sky to see if any changes. A large dark shadow contrasted the white clouds and the deep blue sky, it grew larger as it came closer, and it changed colour. It was white and chocolate brown, with long wings, each wing was easily half the size of the Moby Dick.

"What kind of bird is that?"

"From my home kingdom."

"What kind of kingdom do you come from?!" Ace yelled.

"I don't know why you're yelling, this one is small compared to the others."

"Small?!"

"Okay if I have to keep repeating things because of your bad hearing, we're gonna have real problems later on." She watched the giant bird perch on the edge of the boat, patting its feathers and beak soothingly. The Moby Dick temporarily tipped on the side of the bird, the crew members all ran to the opposite side hopefully evening out the weight of the boat. Ace looked up at the humongous bird, also wondering how much meat would come from that one bird. He looked over at Ran who was putting a bridle on the bird, and was chattering to the bird in another language, which the bird seemed to understand, cawing in agreement. She pulled the bridle on securely and hopped on the back, looking down at Ace expectantly.

"Come on, we gotta go. Hop on!" Ace sighed, and smiled a little. It wasn't every day that he got to ride on a monster bird. He was surprised that the bird's feathers were surprisingly soft, so soft that he could sleep in them all day long. He didn't where to grab, and only could only see Ran's waist as the only option. So he hugged it tightly, but of course there were a few calls from his mates from down below. Ace was getting annoyed, and annoyed that he was blushing at their comments, so he pointed his index and middle fingers at his crewmates (Higan) shooting the bullets of fire, making them run around like ants in an ant hill.

"Done?" She asked. Ace was a little put out, she didn't seem at all nervous that he had his arms around her waist, but then again why would he be?

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem."

"One thing. How are we going to get off this ship?"

"Flying duh."

"I know that, but we're quite low to see, and I know birds need a bit more height to soar and fly in the sky."

"I told you no problem."

"Wha-"

 _ **"'Wind'"**_ She cut off Ace, talking in her own language,holding the bridle, closing her eyes.

"Ran-"

"Ace hold on to me tightly. We can't waste time now, I don't want you falling into the sea, and then having to save you since you're a devil fruit user." She demanded politely and seriously. _**"'Wind'"** _ Ace was looking down in silence, expecting to see the boat. He saw the boat just that he could see it from a birds eye view. He looked at Ran, in surprise and at the boat again. The bird hadn't started to flap its wings so how were they so high up?

"Ready?" She asked.

"No how the fu-"Ace was questioning. The bird cawed in response to her question, it had started to flap its wings but it didn't move an inch, it was as if it was waiting for something.

 _ **"'Come big wind, guide us, help us'"**_ She said, her eyes closed as if listening intently. And before Ace knew it, the wind was whistling in his ears, and hugging even tighter to Ran's waist, he looked down, and only what seemed a second after take-off, the Moby Dick was out of sight. He couldn't even see it in the distance, he felt the familiar cold tingle of adrenaline and fear on his skin and his palms feeling sweaty. Not that he was afraid of heights, it was because they were incredibly high, so high that the clouds seemed to be touchable and the sea didn't seem so close, it was just a large area of blue. It seemed surreal, sure he's seen a lot of things in his twenty years of living but this was just incredible for Ace. They were flying at such an incredible speed, that islands that took days to get to were passing under them in just seconds and disappeared in minutes. He saw many boats and ships littered around in the sea, gave him that familiar twinge of homesickness that he got sometimes. He looked at Ran, whose mask was rippling in the wind, hoping to see a glimpse of the lower half of her face, like its owner, gave nothing away. He noticed that she was shivering a little, and found it odd because he wasn't the least bit cold.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just forgot how cold it gets up here. You?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fire-fist Ace. I am fire." He grinned at her, and then it hit him. Just because he was a walking fire doesn't mean everyone else was.

"Well at least you're fine. Can you try and warm me up please? I'm not wearing much under this coat and this coat isn't great at keeping me warm." She admitted bluntly. Ace blushed a little, he was used to girls being really shy, and barely showing any skin. They would flirt with their charms and would shyly and deviously hint at what they might be wearing under their clothes. He was a little taken aback at her bluntness, but saw that she was shivering and pushed those thoughts away. He slipped his hands under her coat and held her stomach and torso, feeling some woolly material.

"Ace!" She shrieked, he laughed a little because she was so composed usually but that shriek was so unlike her.

"What?" He laughed

"I didn't mean under my coat you dumb ass!" He noticed that she wasn't slapping away his hands, and that her hands were gripping the bridle very strongly. He smirked. _Perfect_

"Ace let go of me!" she squawked.

"No can do mam. I would fall off and as you said you don't have time to waste to save my ass if I fell into the sea."

"What-I see what you did. Shut up!" She fumed, holding the bridle and only concentrated on flying. Both Ace and the bird were laughing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ace felt the speed drop, and he looked down to see an island that was mainly a tropical forest, with the sun just about to set, giving off orange and purple hues in the sky. The journey seemed pretty long, but he was surprised they made it before night time and was thoroughly impressed with the humongous bird. Now he was thinking about chicken, and then about roosters, before he knew it he was tired, enjoying leaning on Ran to sleep on. The next time Ace opened his eyes he was flat on his back, next to the bird for warmth, but his arms were empty. He was alarmed now, where did his comrade go? Did she do a ditch and run? Did they get sighted by enemies and split up and he was somewhere safe and she was fighting the enemies? He looked through his little bag to find a note.

Ace,

Going to find them.

Will be back. 

No worries.

Don't start any fires.

And don't leave Zao alone, otherwise he will get frightened and fly off.

And don't eat him.

I'm being serious, don't eat him. Go munch on a leaf, I'll bring back food.

DO NOT EAT ZAO. 

"Geez" he muttered, looking at the humongous bird. Well he couldn't blame her because he had thought about how much meat the bird could make if he cooked it. Anyways Ace heeded the letter, making sure he was still in an area where Zao could see him. Since Ace didn't have his special boat and he didn't know the tune that called the monster bird, he definitely didn't want his only source of travel and freedom to suddenly leave. He found some fruit in the trees, harvesting some for the bird and Ran for when she came back. He was staring at the sea, it was pretty calm now, and ominous since it was pitch black with no stars illuminating the surface. He thought it was a shame that there was no stars, he could have enjoyed the view with Ran.

Wait what?

Enjoy the view with Ran?

This was not a date.

This was a bonding experience, so why was he trying to be all poetic and look at the stars with his newest crew member?

 _Well it doesn't have to be romantic if I don't want it to be._ _I can bond with my newest crewmember by looking at the stars. I mean stars aren't romantic, are they?_

Ace was trying to think back to previous dates and other affairs he's had. It wouldn't be so surprising that the twenty year old had been on a couple dates with girls, and had some other sexual affairs with some others. He was a handsome young man, with a devilish smile that screamed bad news that drew girls to him, especially with his lax and devil-may-care attitude. And it certainly helped that he walked around with this shirt half open or just half naked showing off his young, toned and fit body. He never mistreated a woman, he would always be giving and courteous, however he never had a need to stay in a relationship with one, or even have a desire to go out with one. He just liked to experiment a little, and was very grateful that these girls wanted to go on a date with him, and appreciated that they understood his fast pace life as a pirate. However his duty as the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates overrode any starting relationships, and he didn't want to be tied down so early when he just started exploring.

"Ace?" He jumped at the sudden soft call of his name, and turned around to see his comrade.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little startled." He admitted, he tried to get his heart back to its regular pace, he forgot her presence was untraceable, and practically goes under the radar. She patted his shoulder reassuringly and pointed her thumb behind her at the meat she had brought back, which he was impressed with. The bird was still sleeping, the fruit untouched.

"Come on, I'll fill you in with the details whilst we eat." Ace easily set a fire and Ran was feeding it enough wood to keep it going as they started to cook the meat, discussing what Ran had found out and their plan of action for tomorrow. As they finished their conversation, the talk had dwindled down to silence, which was uncomfortable for Ace. When he went on missions with other commanders they would have been friendlier by now, but with Ran there was this awkwardness still.

"Won't people be able to see the fire?" Ace questioned, turning his meat.

"Nope, I put up a hallucinogen barrier. So people will think it's just the edge of the island and the sea. We're pretty much blended in, unless you go outside the barrier. It's really important to stay quiet in a hallucinogen barrier.

"But we're talking pretty loud."

"I also put up a sound barrier. It's pretty hard to breach it."

"Is that what you put on yourself?"

"No, I'm just naturally very quiet, you have to be if you're in the line of work that I used to be in."

"What spy?"

"Sort of, more like an assassin. I worked under Master Ginlao. He forms all sorts of alliances with all sorts of people, and he directs us. He used to be one himself, as he was a part of father's crew. Intelligence and networking is incredibly useful if you have the right people working for you." She explained quickly.

"Was it fun?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You went into that line of work because you wanted to right?"

"Well to be honest, I've only been in that job. Since I can remember."

"What? You worked as an assassin as a child?"

"No no, I didn't kill. I trained a lot before I started my job as an assassin. I was like a street rat, and I was being chased by people in my home kingdom. And I found a small boat and left, without so much as a scrap of bread. I was half dead when I was washed ashore of another island that Master happened to be on. I told him my whole story, because I was half dead, I mean what harm could it possibly do if I did tell him, I was going to be dead in about another day. I remember thinking." She simply reminisced. Ace was just staring at her, he couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"Master Ginlao was everything I had. He taught me everything." Tears were starting to pool in her eyes, she was looking down at her meat, not wanting to look at anyone. "He could have left me to die but he didn't. I asked him once why he saved me. It would have been easier for him to leave me for dead, since my own kingdom wanted me dead and that I was some street rat. He said that a great pirate he knew told him 'Don't you realise how painful it is for a father to see his own child to die before him?' And I never asked the same question since." She ended her story, she blinked away her tears, as she smiled under mask at the memories.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

"No, it's fine. I guess I'm starting to open up a bit more to you guys, it's weird to talk about my background and it's so different in this family. We used to not talk at all, because our master valued secrecy as much as us, and we barely talked because of our jobs. I wouldn't be able to tell you where my comrades came from, we were that secretive." She admitted. Ace although he felt bad that he had made her cry and revisit what seemed to be the painful memories of her past, he felt a little warmer, a little closer to his new comrade.

"If you like I can talk about my past."

"No need. I know you're the pirate king, Gol. D. Rodger's son."

"Wha- Wait should I even be surprised?" Ace for once chuckled at hearing the name he had hated for so long. Even Ran seemed surprised that he was laughing.

"I don't know you can be surprised if you want to be. I only know because it was our job as we worked alongside you guys. You just didn't know it."

"So you've known who I am for a long time?"

"I guess so."

"So you're a stalker of mine, eh?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"If you want to think of me like that, then yes." She answered simply, giving no expression at all. Ace looked away guiltily, he couldn't feel any sort of emotion from Ran, but he knew for sure he had made some old scars resurface and ache for her.

 ** _*Time skip* (I'm too lazy to write what they were doing, she'll report the same thing to Whitebeard anyways)_**

The gigantic bird lowered itself down onto the Moby Dick, next to the pile of food, flicking away the pirates that were nearby. Ace hopped down as Ran slid down gracefully. She walked towards Whitebeard into the lowered central circular platform in front of Whitebeard. She bowed her head respectfully then looking up at him, as Ace also entered the circular platform.

"I see you have had a successful mission Ou Ran."

"Yes, father." She bowed again. Pulling out a large bundle of documents that shouldn't have been able to fit into her slim trench coat without sticking out.

"I would never expect any less from you Ou Ran." As he took the papers. "Did you two have fun?" He asked a little cheekily, the other crew members were also intrigued. She stared straight past Whitebeard not saying anything in response.

"I did." Ace chuckled, without little care, laughing.

"Ou Ran?" Whitebeard asked.

"I did not." She hissed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad."

"Ace the point in my job is to do it and get out without someone finding me or noticing my presence."

"Yeah the point in my job is kick the opponent's ass."

"That wasn't your job! It was mine, you just tagged along."

"Yeah well you seemed to be in trouble."

"You set the fucking tree I was hiding in on fire, so I fucking fell you retard! So of course I was in trouble!"

"Because a monkey stole my fruit and I was hungry, and it just happened to climb up your tree. I thought you would use your dome thing."

"I TOLD YOU THE HALLUICOGEN DOESN'T WORK WITH MY OTHER DEFENCES. I HAVE TO BE STILL OR SLOW MOVING AND QUIET, OTHERWISE IT DOESN'T WORK."

"MAKE A BETTER ONE THEN." Ace was quickly silenced as there was a sharp kunai near his throat. He smirked, as if a little blade was going to harm him. He simply turned his throat into a column of fire to melt it, since it was metal, it would easily melt in his incredibly hot flames. However he noticed that she hadn't moved her hand at all, and he looked down to see the kunai surrounded by his flames that should have melted the weapon, but was unharmed at all.

"A little fire won't melt my weapons. They're all made of metal that withstands ridiculously hot temperatures, edged with sea prism stone so any devil fruit users are taken care of, and they all have armament haki. So I will cut you if I have to flame boy, if you get in my way ever again." She threatened.

"Ou Ran, no threatening to kill commanders yet. You're still a subordinate." Whitebeard sternly reminded her, but still smiling a little. His children were so funny.

"I wasn't threatening to kill. I would never kill one of your sons father, I was simply implying that there would be some serious repercussions if the commander of the second division got in the way of my job again. That is if he comes along with me on another one of my jobs."

"Come on, it wouldn't have been as much fun if I wasn't there and you know it." Ace tried to reason, not taking in the scary cold look in Ran's eyes, that everyone else had taken notice of and ran to the other side of the ship, with Marco at the front to protect them from any serious future harm.

"I don't care if there wasn't as much fun. We got noticed, and luckily I had my mask on, and I made you a mask they don't know what you look like. But they know who you are, since you used your stupid signature fire-fist move to destroy it all."

"Well if you didn't intervene then they wouldn't have known who I was."

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LET THEM LIVE, IF THEY DIED THE- Oh you know what? Forget it." She spat out.

"I'm sorry I caused a scene in front of you father." She apologised, bowing and leaving heading towards her room.

"You know you're kinda boring!" Ace yelled at her retreating back.

"My son, you're far too stubborn for that woman. Don't you know the saying? Happy wife, happy life." He laughed at Ace's apparent blush, and so did the rest of the crew.

She heard the laughs, she was far too infuriated to say anything back, she wanted some sleep and to get away from the stupid flame head. She dumped her bag on the floor, locking her door, and casted her hallucinogen dome, so it appeared open and that no one was in it. And masked her presence as she sat down in front of her desk. She opened the secret compartment in the wall and took out her contact lens case and a mirror from her pocket and took out her left contact lens out. Her reflection showing her usual black right eye and golden yellow left eye.

"Yes fire fist Ace I am kinda boring." She admitted sarcastically, blinking as she looked in the mirror again, her golden yellow eye reflecting the light from the candle.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ace and Ran had returned from their mission. Ran was actively dodging Ace, he wasn't sure if she was busy or if she was doing it on purpose. Well it wasn't as if Ace was following about the annoyed girl who was always in her trench coat, well following her a little. Well he couldn't follow her if he wanted to, because she was disappearing into thin air once again, and Whitebeard had been keeping him busy, knowing full well that there would a massive fight between Ran and Ace if he didn't try to intervene.

Ace was rudely awakened by the first commander, who told Ace that there was a secret meeting now, and it was compulsory to attend. Ace grumbled as he rolled out of his hammock onto the floor, groaning in slight pain and pulled on some underwear and his shorts, he didn't particularly care for a shirt, because he couldn't feel bothered and it's not as if he would be cold anyways. He brought a chair from the corner of Whitebeard's room and placed himself between Thatch and Marco, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He saw all the other commanders also sitting, or slouching or napping in their chairs as they were waiting for everyone else to settle in.

"Now my children. Oh Ou Ran did you set up-"

"Yes father, no one can hear us or want to interrupt us." The hollow voice answered, they saw the ever-invisible woman at a desk, flicking through hundreds of pages.

"I thought we had to be quiet to not-"

"Ace just listen to the meeting." She retorted back, in no mood to joke at all.

"My children, we are about to embark on another journey, but it's going to be slightly different this time. It's going to require the entire crew."

All of the commanders looked between one another in surprise, what on earth could be so big that required all of the commanders.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what journey we are embarking on that needs all the commanders on board. Well we have finally found the hiding place of one of the largest criminals from the underworld." Ran stood up to straighten the papers and started to distribute the packs of information.

"Selenco?"

"He goes by many code names, but Selenco is the most common one known by the underworld. He has many fingers in many pies, he specialises in human trafficking and fisherman and merpeople trafficking, he's one of the biggest sponsors for the Sabaody Archipelago Human auction house." All of them growled in anger, that someone could be so horrible to another human, another creature just for wealth, it disgusted them.

"So why don't we go in there and kick his ass? Old school."

"Because he has so many different locations where he trafficks, his subordinates would definitely slaughter and kill their captives if we killed their master first." Whitebeard answered.

"So what? We-"

"So we kill them first." Ran offered in a neutral manner. "That's why we need all the commanders to be there, we have assigned you the different locations based on abilities and skill. You will be partnered up as well, and there are no swapping of teams." She sternly added.

"Wouldn't they notice all of their subordinates being killed?"

"Not if they were killed at the same time, and at a time where he needn't be worried at all. And if he is, he wouldn't be able to lift a single finger." Ran spoke softly, and almost threateningly.

"What are you implying?"

"There will be a massive silent auction that is also a party for the nobles and wealthiest people, hosted in the Sabaody Archipelago. Selenco dominates this area and has various spots where a lot of his captives are rounded up and categorised before sent to the auction house. The commanders and their divisions kill the subordinates and leave some of their crew mates to take the den den mushi and call Selenco's executives to ensure that the captives have been sent to the human auction house. We put the captives in your ships and let them wait there, or release them if they want to go and find their own way out. And then the divisions will act as security outside the auction house once the doors are secured."

"What happens if they don't recognise us? And realise that we're not Selenco's men."

"Why would they? Selenco's men wear masks, they like secrecy, hidden identities and they're always gaining new recruits. They are strong in numbers but their foundation is weak, also it's not as if they're going to be listening very carefully to their lame subordinates. They're going to be too arrogant and self-assured. Assuming that their trafficking has to plan as it always has, no one has ever been successful in defeating them, so why would they worry?" She huffed a little in annoyance at this statement.  
"Also they're going to be too drunk to notice anything." There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay so what's going to happen after that?"

"Well we'll see what happens, but it's going to be a free for all."

"What?!"

"Selenco's executives are all for the taking."

"Isn't this cold blood murder?"

"So his underhand dealings and stealing human children, men and woman for slaves killing those who resisted isn't enough for revenge? Allowing his men to rape and slaughter villages to be sold into slavery. Not to mention the atrocities committed against the fisherman and merpeople, is not cold blooded murder?" Ran stated.

"…"

"But why are the Whitebeard Pirates becoming involved?"

"They crossed our path and made a mistake."

"When?"

"They destroyed my village, and all I could do was run away as my siblings were sold into slavery" Namur admitted, crying breaking down.

"They crossed our path when they started trafficking and selling creatures for their own benefit. Every child is a child of the sea, they must be free and we as the Whitebeard Pirates are the heroes of justice. The world is corrupt and we are going to use our power to set the world right. Are you saying to me my sons that you do not want to help these desperate people in need? Who are so helpless that their only other option is death, and their only reason for their death is that they rather die than live?" He said with bated breath. Each and every one of them looked down, contemplating. Ran felt a little sad, were they really debating if they didn't want to help these people? It took her a couple months to look into this case that was given to her especially by her late Master, she wanted to finish her last mission as a final send off to her master.

"Yes father, we will not fail you." They said in unison, their hands placed on their hearts to show support and loyalty.

"See I told you Ou Ran. You are family and your family will help you." Whitebeard grinned at his children. Although no one could see her mouth, but her lip was trembling in shock and another emotion she wasn't familiar with. She knelt down in front of all the commanders.

"I am eternally grateful for your support in this next mission. I wish I could pay you back for all your kindness. I am so sorry Namur that I brought back horrible memories, I wish I could erase them too." Tears started to spill out of her eyes. Her voice was feeling coarse.

"Thank you so much commanders." She stood up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I wish I didn't have to involve you in this, but I wouldn't be able to even do anything with any impact with you guys."

"Why are you so personally involved in this?"

"Dude shut up."

"Selenco stole my best friend away from me. After I entered Master Ginlao's family I saw my best friend chained like a dog to a tree with a filthy collar forced around their neck. They begged me to kill them, they held my legs as I cried after being separated so long from them. They begged me to end their life, because they couldn't have any other way out." Her tears running down her face.  
"They wanted to end their after living a shorter life than I have and they wanted to die. They thought death was a better option than living!" She screeched, clutching her throat. "I couldn't even get them the key because their slave master broke the key in front of them so all hopes freedom were destroyed."

Silence was emphasising her reliving the horrible memory, her shrieking voice contrasting the heavy silence.

"I didn't know what to do. So I left them my sword as I set fire to the bastard's house. Slitting his throat and hearing his last gasp for breaths didn't deafen my best friend's final screams before death stole her away from me."

"I told you to shut up dude. You had to fucking ask and now I feel bad and want to cry myself to sleep."

"Enough, we have all agreed, we'll start the next day." Whitebeard ordered. They all filed out, heading back to their own rooms. Ran dried her eyes, the last one to leave.

"I'm sorry father for causing a scene again."

"Why do you have to sorry my child? I'm happy that you opened up to my sons, I promised I would help you with your bereavement."

She bowed one last time in gratitude and headed to her room. She masked her room and locked her room again, she could never be too careful. She took out her left contact lens, wiping away the tears again. The weight of her shoulders was finally starting to lift off and for a long time, she could sleep with more ease.

Ace woke up due to his hungry stomach grumbling and after Thatch had shoved down a mountain worth of food down his throat he was still chewing on the last piece of food, walking down the corridors. He passed Ran's room, noticing it was closed. However he was questioning, was it really closed or was it another hallucination? He walked up to the door and pushed it open, so it really was closed to his surprise. He saw her in her hammock, murmuring in her sleep. Turning and tossing over.

"H-Hey Ran."

"I'm sorry."

"…" Ace stopped, he looked at her, her palm was near her head, and fingers curled, her face full of worry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I never got to say sorry." She mumbled, turning to face Ace, who blushed a little but was a little sad that Ran had been burdened with so much. He chuckled a little as he noticed she slept with her mask on.

"Ran wake up." He called quietly, he tried to tickle her palm to wake her up. Instead it caused her to wrap her hand around his finger.

"No don't. Don't… I promised I would save you. Don't go." She mumbled softly, pouting, still holding Ace's finger.

"Ran! Breakfast's ready!" Ace heard Thatch call her, and some footsteps, so he did the quickest thing he thought off. He pulled on her hammock making her fall face flat on the floor.

"Owww" he heard her groan, lifting her tired body up.

"Ran your food isn't on the floor silly, wake up rise and shine!" Thatch enjoyed torturing Ran in the morning, the entire crew found out that Ran wasn't the happiest fluffy bunny in the morning, and Thatch the lovely guy he was, would hit a wooden spoon against a metal pan to wake up Ran, singing in a horrible pitch as well. Ace hid behind the door, waiting until Thatch was on deck, before helping Ran up.

"Ran?"

"Owwwwwwww. My nose hurts." She pouted, looking up at Ace. Ace almost took a step back as there was a smattering of blood that stained her mask. Ace looked a little guilty, since he didn't have to pull on the hammock, he could have just hid, but sometimes he did stupid stuff. He just didn't want to be seen alone in her room with Ran.

"Come on I'll clean you up." He took her arm, making her hold her nose to stop the flow of blood.

"Ace my nose really hurts." She whined. He looked back at her, seeing the blood stain her white mask. He sat her down in the medical area, and held her nose tightly so to stop the blood coming out, watching her reaction. She sat there with her eyes half closed, clearly needing more sleep.

"Aceeee. Why you pinching my nose?" She asked rather dumbly, with a little bit of a blocked nose. Even with her nose bleeding, she was pretty cute in Ace's mind.

"Because your nose is bleeding."

"Oh okay." She easily agreed, letting Ace do what he had to do. Since the blood had stopped coming out, he got a lot of wet wipes to wipe away the dry blood, he was smirking at the very sight of Ran. Slightly covered in blood, eyes closed and nose up for him to see up her nostrils. He made she was spick and span and walked her back to her room, making sure she didn't walk into some walls and doors, which did almost happen when he let her walk by herself.

"Ran you're in your room."

"Mkay Ace."

"You want me to help you-"

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Ace?!"

"Yeah?" She seemed to actually wake up now, her body movements were not as sluggish, and more agile. She turned around, not facing Ace at all, which Ace found very odd.

"Hey." He tried to turn her around, but she was adamant on not turning around.

"I'll talk to you later Ace. Thank you for looking after me. See you on the deck." She found the door knob and closed and locked it. She breathed a sigh of relief, since he didn't have a reaction to her golden eye, so he mostly likely didn't see it.

Ace was outside, slightly put out by her sudden change in behaviour. He huffed as he walked the other way, looking back at Ran's door, starting to go out on deck.

"Wish she was tired a bit more." Ruffling his scruffy hair, squinting at the bright sunlight as he walked on deck joining his brothers.


	3. Revenge

_**Recap: The Whitebeard pirates are going to infiltrate a major crime boss who deals with human, fishman and merpeople trafficking.  
Key: **__**"..." Ran speaking her mother tongue.**_

* * *

Ran came out on the deck, securing her hair ribbons the tiredness was leaving her body.

"Ran over here!" Izou called her over, with his puckered painted red lips. It amazed Ran how he managed to put on a full face of makeup, with beautifully painted lips, eat breakfast without smudging his makeup before everyone else started to wake up. Ran walked towards Izou, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm gonna teach you how to do make-up!" He cheered, clapping his hands too happily. Ran turned to run away, but her wrist had been locked down by Marco, Ace and Thatch who were grinning devilishly, with evil gleams in their eyes.

"Why? I don't wanna do this!" she whined, desperately trying to escape.

"Ou Ran you know why."

"Nooooo I don't wanna."

"Ou Ran you can't wear your mask if you're gonna do this job!" Izou was setting out his vast make-up collection.

"B-but I always doooo." She whined, the guys were too strong for her to break free.

"Come on rookie, we're family now, you have nothing to hide." Ace tried to reassure her, but was also very curious about what was under her mask.

"Even the old man agrees! He gave me permission to do this." Izou used his last card that would hopefully quell her argument. Ran stopped moving, looking at Whitebeard to see if Izou was lying, but unfortunately he gave a nod to affirm that Izou was definitely not lying.

"Fine, but only Izou can see my face."

"What why?" The other three exclaimed, they didn't want to admit it, but they had been wondering what was under that mask nowadays.

"Because I said so." She growled. Izou smiled shaking his head, waving off the other three who were incredibly curious as to what Ran was hiding under the mask. They all tried to concentrate on their plan of action, but their eyes were shifting towards Izou and Ran. They watched Ran slap Izou's hands away as he tried to take it off of her face. Then saw Izou closing his eyes, and Ran slowly undo her mask, since the sunshine was really bright they couldn't see her face properly. But they could see Izou's reaction, which was a shriek, and pinching Ran's cheek.

"You're so cute! And it's so unique."

"I said be quiet."

"Sorry, it's just it' really unusual."

"Just do your job."

The rest of the day went on, and after a tortuous three hours Ran thankfully tied her mask back onto her face, feeling the familiar wave of comfort and safety.

"You learn quickly."

"Have to."

"Well just remember what I told you, and you should be fine."

"Thank you Izou." The other commanders had grown bored of watching Izou and Ran, since they realised that Ran's bare face was never going to be revealed, and continued with their duties. Izou and Ran hugged tightly, his red shiny lips were trembling.

"My baby is all grown up!"

"Izou I've only been in your division for a few months."

"I know but it feels like years. I know you've been on missions before, but you're my family now, and you're growing up so fast." He wiped away a tear.

"Izou I was already full grown when I came under your care."

"I don't care you're still gonna be my baby!" He bawled out. Ran sighed, smiling as she hugged him back tightly, not trying to disagree again. Izou wiped away his tears, handing Ran a bag and patting her head. Ran hugged Izou one more time, and then walked to Whitebeard to do her usual bow and farewell. Then she gathered all the commanders, and pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket. Asking each commander to take a piece.

"You'll know where to find me." She laughed and put the paper back into her coat. Smiling at them, she pulled out her leaf and called her trustworthy monster bird. The bird once again unbalanced the boat momentarily, Ran swiftly saying goodbye before she departed.

The commanders waved her off as she disappeared into the sky.

Ace furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait. Why is she leaving one month earlier than us?" the rest of the commanders face palmed the floor.

 _ ***Time skip***_

The plan was working perfectly, each and every commander had executed their plan perfectly without a hitch. Whitebeard assured his children that Ran was fine, despite their growing worry. They had reached the final destination, effectively taking out Selenco's men, and left some of their crewmates to pose as Selenco's men as planned.

They all held Ran's vivre card tightly trying to follow the direction it was pointing to, luckily the paper wasn't damaged at all so it eased their worry a little.

"Marco, Marco. Commander Marco come in."

"What why are you calling-yoi?"

"We got word that the destination of the party of the nobles and Selenco has changed."

"How do you know-yoi?"

"Because Ran got into touch with us. She couldn't tell us yet because she doesn't know but she said follow the vivre cards."

"Okay fine-yoi." He ended the call and the den den mushi's eyes closed.

"Guys the venue has changed, Ran got in contact and said they're moving, she said to follow the vivre cards-yoi."

"Bruh….bruh..bruh…bruh" the den den mushi went off again.

"What-yoi?!"

"Sorry commander, but Ran also said that there was going to be some high level security at the venue, so the only way to get in is to be a guest. She advised that only three of the commanders enter except Namur, and have the others take out the security quietly when the lock the doors."

"Fine fine whatever-yoi."

"Commander Marco, I don't think you understand. You have to dress as nobles to enter this event."

"Fine-yoi." He ended the call, groaning and rubbing his head.

"Oi, Ace, Thatch, Izou go get dressed up. You're going to a party." He ordered the other commanders.

Ran surrounded herself in her hallucinogen dome as she took off her contact lens in front of the massive dresser and mirror. After undoing her mask, folding it neatly and stuffing it into her bra, she cleansed her face, as Izou had taught her. She regulated her breath as she started to prep her skin. She had trained under a very small amount of time to become an "entertainer", she made up an alibi that she was one of the famed dancers from the Southern blue. However the head of the house did not seem very impressed, until Ran started showing off her acrobatic skill, and her impressive talent of reciting poems, and dance. After a few weeks of intense training from the head of the house Ran had been promoted to the top performer, apparently the other girls in this house were only mediocre. Ran had met the other girls and almost gave away her reason why she had come to this house of sin and horror, since she saw them crying into their pillows, shaking, begging to go back home. However she kept her lips sealed, trying to keep her cool.

She breathed a deep relaxing breath, as she stared at herself in the mirror. Since she had been promoted to a top performer she had been given more privileges, better baths, better clothing and living arrangements. Which came useful as she got her own room, which she could utilise very easily. She started to paint her skin, covering her marks and scars, so it became a flawless canvass. Lined her eyes with a thick black line, with pearly iridescent colours that made her seem goddess like. She filled her lips with a sensual fiery red to draw attention to her face. To make her stand out to Selenco hopefully, she drew on a delicate and intricate three petal flower on her head. She washed her hands to rub off any make up and put on her contact lens so she had black eyes again. She patted herself down, making sure there were no stains of make up on her dress and flowy sleeves. Looking down she made sure her breasts were well accentuated and looked as if they were about to burst out of the dress. Since they were entertainers they could get away with more daring cuts, and less modest dresses. She dissolved her hallucinogen dome, as she started to put in her jewellery and asked for assistance for her hair.

Ace and Thatch were grumbling about the uncomfortable clothing. Well mainly Ace, since he walked around half naked half the time, and wasn't used to be fully clothed. He felt like he was being suffocated. Izou on the other hand was in his element. He latched onto Thatch's arm, as if pretending if he was Thatch's concubine or partner, leaving Ace by himself. The guards gave Ace a funny look, but he brought out a shiny medallion that he stole from another noble a few nobles ago, that symbolised his supposed status, which made the security nod his head to allow him in. Izou gave a flirty wink from behind his large fan, the guard gulped as he saw Izou's exposed shoulder and covered chest and blushed allowing Thatch and Izou through. All three of them stuck close together, carefully observing the event, trying to find anyone that could resemble a crime lord. However they were unsuccessful because everyone here dressed as a noble, so it seemed that Selenco was an underworld crime boss who was also a noble. The lights came down, as the doors were slammed shut the metal against metal signified the locks were now in use. No one could get in, no one could get out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we thank you for attending to this event tonight. We ever so honoured that our humble abode could attract such prosperous and wonderful guests, so as a thank you we only present to you the finest of our beautiful, virgin young maidens."

A lot of them cheered and applauded in response to the announcement. The centre stage was lit, the crowd's noise was slowly dwindling waiting for the first act.

Each 'virgin maiden' was presented and showed off their talents. A sickly smile pasted on their faces as they performed. It was after a while that the final act had come on stage. All three of them held Ran's vivre card in the palms to see if any of the acts were Ran, but the card didn't change direction at all.

"Now ladies and gentleman. The final and most talented of the maidens will be presented." A medium height woman entered the centre stage, her shiny black hair reflecting the light as well as the jewellery that jingled as she walked slowly, allowing everyone to fully appreciate her radiant beauty. If it wasn't her milky white skin that didn't draw your attention, it was her ample bust that seemed to be confined but spilling out of her dress. And if it wasn't enough already, her shy coy smile that she slightly hid with her aquamarine flowy sleeves.

All three of them noticed that the vivre cards in their hands moved in this woman's direction. Ace and Thatch's jaws dropped as they realised it was their grumpy crewmate. However it seemed unreal. She displayed her acrobatic skills in time to the steady but adrenaline racing drum beat, then it softened into a fan dance that she pulled out of her sleeves, with some soft singing as she ended her performance with a back bend, fans held in a complicated manner, complimenting her talent, and winking at the audience.

"I bid one billion berries" One man called out as Ran held her position, before any of them started applauding.

"I bid three billion berries."

"Ten billion berries"

"Twenty billion berries" She started to straighten herself up in a lady like way, still moving sensually as she walked back to the centre stage, so everyone could see her.

"Fifty Billion berries."

"One hundred Billion berries"

"Five hundred Billion berries and I get to keep her for the night."

No one testified against the final bid.

"Sold to the man in a striped suit and cigar."

Ran looked at the direction of the announcer's arm, and walked slowly down the steps and towards the disguised man, and walked off with the man's around her shoulders, the cigar smoke covering her face.

"Of course Selenco would bid the highest on the best whore." Ace almost wanted to punch the man in front of him.

"What do you expect? His money always keeps growing, when he tries to spend it, by the time he does, more is added to it. It's not a surprise. He might as well buy the best of the best." A feminine voice laughed. All three of them had dark looks on their face. They wanted to kick these people's asses so badly, however they didn't want to be too reckless, they didn't even know if the other commanders had defeated the guards and secured the outside yet, the just had to grit their teeth and bear it.

The announcer had started to bring out the rest of the other woman and started the auction. For the three of them it seemed that the crew was taking forever to secure the outside.

"Fifty thousand berries"

"Do I hear any more bids?"

 _ **BAM**_

Marco and the other commanders burst through the heavy wooden doors. Terrified screams rose in the air as the commanders stalked forward. Some tried to run by the other doors but they were locked for some odd reason so they were trapped.

"Oi Marco you took long enough!" Thatch chuckled, throwing off his costume wielding his heavy sword.

"Shut up Pompadour-yoi." He yelled, blue flames suddenly sprung up behind him, sending a threatening glare to the frightened nobles. Ace grinned as he burnt off his upper clothing, now he was more comfortable and ready to kick some ass.

Ran had been swept away by the ominous looking man with the cigar. He had an iron-clad grip on her shoulders, ensuring that she couldn't run from his grasp, well that's what he thought. She felt a little sick from the cigar smoke he was blowing in her face, she looked up at his face to see his disgusting grin, his moustache bristling with his filthy breath. She tried to hide her disgust, by straightening her face.

"Thank you so much sir for paying so much for me. I hope I can live up to your standards." She shyly offered, trying to play the role properly. As she looked up at him to show him 'genuine' interest, she saw his eyes fall on her ample breast, and felt his filthy fat hand slide down to her ass, giving it a long hard squeeze, as he grunted with ominous laughter.

"Don't worry darling, you're more than worth it."

"I can't believe someone would pay for little ol' me" She modestly commented, hiding her laughter with her sleeve, pretending to her fullest.

"I wouldn't worry honey. I have plenty of money to go around. Five hundred Berries isn't much to me nowadays. I would have paid more for a beauty like you."

"Oh I find it so rare that a handsome man would have so much money to spend. Usually girls don't get bought for more than one hundred berries."

"Well I am rather different. I am Selenco after all." He admitted cockily, slapping her ass and laughing. Luckily before she could think of a plausible reason, his den den mushi went off and he answered. He growled, saying that he was busy, his hand went up her body to her bust, squeezing it. She wanted to break his fingers but she gave a small seductive moan, making him chuckle, ending the call. They reached her room, which she pushed open, allowing him to set foot first. It was immaculate, candle light softly awakened the room, the moonlight streaming in from the night sky from her open balcony. There was a large bed soft bed with rolls and rolls of golden and pastel coloured silks. Light coloured, transparent scarves were tied around the bed posts that wafted in the night air, excluding fluidity and feminine energy in the room.

"I see they really do give the best for the best." He chuckled.

"I'm glad it is up to your liking sir." She commented, as she guided him to the bed, and poured him some wine, shyly smiling and turning away to drink it. She continued the small talk, as she poured wine for him and herself. Until he got a bit angry, and drunk slapping away the bottle of alcohol letting it break on the floor. Grasping her wrists and trapping her between the bed and himself.

"I think this mouth is doing too much talking and not enough sucking." He growled.

"The mighty warrior takes his stance I see." She teased, grunting as she flipped the man over, so she was on top. The soft candle light illuminated her painted milky skin, giving her red lips a lustrous shine that made the man under her lick his lips in anticipation. He was moved his arms to grab and rip her heavy dress off of her. Well he thought. He moved his head to see that he couldn't move his arms, even if he tried.

"You wrench!" He let out in a strangled gasp, his eyes bulging realising she had poisoned the wine. He saw her draw a blade to his throat, with a sick smile on her devilishly red lips.

"You whore, you will be nothing when this ends!"

"Oh really?" She pushed her blade against his lips, silencing him as she put her face hear his, so he could only see into her eyes, vice versa. "Because we slaughtered your subordinates, we set free your captives that you took so long to collect." His eyes bulging in anger, barely muffling against her blade. "You have nothing left in your pathetic little business, and you will cease to exist in this world, no legacy to remember you by." She silkily commented.

"Actually I might be lying, you might have a chance of living enough to see who the victor is from this little battle." She mused over. Her fingers tracing the blade, digging deep into his throat. She picked up a drop of his blood from his throat and smeared it as she was wiping away his tears.

"Actually I'm sure you'll live just long enough to know that the Whitebeard pirates will be even more infamous for slaughtering the great Selenco. The Whitebeard pirates are the reason for your end." She smiled. She sliced down his chest to his lower stomach, letting the blood seep out. He tried to gasp at the burning pain from the cut, but he found he couldn't move his face at all. He saw her devious smile and cold eyes one last time. Ran made another few more cuts that would ensure his death, but slowly, as she delved into his pockets and found the rolls of money. She grabbed all the jewellery and ornaments, as well some other stuff she liked from the room, as well as looting the other rooms for money, smiling as she got her dress and some extra treasure. Ran was glad that she had joined the Whitebeard pirates, otherwise she wouldn't get chances like this.

 _ ***Back with the commanders***_

"Oi the marines are coming! They caught wind that we're here."

"We got the ships ready, let's go!"

"Wait, we don't know where Ran is?"

"Hurry up the marines are coming!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" a familiar voice answered their calls. Ran came out still in her costume, the silk sleeves flowing behind her as she was walking towards them. The only thing that had changed was that she had her mask over the lower half of her face again.

"Ran!" They cheered as she walked over towards them, they noticed that there was small blood stains near the waist band of her dress, signifying something to the others.

"Yer damn pirates always causing trouble." A gruff voice commented.

"Smoker" Ace called his name.

"Captain Smoker of the G5 unit." Ran labelled him correctly

"I haven't seen you around before" he commented, holding his jitte awaiting for his opponent to strike.

"It's okay not a lot of people notice me anyways." She answered back, observing. She shifted her eyes over at her crewmates, calculating.  
"Oi Pineapple, Flame head, catch!" She threw the bags of treasure she had been carrying and aimed straight towards Smoker. He converted his body to smoke as he blasted towards her, blocking his jitte with her blade. Strike after strike was made, clang of metal resounded in the surrounding area, she was merely was just toying with him to buy time.

"You're not giving it your all."

"I'm impressed you know already" She smirked, as she formed her water dome. He rose high above the dome with his jitte pointing down.

"Big mistake rookie." He commented, his jitte penetrating the barrier, and entering the same space as Ran. She smirked, jumping through the water dome and freezing it over trapping Smoker.

"Alright let's run!" she called running over to her comrades. As they boarded their many and various ships back to their father.

All of them crowded round their Whitebeard as they boarded the Moby Dick cheering and greeting the other pirates who had stayed behind to guard the ship. They cheered and drank in celebration until darkness fell when many of them had passed out drunk. Ran was leaning on the ship, watching Whitebeard being taken to his room by the nurses. She smiled at her comrades, this was the first time she had celebrated a completion of a mission, and it was kind of thrilling to be in such an atmosphere, she was a little sad that she never got to do the same sort of thing when she worked under Master Ginlao. She hiccupped, finishing her sweet alcohol and wiping her mouth as she smiled looking over at her new family, who were flat out drunk.

Ace and the others woke up groggily, due to the excessive drinking, partying and cheering that happened last night.

"Rise and shine sucker!" They heard a large metal clanging sound, Thatch groaned, wincing at the pain. The source of the sound was getting louder as it came closer to him, it was almost deafening.

"Please stop, I beg of you." He groaned rather desperately, rubbing his temples.

"Alright fine, it was only because you kept doing it to me." She teased, placing some plates in front of them. They looked to see Ran in her usual long trench coat, holding multiple plates with multiple balls of air that were swirling around viciously.

"Ran are you trying to make us fight for our breakfast?" They feared the ball of air that was swirling around.

"No, this was an easy way to get all the plates out at once, don't worry they're harmless until I throw them." She assured them, poorly. They stood up slowly, and approached the plates in the same manner and taking them slowly.

"You guys are such babies!" she complained, as she watched them take a plate apprehensively. She dispelled the balls of air when the plates were taken and watched their reactions.

"Holy shit."

"What is it bad?" She asked, she was sure everything in stock was not past the expiry date.

"No, it's good. Really good. My hangover is pretty much gone."

"Yeah I put in a lot of medicine and other stuff to soak up the alcohol in your systems. Thought it would be best." She explained. "And I put a lot of carbohydrates to help absorb it too. So you guys should be a bit less hungover now." They all greedily stuffed their faces and raced down the kitchen when she told them there were leftovers. Ace, Marco and Thatch patted her on the shoulder as they walked past greeting her

"Welcome to the family."


	4. Visiting Some Old Memories

_**Recap: Whitebeard pirates have finished their mission of defeating an underworld crime lord.**_

 _ **Key**_ _ **"..." Ran is speaking her own language**_

 _Italics is thoughts_

* * *

A couple months had passed after their 'Selenco' mission, and things had moved at their own pace. Ace, Marco and Thatch were busy with what Whitebeard had set them off to do. Ran was still content with being a subordinate, although Ace was still waiting for her to be promoted by Whitebeard so they could do missions together. Even though she had publicly threatened to cut him if he went on another mission with her, as well as doubting if they were ever going to go on another mission together again, Ace still wanted to go exploring with Ran. Not because he felt an obligation to have bonding sessions, but he wanted to see what other fun adventures they would have if he travelled with her again.

However fate was not in Ace's favour as Whitebeard had been loading a lot of solo missions on Ace's back, and it wasn't as if they were small petty missions he could easily finish in a day, they were long arduous trips that took at least three days to get there and God knows how long it took to complete the mission and then the trip back varied since the Moby Dick was on the move constantly. And when he did come back, he didn't catch hair or hide of her, since she was cooped up in her room, and even went as far as putting up a 'Do Not Disturb' on her door. He sighed as he passed it, leaving it with a sad smile, however he knew there would be a day where he would go on a mission with her but it just wasn't now.

Ran tinkled with various vials that was every colour on the spectrum, from the black to transparent, almost water. She was scribbling some notes down, after setting down her pen and checking her check list she took a yellow vial, unscrewed the top and looked at it straight on, gulped hesitantly and then downed the vial in one shot.

 _ ***Time skip a few hours***_

Ran was tossing and turning in her hammock, she could barely walk at first. She thought it was a miracle that she had made it into the hammock, however it was starting to ease up, her dizziness and paralysed state was not as heavy, however her head was still spinning a lot. She groaned as the sickening dizziness wasn't easing up, and she was sweating so much that her clothes were feelings drenched. However she couldn't go outside her room and shower, she was too afraid that someone would see her and think she looked wrong and would try and make her seek medical attention. She didn't need any attention, the less people knew the better it was.

"Ran you okay? You haven't eaten lunch." She barely recognised Thatch's concerned voice.

"I'm fine, I was taking a nap, and you don't need make me dinner either" she told the chef. Or what she thought she said. It came out as a muffled mixture of sounds, and Thatch just looked at the door concerned but didn't question her much further.

It took what seemed eons till the dizziness and paralysed state had finally lifted, but she could feel the dregs of the poison in her body still remain and slow her body.

"Oi, Ran you okay in there?" Ace knocked loudly. There was no response. So he knocked again. No response.

"Ran, I'm going to come in." He opened the door just a sliver but it was instantly pushed back with an answer.

"No. I'm fine." Although she answered plainly, it took a lot of strength for her to talk. However unfortunately for her, Ace was determined to check on his crewmate. And with surprising ease he pushed the door back open, shedding light in her dark room. He saw the vials of various colourful liquids, and his crewmate slumped over.

"Ran!" He tried to look at her face, but she wasn't letting him. He heard her ragged breath, and whitened knuckles. He tried to lift her up, but she was adamant to not be lifted up.

"Come on Ran, you're clearly ill! We've got to take you to a doctor now!"

"No! Ace I said I'm fine." She stated through her harsh uneven breaths. Against his better judgement Ace let go of his comrade and closed the door, fighting his better judgement, but he heard the serious tone in her voice, and tried to shake off the niggling worry at the back of his mind.

After another day, Ran was back on her feet, she recorded her findings, storing away her books and vials in a floor board and headed out the door. She bee-lined for the kitchen, finding her secret compartment of snacks.

"You sneaky bitch." She turned around to see Izou smirking at her. Izou had a suspicious hunch for a while. He noticed the strange behaviour of the commander of the second division and the newest Whitebeard recruit. How Ace would look longingly and sadly at the newest recruit's closed door. It wasn't the first time Izou had seen Ace act strangely towards her either, and he had been keeping his eye on the two of them. Izou also noticed that his newest subordinate was receptive to Ace's charming advances when she did come out of her room long enough nowadays.

"You're one to talk." She retorted back evenly.

"You owe me some cookies and some gossip." Izou looked at her expectantly.

"I told you I don't have anything to tell you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"So you're saying you didn't have sex dreams about Ace?" Ran's widened eyes and delayed response easily gave the game away.

"No." She lied, rather weakly. Izou laughed.

"You must seriously be really good at your job, because you suck at lying."

"I-you-Well-"She spluttered. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just gave the game away." Izou smirked at how well his plan worked, he had a hunch and he loved it when he was right, his lips widened into a large smile.

"Fucking damnit." She cursed, she couldn't believe she fell for such a stupid trick.

"Anyways, since you admitted you had sex dreams about Ace-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP. STOP SPEAKING SO LOUDLY." Managing to put a sound barrier before she said the name of a certain someone.

"You have to tell me all the details!" He cheered happily, he was finally going to have someone to have deep conversations with. Izou took a hold of her wrist, gleeful that he found something super juicy. Izou ran towards his room with Ran in tow with her snacks and locked the door, Ran couldn't be mad at Izou, well she could be a little mad at herself for falling for such an easy trick.

"Spill the details. Oh wait did you-"

"It's up."

"Thanks~" he grabbed the snacks from her hands, with two motives. One he was hungry, two food would be a good motivation for Ran to tell him all the gossip.

"Fine. I had sex dreams about Ace." She admitted, undoing her face mask, looking down, as if disappointed.

"Dreams?" Her eyes widened.

"Sex dream."

"How many?"

"One." She lied confidently.

"Ran." He repeated her name continuously, knowing full well how to make her tell the truth.

"Two."

"Ran."

"Five."

"Raaaan"

"Six. You happy?!" She exclaimed, red colouring her cheeks. Izou giggled, handing her a cookie, she was just too cute and easy to manipulate sometimes.

"Was he good?"

"I don't know. I don't what good would mean." She admitted a little embarrassed. Izou just wanted to squeeze his cute subordinate to death because she was so cute. However he could do that later, right now he needed to find this juicy information.

"Honey, did you feel good? Did he make you feel good in your dreams?"

"Uhh-" She looked at the opposite wall, her entire face was turning red, Izou was just munching on the snacks, fighting the need to wrap his arms around his friend and pat her hair soothingly.

"You know, you don't have to be ashamed if he made you feel good. It's a part of human nature. There is nothing to be worried about" He ensured her, looking at her, straight in the eye to make sure she should not feel guilty.

"I guess, I just feel so bad. He's my comrade, my sort of annoying friend, and of a high ranking and of higher authority. I feel it is inappropriate to think of him like that." She looked at her commander to display her honesty.

"I bet that's what one of your dreams was based on. Sexy commander and cute subordinate under his power." Izou teased, noticing her blush that signalled to him that he had hit the nail on the head. He laughed out loud at her honest expressions, Izou was starting to understand why she was wore a face mask, perhaps not only did she want to hide her face but her expressions would be too honest and everyone would be able to read her.

"Ran, you don't need to feel ashamed."

"It's easier said than done, Commander" She glared back.

"Alright alright, I won't really comment, and I'll let you talk it out okay?" Izou offered kindly.

"Mkay." She mumbled shyly. Izou waited for her to start, but laughed.

"So did you like it?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I liked the feelings that I felt that I had from this dream. And no because I felt too guilty for thinking about him like that. I felt like I was disrespecting him."

"Okay so take away the guilty part of your dream, did you feel good when you were having these dreams?"

"Yes, very much so. I haven't felt this way before, especially about a man."

"Sounds serious."

"I don't think it's incredibly serious, it's not as serious as loving him. I just have a very strong infatuation with him."

"Did you always feel this way?"

"I don't know. It just came on suddenly, I knew I was attracted to him physically. He is extremely attractive, and excludes confidence that is very attractive."

"I know what you mean sister." Izou agreed.

"You-?"

"Well let's say the fire-fist is attractive to both sexes. He's honestly too charming for his own good." Izou chuckled.

"I agree." Ran laughed. "That's why I'm also a bit hesitant. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only girl attracted to him, he just has that natural charisma that draws people in."

"Why would that stop you?"

"You've seen how I am. I so naturally introverted, my presence is barely traceable, and other than that I'm invisible. Not that I'm complaining, because that's part of my personality, I don't want to change that, in fact I like myself for being so introverted and invisible. However I don't see Ace wanting to approach me romantically." She explained her insecurity.

"I don't know about romantically, but since you've been cooped up in your room these days, Ace has been stopping by your door, looking at it for a long time before he leaves, you know." Izou couldn't wait to drop this information bomb.

"Wah? He wouldn't. I mean. It means nothing, he's probably wondering what I'm doing in my room since I'm there all the time."

"Having sex dreams about him apparently." Izou slid in easily, grinning, watching her shocked and angry reaction.

"I only had six!" she exclaimed.

"That's still quite a lot to have about a single sexy commander." Izou raised an eyebrow. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"Anyways, tell me the details. I want to know every filthy detail." He looked at her with a devilish sparkle in his eyes.

"You're getting a real kick out of this aren't you?"

"Come on…. All the guys talk about the fights and brawls they get into. I mean it is fun to talk about it, but I want some damn gossip, and you and Ace is good one."

"It's not really gossip."

"Oh right, consider this subordinate and commander bonding time, you can tell me anything." He grinned as he continued "but in your dreams I guess that means something different." He winked at her, causing her face to steam up in embarrassment. "Come on you're making it too easy for me girl." He chuckled.

"So you had a dream about him as your sexy authoritative commander, and you're his helpless subordinate under his control." He summarised quickly.

"I don't want to talk about the dreams themselves."

"Come on, please, please, please." He begged rather childishly.

"Fineeee." She huffed. "On this ship, holding me up and against the kitchen table, as I'm trying to find my midnight snacks."

"Were you expecting Ace instead of me a few moments ago then?" he teased.

"Izou."

"Sorry. Not a bad dream though, but please don't try that one out for a while though."

"Sure." She laughed, she found it highly unlikely that her dreams would become reality. "Teacher student."

"Who was the student and who was the teacher?"

"I-I had this dream twice, and it was revered roles."

"So you had seven dreams?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Some softcore stuff. Like starting with making out, and then begging. Making me beg for him and-"

"Damn girl."

"IZOU HAVE YOU SEEN RAN ANYWHERE?!" their little meeting got interrupted by Thatch and Ace thumping at Izou's door.

"We'll resume this meeting at a later date."

"You know you can't tell Ace or anyone a thing."

"Pfft who do you think I am?"

"Izou-sama I'm serious. I don't want anyone to know about this. This is highly personal."

"Yes yes."

"IZOU ANSWER YOUR FUCKING DOOR."

"Could you-"signalling a dome, and Ram clicked her fingers and Izou opened the door, then had an idea, shut and locked the door again.

"IZOU!" He grinned at Ran. Ran stood up in confusion, looking at Izou with the same expression. He smirked as he pushed Ran on the bed, pulling off her trench coat.

"Izou! Stop!" She screamed, which sounded a bit alarming to the two commanders outside, who were trying to get into the room. Izou made his clothing a little bit looser and dishevelled, his hair a little undone, his lip make up a little smudged and wiped it on Ran's face.

"What the fuck Izou, stop wiping that on me!" She tried to get off whatever Izou had rubbed on her cheek, near her mouth. However to make it even more insane, Izou had just noticed that she didn't wear a shirt, but wore a no sleeved, bodycon, woolly turtle neck dress that reached the middle of her thighs. _Perfect_ he thought, grinning. He pulled up her dress above her breasts and undid the door, looking at the commanders with a shit-eating grin, who almost stumbled in at the sudden door opening.

"IZOU WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Ran yelled, desperately pulling her dress over her body, but due to all the commotion, she stopped in shock as Thatch and Ace had appeared in the room. Her face was full of guilt, which unfortunately stopped her from covering her bare thighs and plain black underwear. They looked between Izou and Ran's guilty face, unsure of what to make of it. Ace was extremely confused, and maybe a little angry, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't need to be, because Whitebeard was open to all relationships, and didn't say there couldn't be any fraternizing, but Ace knew it was for more personal reasons. He looked at Izou's stupid snarky grin, and kind of wanted to punch his face, however all he could do was stare. Izou grinned, seeing the annoyed expression on Ace's face, and decided to take it even further.

"Sorry boys, Ran and I were spending some quality time together." Izou walked back to his bed, siting as close as possible to Ran. His weight made Ran move towards him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. His pale slender hands contrasting her tan thighs, dangerously near her black panties. "You know special commander and subordinate bonding time." He winked at Ace, who glared back at him dangerously.

"Could you close the door after you please?" Izou asked sweetly, he put his face near her neck, seeming as if she was smelling her long thick hair, taking in both the commander's reactions. Ran's guilty face and embarrassed red cheeks didn't change their minds. Thatch was shocked, his mouth agape, Ace's expression was dark.

"S-sure" Thatch agreed, as both he and Ace left the room, the door closed with a small click.

"You know I'm going to kill you right."

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates had docked at the next island to restock the supplies, and also allowed the crew to explore towns and enjoy themselves. Ran was running some errands, she had a pretty good day bargaining and got the majority of her items for a fraction of the price. She stretched her back, yawning putting away her items. It was only midday and she still had the rest of the day to herself, and hopefully tomorrow. She jumped down from the ship and asked the locals where the best bar was, and she had walked into a quaint little bar, she raised her eyebrows in surprise at the decorum. Since it was tucked away in an alleyway, she expected it to be a little run down, however it was pleasantly the opposite.

Taking a seat at the bar, she hummed with the jazz music that made her feel warm. She cracked her neck and sighed with satisfaction as the bartender poured her a drink and took part in some small talk with the bartender. Ran was musing over her memories, she was wondering if she was happy as a pirate, was she happy when she worked under Master Ginlao. She was so focused on doing her job and executing her job as well as she could she never really thought about her future. As the bartender was talking about some of the recent news, she swished her drink around apprehensively.

 _Am I going to be a pirate forever?_

 _Is that what I want?_

 _Do I even know what I want?_

"I can't believe we're meeting the real fire-fist Ace!" Ran heard some girlish giggles near the door as the bell door chimed to notify the bar tender of new customers. Ran quickly covered herself, masking her presence, watching two very pretty woman hanging off of Ace's arms, and he wasn't trying to get rid of them. She watched him let them put their hands on his body, let them sweet talk him, buy him drinks flatter his ego. Not that she felt angry, in fact she felt a little jealous. Jealous that these girls had so much confidence to talk to a guy. Not just Ace, but a guy in general.

 _Am I seriously wishing that I had more confidence like those girls?  
But is that so bad?  
But being quiet is a part of my nature.  
But I want to be more confident, but is that really me? Am I changing who I am?_

She mused over her thoughts again, still listening to their conversation. She heard them question Ace whether or not he liked being a pirate. He answered with the utmost confidence and determination. She smiled listening to him, she admired that he was so sure of himself, that he had so much faith in himself. Ran was rubbing her finger on the edge of her glass, contemplating.

 _That's probably why. That's why I'm so attracted to him, he's got so much confidence, not excessive amounts where he is arrogant, he has enough to know that whatever he does, he does with his faith believing in himself. Whereas me. I just do exactly what I'm told, but I'm dead inside. I don't even know what I want right now. Even when I go on missions, I go because I'm told, not because I want to. That's most likely why father hasn't promoted me, because I don't show father that I want to be more than a subordinate.  
Do I even want to be more than just a subordinate?  
Even when I do things with confidence in myself, I do it out of revenge. Am I that bitter over things?  
Am I living life by doing other people's bidding? Do I not have any passion for myself? Am I really that cold-blooded? Is revenge the only thing that drives me? Do I not have other qualities?_

After Ace had a few more drinks and flattering of his ego, he felt a comfortable warm headiness that was filling his body. These girls were pretty enough, and Ace often admitted to himself, anything that showed interest in him, he would kindly return the favour, but it didn't mean his heart was completely in it. However he was a hot blooded male, hormones coursing through his veins, and he was often sent on trips, usually male only trips and he would have desires that he couldn't quench himself. That's why he didn't complain when he had some female company come up to him, when he did come to these towns, and didn't refuse. Not because he genuinely liked them, it was because he used them for his own personal benefit and so were they. It's not as if he didn't know how to treat a woman right, he definitely knew, he had plenty of practice. He knew these girls weren't interested in his personality, they were interested because of his charisma, his body and what pleasure he could bring them. It was a self-service game out there, and anybody was a fool if they thought otherwise he thought, it was a greasy pole and he would have to climb it.

Ran was still masking herself, however she was barely listening to the conversation anymore.

 _Even on the Selenco mission, I felt so confident when I killed that bastard. I took pleasure from his murder, am I really that monstrous? I tried to tell myself it was because he had stolen my best friend and killed my best friend, because he ruined so many peoples' lives. I tried to justify it with other peoples' miseries that he had caused. But why? Why did I not have my own agenda, my own reason why?  
_

The bartender poured her another drink, she watched him pour the warm brown liquid.

 _I'm just a puppet. I do as people say. I never do what I really want to do.  
That's funny though, because I don't even know what I want to do. _

_Ran what do you want?_

 _I want to go home._

 _Isn't Whitebeard and the Moby Dick your home?_

 _No, they're your family, the Moby Dick can be your second home, but your first home will always be the Yuht kingdom._

 _But they chased me out of there. If I go back there they'll kill me._

 _So? It's still your home regardless._

 _But._

 _Why are you doubting yourself? You subconsciously want it. That was the main, the only reason why you joined Whitebeard._

"Hopefully if you let me join your crew I can live at sea, and find my home." She remembered.

 _Ran you want to go home._

 _But._

 _But what? Your subconscious wants it, deep down you want to go home. You could easily sail to your missions, but you keep calling Zao every time you leave. You try to justify it by saying that flying is better, but you know deep down you miss home, and Zao represents a little bit of your home._

 _But Whitebeard and the rest of them are my family and I can't leave them._

 _If they're your family, why can't you show them the real you?_

 _What are you talking about? I am me. I am nothing else but me._

 _Why can't you show them the rest of your face? Why do you hide your yellow eye? You admit that you liked your mismatched eyes, so why can't you take pride in them? Why can't you take pride in yourself?_

 _Because, I afraid. I'm afraid that they'll outcast me, like they did at home._

 _Ran they're pirates, they're all outcasts and they take pride in it. You should learn from them._

 _None of them have weird mismatched eyes._

 _Ran, father is called Whitebeard despite having only a massive crescent moon shaped moustache. Another one is a cross dresser. Another one turns into a phoenix, like that isn't a real animal. Another one is a talking fishman, and another one is a talking pig. I think they can handle mismatched eyes._

 _But my eyes are too noticeable, I am supposed to be ordinary because it's called hiding in plain sight._

 _Okay, but that's on missions, why can't you have your mismatched eyes with the Whitebeard pirates? They're your family after all. You can only be yourself when you're with family._

 _Maybe because they're not. Maybe because I still feel like an outsider._

 _Is that what you really feel Ran?_

 _I don't know._

 _Oh Ran, did you even want to be in their family?_

 _Did I have a choice?_

 _Ran you're not answering the question._

 _I did. I know a little bit of me wanted to have close companionship after Master Ginlao passed._

 _Okay, so you did want to be in their family, but why couldn't you be just yourself? You always hide yourself, as if you're afraid if someone finds you._

 _Well that's normal, I had to hide for my survival. I'm conditioned to act that way, it's a part of who I am. I am just myself, just because I hide my physical traits doesn't mean I'm not myself. I am completely myself at all times._

 _Excuses, excuses excuses._

Loud raucous laughter broke her train of thought. Her eyes flicked over to where Ace and the women were, they were hanging off each other by a thread. She could literally cut through the thick sexual energy in that area. She merely hummed, as she was too caught up in her self-exploration, to feel jealous about Ace paying attention to other females. She reflected upon herself once again as the bartender refilled her drink.

 _But._

 _But what? You know you want to go home, that's why you've been drinking those disgusting vials and taking the repercussions of those vials. You weren't doing it for nothing, you're doing it because you're preparing to go home._

 _But._

 _Why are you denying it? Why are you denying what you want? You've been trying to search for what you want, so why are you denying it once you've found it?_

 _Because I'm scared._

 _Scared of what?_

 _Scared of what might happen if I go home. Scared of what I might find._

 _Is that why you haven't returned home, when you could have?_

 _Yes._

 _Why are you so afraid Ran? You've seen a lot of bad things, what could possible stop you?_

 _Because I'm a coward, I'm too afraid because I know what is waiting for me when I go back home._

 _You won't go back home because you're scared? You're afraid of what you know is waiting for you? You are so dumb sometimes. You know normal people are scared of what they don't know._

 _I know. I said I'm a coward. Why I'm a puppet and why I do other people's bidding. It's easier to hide in other people's lives than live my own._

 _Is that what you want?_

 _No._

 _They why are you doing it?_

"I'm so sorry!" the bartender spilt some of the drink, it was over flowing. Ran shook her head and assured the bartender it was a mistake.

 _I need to calm down. I need to focus._ She swallowed more of her drink, unconsciously drinking more and more.

 _Ran you want to go home._

 _You know you want to return._

 _You know you want it, so why don't you take what you want?_

 _Because it feels selfish, because I feel bad when I do something that I want. And it's not as if they're going to throw a welcome party when I arrive._

 _Why would you feel bad? You said yourself, you do other people's bidding, and you're not living life the way you want it._

 _But the people will want me dead. I am not wanted._

 _Ran stop being stupid. It's time you fought for yourself. Not for any other authority, not for your friends, you will fight for yourself, and what you believe in._

Are happy where you are now?

 _I guess._

 _That doesn't sound too certain._

 _But I'm so lost._

 _Ran you go home when you're lost._

She was brought out of her self-reflection at her subtle realisation. She heard footsteps behind her and more giggling.

"We'll take you to the best hotel Ace."

"Thank you for coming to my establishment sir." The bartender bowed as the doorbell jingled marking their departure. Ran chuckled a little, finishing the rest of her drink. She mused again.

"Sir do have any more bottles of this?" She asked the bartender. He nodded, as she paid for it all. She forget she had something else to buy.

"Do you know of any florists around here?" She asked the bartender, she had to prepare for her plans for tomorrow.

After wandering around a bit more, eating some the local food to soak up a bit more of the alcohol, Ran was on her way to find a florist. She was looking at some bunches of flowers outside the shop itself, wondering what colour scheme would look best.

"Miss is this for a special occasion? Like a wedding? Birthday, grievance?"

"Mhmm I guess you can say it's a special occasion, it's a reunion. A friend I haven't seen for a long time."

"Why not an arrangement with bamboo to suggest longevity between you and your friend, the centre can be made with Peruvian lilies to represent friendship and devotion. And a couple of Stargazer lilies to suggest honour and aspiration to your friend."

"Sure that sounds great."

"I can give you a pot of everlasting soil so the flowers don't die, they'll bloom every year. For an extra couple berries." Ran thought about what the florist had offered to her. It would be nice to come back and see the flowers bloom with her friend.

"That sounds great. I would like the soil as well." Ran paid the money and walked outside to look at the flowers, bending down to smell each one, smiling as she was thinking how she would feel when visiting her friend tomorrow.

Ace stepped out of the hotel, rearranging his hat and his bag strap. He made sure the ladies were looked after, leaving some berries for them. He didn't feel ashamed, but he felt a little guilty and only somewhat satisfied. Although he knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help it. He walked along the wide streets, passing the civilians and merchants in the streets, trying to find a familiar street so he could get back to the ship. He turned right into a slightly smaller street and saw at the very end, a white masked, muddy brown trench coat figure.

She was bending over some produce apparently and sniffing it. Ace couldn't quite pinpoint it, but he felt a little nervous when he was talking to Ran. Although he hid it deceptively well, Ace couldn't shake off the small prickle of nervousness he had, that he only felt with her.

"Ran!" He called, making her turn to him. For some reason the orange sun rays from the sun set gave her an ethereal glow. She turned him, just watching him walk over, letting his lips pull into his general happy smile.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Very much so." She said stiffly.

"Did you get all the stuff you wanted?" He pointed at her bag.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for one more." She nodded towards the flower shop.

"Oh? Buying flowers for yourself or for someone else."

"Someone else." She answered simply, she looked up at him shyly, making him blush quite a bit. "So how was your date?"

"Date?" his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"The two pretty girls, in that small jazz bar, remember? Around midday." His eyes widened that she saw him. Did she watch him go into that hotel? He thought, alarmed.

"Oh right." He rubbed the back of neck awkwardly.

"Not good?"

"No no. I'm just a little embarrassed that you saw me like that."

"Why?"

"You must think I'm petty or something. Also I'm embarrassed that I didn't even notice you."

"No why would I ever think that about you? I understand, as long as you get what you want right, and they get what they want. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He gave her a surprised look, he assumed that women would have thought his behaviour as disgusting and derogatory. "It was consented by both parties right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about, Ace. That's what I admire about you. You always know what you want, and you get it. It's an admirable aspect of your personality, regardless of the situation. I respect you very much for it." She admitted rather calmly. Ace was made speechless, he had no idea how to respond to that small confession. Other than utter a small thank you.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" she bowed respectfully.

"Here you go miss." She was handed a large bouquet of colourful and exotic flowers with a large drawstring pouch and a flowering pot. She smiled and bowed, thanking the florist.

"Have an orchid on the house." Ran thanked her once again, but didn't know where to hold the orchid, and so bowed her head, so the orchid could be placed in her hair, and turned to face Ace again.

"So Ace you heading back?" He was there thinking over what he had just been told.

"Not yet." His stomach was rumbling.

"Cool. Enjoy your night Ace." She smiled turning around to walk back to the ship.

"R-Ran!" He called, as he noticed she was walking away from him.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to- Well it might be nice if- Only if-"He stuttered, his mouth seemed to not function. She looked at him confusedly, and then smiled. She picked out a Peruvian lily and handed it to Ace smiling.

"Maybe you should ask a different girl out." Understanding what he was trying to say. Walking off towards the ship, leaving him confused and a little annoyed.

* * *

Ace, Izou, Marco and Thatch had drawn the short straws having to stay behind on the last day of their stay in the town. The four of them sat out on the deck under the warm sun, taking some playing cards and other things to entertain them as they stayed back to look after the ship. Izou noticed that the young fire- fruit user was a little irate and short-tempered as he carried some food and drinks outside with the ice box. Izou smirked, understanding that something must have happened with Ran it was greatly effecting him. In fact over the past few days since Thatch and Ace had walked in on Izou's little accident, Ace acted a little colder towards Izou. He would grunt in response to any of Izou's questions, barely looking at him, which made Izou giggle.

Izou watched the moody second division commander walk on to the deck, smirking behind his back, he looked at Ran's door, flickering between the retreating back of Ace and the door. Until he saw Ran running out, not noticing Izou.

"Raaaan~" Izou chimed, as she was about to leave.

"Yes Izou-sama?" She turned around, the bouquet in her hands and satchel in her bag.

"Dang girl, you going somewhere special?" He gestured at her change of dress that day. She was dressed in short sleeved qipao, with her plain black pumps, white hair ribbons and her usual white face mask.

"I'm visiting an old friend and comrade of mine, we served together under Master Ginlao. They had a cancer and didn't want to go through all the pain and died peacefully in their sleep. They were buried here and I never got the chance to pay my respects, we were a good team." She smiled behind her mask, her eyes a little teary.

"I'm sure they're very happy that you're visiting today." Izou smiled, almost feeling guilty about the trick he was about to pull. But his need to match make was a little stronger.

"Well I'll be off. I'll be back in time."

"Oh, before you go, could you do me a favour? I left some documents up at the crows' nest when I was on duty, you have great jumping powers so can you do me a favour and get them for me please?"

"Uhh sure, no worries." She smiled at Izou, walking up on the deck. Ace pushed his hat off his head, as it was getting too hot, feeling it cover the back of his neck. He opened the ice box to grab a drink, enjoying the icy cold liquid cool his throat, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a usual and an unusual sight. The usual sight was Izou and Ran together, which made a little anger rise in his chest, the unusual sight was Ran was not covered by her large trench coat. He saw her dressed in a dazzlingly white dress that fell to her mid thighs, slits on the side edged with a golden trim. The strict collar against her throat, her tan skin contrasting remarkably against the pure plain white dress. He also noticed the different hair ribbons, the white ribbons trailing in the wind, nicely framing her face and emphasising her inky black hair that streamed down her back.

He gulped as he watched her, glaring at the pair of them. He remembered yesterday, watching her buy a bouquet of flowers, saying it was for someone else. Was that someone else Izou? He continued gulping down the deliciously cold liquid, eyes still concentrated on the two. His fist curled, and lips tightened to swallow the last drop of liquid, watching Ran hand over the bouquet she had bought yesterday for a "someone else" to Izou. Izou looked happy to receive it. Before he had the urge to throw his empty bottle at Izou he sat down his back facing them, huffing. He heard soft footsteps behind him and saw Izou sitting down next to him, oblivious to Ace's bad mood, as he started to strike a conversation. Ace just looked forward, with a dark expression on his face, getting another drink and continued to swig his drink.

"Oi Ace look up" Izou told Ace to do. He huffed as he did as the crossdresser said. What he didn't realise was that Ran was in the middle of jumping from the crows' nest onto the shrouds sliding down with ease. Izou was about to burst with laughter as he saw Ace's mouth gape open and a little blood trickling out of his left nostril, as he saw very clearly, Ran's panties. His eyes automatically focused on the scrap of black material that seemed to cover so much, he dry swallowed as he followed her sliding down the ropes. He looked back at Izou with a little bit of confusion and surprise, who was further confused when Izou smirked and winked at him.

"Izou-sama here are your papers." She was on the edge of the boat, her satchel on her shoulder, ready to head off. Izou smiled sweetly, carrying the flowers in exchange for the paper. He took the papers, walking close to the boat edge where Ran was standing, about to hand her the bouquet, but he 'misplaced' his hands and 'accidentally' pushed Ran into the water. The bouquet and papers completely safe.

"IZOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she hit the water, Ace stood up as well, running to the edge to see if Ran was alright. They both peered down to see Ran surface the water, drenched. She rose up to the ship's edge and jumped back on, the water dripping off and puddling under her. Her face, enraged.

"Oops." He shrugged, smirking. Ace blushed as he realised that her dress was soaked and see-through. So see-through, that he could easily her undergarments, steam was coming out of his head, as his eyes traced the curves of her body. Seeing her detailed purple bra under her soaking dress. He watched her scold Izou, he didn't know it but he was smiling as he was watching her get angrier and angrier.

 _She's so cute when she's angry._ He mused, he smirked when her eyes sparkled with passionate anger, he wondered if it would look the same, if she got down and dirty, and when he would tease her.

Izou saw out of the corner of his eye, Ace was smiling as he was blatantly glaring at her. His plan worked perfectly and if it was going as fast as he wanted, he was soon going to be the godfather to their future unborn child. Once Ran had cooled down, she huffed, glaring back at Izou. Ran placed her hand next to her hair and drew out all the water in her hair and threw it back into the sea. Izou signalled to Ran to look at Ace, which she did, and was a little surprised.

"Ace?"

"Yeah" he responded sleepily.

"You okay?" she asked, a little worried.

"Oh uh yeah." He snapped out of his trance, still blushing.

"Okay fine. I'm going to go change, because this dress is now ruined, thanks to a certain someone." She jumped down walking back to her room. Izou was snickering as both he and Ace sat back down, Ace too embarrassed to say anything, concentrating on his drink. Thatch and Marco came out with a load of cooked and assembled food to supply them for a good couple of hours.

"Hey Izou who gave you that bouquet?" Thatch asked cheerfully.

"His lover obviously-yoi." Marco answered sarcastically, both Thatch and Ace blushing madly.

"So Ran gave it to you?" Marco looked at Izou with sleepy surprise.

"Yeah, only to hold, she's visiting a friend today, and this is her gift. I was only told to hold it."

"Oh cool, where is Ran by the way? Is she-"Thatch was caught off as he saw a strange figure walking towards the four of them. Ran was again dressed in white, but with long white sleeves, a golden edged collar in the centre, and slits on the side of the short dress that reached the middle of her thighs. However that wasn't the drastic thing, she wore a wide brimmed straw hat with semi opaque/transparent light material hanging under the ridge of her hat, to obscure her face (think of the painted lady/Katara in Avatar look it up). The light material of hat and ribbons moved together in the wind as she walked towards them.

"Ran?"

"Nice hat-yoi."

"Thanks Marco." Took the flowers in her arms, she peered at them shyly, her obsidian eyes emphasised by the light colour scheme of her outfit.

"How come you didn't wear it the first time? And why?"

"I don't want people to see my face and also it's from my home kingdom, it is formal wear."

"You going somewhere special?" Thatch asked, chewing on some food, drinking in the new image of Ran.

"Yeah I'm meeting a friend I haven't seen in a long time."

"Be safe-yoi." Marco warned kindly, nodding at her with his sleepy expression.

"I promise." She smiled as she departed. They watched her depart and then jump into the trees off into the distance, the hat material trailing after her.

"Wasn't that a sight to see?" Thatch grinned, as he looked at his cards.

"I'll say." Izou agreed.

"Haven't you seen all the 'sights'?" Thatch laughed, as Izou smirked only looking at his cards. Marco's eyebrows raised and Ace grumbling as he focused on his cards.

* * *

Ran took some time to find the grave, finally she found the small enclosed space, with the right markings. She smiled as she placed her bouquet on the ground and pulled out a pot and pouch, pouring the soil into the pot. Then she took off the plastic wrapping and bindings and planted it in the pot and leaned it against the grave. She poured out three cups pouring the alcohol in the three cups. Bowing three times, then setting out a small mat and placed various foods, lighting some incense and planted it on either side of the grave, bowing three times again.

" _ **I'm sorry I took so long to visit you."**_ She started her talk.  
 _ **"I glad they put you in a secluded place, in the forest, like you always wanted."**_ She took another breath, as she took off her hat, holding it to her chest, the material covering her thighs.

" _ **I'm finally going to return home. I finally found what I want to do.  
I never got to thank you for teaching me more than what I need for a mission. I really miss you some days." **_She continued talking into the late afternoon, happily fulfilling her promise and wish.

* * *

The four of them were playing games, laughing chattering eating as they watched the ship, welcoming the pirates that were returning to the ship. Once Ran was out of their gossip and talk, Ace began to revert back to his jokey self, bonding with his other commanders.

"Hey you guys ever get those weird dreams of de ja vu?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you dream about something and then it happens in real life."

"That's not a dream of de ja vu. What you're describing is the feeling of de ja vu. Dumbass." Izou corrected Thatch.

"You wanna go geisha?" He kicked Izou, taunting him a little.

"Keep it civil-yoi" As Ace was laughing placing down the cards.

"You should tell that to the geisha, hitting on his newest recruit." Thatch joked, Ace choked on his drink.

"Why do you keep referring to 'that'-yoi? What has happened-yoi?" Marco asked, a little confused, as to what could happen between Ran and anyone.

"That is between me and Ran." Izou said modestly.

"Well I'll inform the commander." Thatch grinned at Izou. "Geisha over here bagged his newest recruit, and to be honest I'm a little surprised and proud of him."

"Don't talk about it like that." Izou corrected Thatch, as Marco looked at Izou with a little surprise, and a small chuckle.

"Well Izou have anything to say-yoi?" Marco asked, he had a hunch that what Thatch was hinting at was a little too unbelievable.

"Well, I don't see why I have to tell you guys, however for the sake of clearing anything up, because a certain pompadour won't shut up." Izou pointedly looked at Thatch, placing down his cards, also noticing Ace acting demure, but listening attentively.

"I asked Ran to follow me back to my room, since I hadn't seen her for days, being all cooped up in her room. And we had a talk that you guys interrupted." Izou looked at both Ace and Thatch.

"Well why was her coat on the floor? Both of you had some messed up clothes. You even got her ribbons off." Thatch reminded Izou, and Ace unfortunately. Marco still looked at Izou a little surprised.

"What? You guys take off your clothes don't you?"

"Yeah but come on Izou, stop bullshitting. I mean it looks suspicious between a girl and guy." Thatch chuckled.

"Well pompadour, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." He corrected Thatch.

"Marco agrees with me. Don't you Phoenix?" Thatch tried to gain support. Marco shrugged his shoulders and said something along the lines of not getting involved.

"Ace?" Izou was watching his expression very carefully.

"It can be whatever you make it to be, it depends on circumstance I guess." He offered very neutrally. Izou raised his eyebrows in surprise, it seemed that the fire-fist was good at this game.

"Well fine, we'll leave this discussion later, maybe we can ask Ran herself and see what we can find out." Thatch laughed mischievously.

"Don't pick on her. Leave her alone, you annoy her enough already."

"She can clearly fight for herself, don't need to be such an over protective boyfriend, Geisha." Thatch chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped when you were child." Izou commented as Marco and Ace chuckled.

"Anyways, still getting a gal like Ran is a pretty high achievement. I mean look at her." Thatch commented.

"You sound as if you want to date her."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind, like they say 'It's always the quiet ones.'" He laughed, Izou smirked at the accuracy. There was silence all around.

"Seems like I'm not the only one that feels the same." Thatch looked over at the first division commander, who hadn't said anything.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply-yoi."

"Marco?" Izou looked at his first commander with very obvious surprise. It seemed that Ran was having a very large effect without even noticing.

"Well she's good on a mission, she can handle herself-yoi. Very quiet, and does the job-yoi. I mean she isn't ugly-yoi."

"Anything else you want to add?"

"She's a good listener-yoi. I like her more than other woman I've met, then again we don't have a lot of female comrades that are in constant contact with us, and she isn't annoying-yoi." Marco commented.

"You went on missions with her?" Ace and Izou asked, really curious.

"Father put us together, she is highly adept-yoi. She respects me as an authoritative figure and I respect her as a talented individual-yoi" Izou snickered "Not bad to look at either-yoi."

"Hahha keep it in your pants old man. What are you fifty?" Thatch laughed.

"You really disrespecting the first commander-yoi?"

"No. What I meant to say that some ladies might not appreciate men who are double their age." Thatch snickered. Izou and Ace looked down at their cards. Marco merely turned drew some blue flames in his left palm and then Ace's flames fried Thatch. Literally.

"Thanks." They both politely thanked as he nodded.

"So Ace, you're rather quiet today-yoi. What do you think about Ran-yoi?" Marco asked, looking straight at his junior. Izou's eyebrows rose up to his hairline at the surprise, it seemed that the first commander was curious too.

"She's a nice person." Ace drank his cool drink. Marco chuckled at Ace's cryptic sentence.

"You know it wouldn't be a surprise if a girl like Ran already have suitors. I can assume her parents had probably arranged a marriage for her. It's not too surprising these days." Marco mumbled, "I would have gotten an arranged marriage if I weren't a pirate." He admitted calmly.

"Seriously?!" Izou exclaimed, Ace also looked at him in shock. It was hard to imagine the young pineapple going down the aisle in a suit.

"But I wanted freedom, adventure, and I was too young to be tied down. Also I didn't want any obligations other than my loyalty to father." He grumbled, taking a swig of his drink. "But" he sighed "Perhaps it's time I found a girl to settle down with. Ran isn't a bad option." He mused out loud. Izou and Ace stared at him with the utmost surprise.

"Hey guys, you hungry?!" Talk about speaking of the devil, Ran appeared on the boat, still wearing her hat, carrying many bags of mysterious things.

"Yeah sure!" Thatch came back up, his pompadour still a little burnt. She distributed the food, fresh bowls of noodles and buns to all the four commanders and serving herself last. She sat in the gap between Marco and Ace, staring off into the sky, before eating her food.

"Where did you get this food? I didn't know they even sold stuff like this here!" Thatch gobbled up the food.

"I smelt it so I decided to bring some back for you guys." She answered. There were a few seconds of silence of slurping and furious eating.

"So did you go see your friend?" Izou asked quietly.

"Yeah, finally after a long time." She smiled under her hat.

"Did you guys get down to any nookie?" Thatch teased, Izou rolled his eyes.

"No. That would be weird. I visited my friend's grave." She answered evenly, still eating. Thatch turned red with embarrassment and uttered a sorry. Ace looked over at her, to see if she was still sad.

"Did it take long to find them-yoi?" Marco inquired, looking at her eating under her hat.

"A little, but I wouldn't expect any less from them." Still smiling as she ate.

"So what did you guys get up to?" she changed the subject quickly.

"Played some games, talked, and laughed." Thatch informed her.

"Got fried" Izou pointedly glared at Marco and Thatch, Ran noticed Thatch's slightly burnt hair, and snorted. Marco grinned at her response.

"Sounds fun." She finished her food quickly, and took off her hat, looking up at the rest of the commanders smiling. The clattering of chopsticks resounded, and mouths stopped moving to chew.

"Y-your mask!" Thatch let out in a gasp.

"Yes?" She asked as if it was nothing.

"You forgot to put it on!" Izou screeched.

"No, I just took it off." She smiled at them.

All of their eyebrows rose really high, they couldn't stop but stare at her lower part of her face that was usually covered.

"Well it's nice to see your entire face, Ran-yoi." Marco finally commented.

"Were you born with those?" Ace asked, touching the light purple markings on her cheeks that was similar to tribal markings.

"I guess you could say that. I had them since forever." She explained calmly, still smiling.

"They're so cute!" Izou squealed, running over and pinching her cheeks. Repeating "Cute cute cute!"

"Please help." She asked through gritted teeth and trying to hold off Izou from completely attacking her. All three of them left it alone, smirking as they Izou to his own devices.

After they had made sure everyone had made it onto the ship, they had departed from the island and on their next voyage.

As night had over taken the sky, after making sure the ship was sailing smoothly the four commanders sat outside again, enjoying the cool night air. They were hiccupping with laughter, talking about old times, new times, theorising.

"Oi Ran!" Thatch called, seeing a figure jumping down from the crows' nest.

"What?!" She yelled, jumping on the deck, facing the four drinking buddies.

"Come join us. Since you finished your shift." Thatch called over, Izou could feel her hesitancy and expected her decline.

"Sure, just let me get a left over bottle of alcohol!" She called, walking into the ship rooms and returning with a full bottle.

"Ohh what's the occasion?" Izou teased, giggling a little.

"Don't flatter yourselves. I had a leftover bottle when I was buying alcohol to visit my friend." She sat down, next to Marco and Ace again. Filling everyone's glasses and herself last.

"However it doesn't make it any less special. Thank you for accepting me into your family." She lifted her glass.

"Family" they clinked glasses with her, and downed their drinks, laughing. Ran listened to them talk even more, happily smiling.

"Hey Ran. You. You." Marco lazily pointed at his mouth, motioning her mask that she had put back on. Looking at her.

"Oh, uhh. You guys and some of the other crew members were really shocked, so I just put it back on, and everyone stopped staring." She explained.

"Oh." *hiccup* "Sorry Ran. You don't have to put it on." Thatch asked.

"Oh uh."

"It is fine Ran, we were just really surprised." Ace patted her back, she smiled as she undid her mask, and stuffed it into her bra. All of them watching her do so. Izou smirked at the other three staring.

"Oi come on, let's play a game!" Izou redirected the attention.

"Okay!" Ran agreed loudly, smiling lazily at them, apparently Ran was a happy drunk.

"Okaaay! So Ran are you a virgin?" Izou asked boldly. All ears poised and ready to hear her response.

"Who wants to know?" She evaded the answer.

"Us?"

"Why?"

"Marco wants to find out if you're good enough for marriage!" Izou shouted out too loudly, laughing. Marco's vein popped, as blue flames emerged and engulfed Izou. Ran snorted at that answer, until it turned into loud unstoppable, contagious laughter, infecting Ace as well.

"To set the record straight, for any curious, nosy people or future suitors, I am a virgin. It's not a shabby life."

"Seriously?" Thatch looked at with disbelief.

"Yeah, why would I lie?" She asked, taking another sip of her drink. Ace felt his heart rate go down.

"Now, Thatch, what is your worst fear?" She asked almost innocently, but with a devious look in her eyes.

"W-why would you want to know?"

"No particular reason" she smirked, whilst Marco and Ace smiled into their drinks. Some more questions were asked, some of them left embarrassing.

"Ran, how many piercings do you have?"

"Are we counting individual holes?"

"Mhmm I have eight all together." Slowly pulling up eight fingers.

"But you only have six on your ears." Izou pointed out.

"Some piercings are not always on display. They're in places that aren't as easy to access" Ace snorted his drink as he understood what she was implying at. She winked at Izou, drinking silently. All of them gave her surprised and sceptical looks.

"Where are they?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Who do you think wants to know? Us?!" Thatch asked a little frustrated.

"It's a combination, and you have to get me real well before you even get a look at them." She ended her turn by giving her asking turn to Thatch, since she couldn't think of good question.

"So Ace what's the worst thing you've done during sex?" Thatch shot.

"Come on. Thatch. No."

"What? You have nothing to be ashamed of, we're all family here. And if you've done nothing shameful then you have nothing to be afraid of. But your response is telling otherwise. So spit it out."

Ace started to giggle and snort, as he recalled the memory, covering his closed eyes with his hands. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you guys. So I'm gonna say it in as little words possible." They all leaned in, in anticipation, all incredibly curious.

"When I was a bit younger, and learning how to pleasure woman, orally, I accidentally set her pubic hair on fire." He sighed. "As I was going down on her." They all fell back laughing, rolling on the deck as Ace was reliving that memory. The rest of them had to take a couple minutes to recuperate from their laugh attacks, wiping tears from their eyes.

"If you were left alone on an island with Izou and Thatch if they were girls. Who would you go for first, meaning you could procreate and that would be your only way for freedom?" Ace snickered

"What do they have the exact same personality and memories and everything-yoi?"

"Yeah, it would literally be themselves now but as females."

"Oh god-yoi. I would kill myself or fly off, because it would be God's message that the world was going to end -yoi." Marco shivered at that thought, drinking his alcohol. Thatch and Izou looked at each other and themselves.

"We wouldn't be that bad as girls. Well Thatch would be hella ugly, but I would be great as a girl. You don't know what you're missing out on Commander." Izou sassed, as Thatch called out at his insult. Marco grinned, shrugging.

"Oi Ran can you sing?"

"Nope. Next-"

"Too bad you're gonna sing a song for us." Marco looked expectantly at her, with a smirk.

"Nooo~ that's not allowed, is it?" She knew it was a mistake when she looked at Izou who smiled devilishly. All of them turned to face her.

"Fine fine fine. You guys are such bullies I swear." She grumbled. She closed her eyes humming the tune. Until the ship rocked sharply, the waves were turning wide and dangerous.

"We're gonna have to postpone this." Thatch reported to the others, looking at the sea.

"Pfffft." Ran let out. She brought out her sword for what seemed thin air. Closing her eyes as she held it out straight in front of her.

"I would move out of the way if I were you." She warned, most of them stood up, watching her. They watched her concentrate holding the sword dead straight in front of her.

" _ **Great sea, let me soothe your anger."**_ She spoke confidently and softly, she swiped her blade to the left pushing the dangerous waves away from the boat, until they died down. And repeated on the right, and the boat continued to sail smoothly, she placed her sword back where she held it.

"What was that?" Ace asked incredulously, eyes wide, everyone asking the same question.

"A small trick of mine." She grinned, tapping Ace's nose teasingly.

"Since that problem was sorted, you need to sing your song." Thatch resumed, ready to hear some awful drunk singing.

"But I showed you that trick."

"Ahh but it wasn't want I wanted. You going to disobey the first division commander?" Marco reasoned.

"I swear to all the Gods that you commanders have too much power." She muttered. Closing her eyes again, humming the tune to get the timing right.

" _ **The road to my heart oh frost**_

 _ **Cloudy winter sky still or go on**_

 _ **Still rain, rain fell on the road whisper**_

 _ **Because of the rain where you do not come."**_ Her lilting voice was singing quietly, the others watching with extreme interest, none of them laughed.

" _ **The road to my heart cloud covered the**_

 _ **His feet on the path fails**_

 _ **The sad rainy night alone**_

 _ **Sometimes we forget the affair."**_ Although none of them could understand a word of what she was singing, but the tune and warm voice was relaxing, enjoying this foreign language.

" _ **Intermittent rain outside but little withered**_

 _ **Rain as much as I remember the day last soul**_

 _ **Still remember the old streets silently waiting for each other**_

 _ **I remember the wind, the rain, scared."**_ She undid her face mask, making her voice a lot louder, and crisper at the same time rougher, earthier and richer.

" _ **Each day I still take you through the city**_

 _ **Rain floods, birds still high, sad voice still old**_

 _ **Oh hands who brought you this afternoon.**_

 _ **The road to my heart how waves**_

 _ **To love him coming spring flowers dream**_

 _ **My heart forever cool"**_

 _ **O dear, heart winter."**_ Ace just stared at her with amazement, watching her finishing her song, he couldn't believe that she possessed such a voice, and he couldn't imagine what she sang like in the language that they all understood.

"Hey we couldn't understand a word of what you were singing." Marco grumbled a little, despite thoroughly enjoying her singing, still teasing her a little.

"Hey you never said what language I could sing in. Also it was the only song I could think of." She shrugged her shoulders. After when they thought they had enough all of them packed up their stuff and started to walk back. Ace and Ran's were the closest to the deck from underneath so they went in last, as they didn't have far to walk.

Ace was slowly walking back, wanting to fall straight into his hammock,

"Hey Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"Why? Are you unhappy?" he turned around to face her, his expression concerned and a little slurred.

"I'm not happy and I'm not unhappy. I'm just fine." She smiled, trying to wave off Ace.

"Why? You should be happy!" He grumbled, getting a little annoyed that this girl wasn't happy.

"I don't know Ace, I was just wondering."

"Tell me what I can do to make you happy, I'll do it. I swear." He boldly promised, Ran not noticing his serious expression. However he was drunk as well so she couldn't really take him seriously.

"Ace it is okay you don't need to do that. Being with me is good enough." She told truthfully, about to walk off.

"You know you make me feel funny when you say those sorts of things." He grumbled, making her stop and turn around.

"And then you make me mad, like when you told me to ask another girl out." He face palmed himself.

"Awh I'm sorry Ace I didn't want to make you mad." She hugged the commander to show her apology.

"No."

"Wha?"

"I don't accept your apology" he denied, looking down on her, with a frown.

"B-but how can I-"She was cut off by Ace who leaned down and shut her up by pressing his lips to hers, their foreheads pushed against each other, she could feel him smile against her mouth, with a sigh of content.

However Ran was shocked, so shocked that she decked Ace after she realised what happened. Luckily Ace was too drunk to notice anything, and fell down with a dull thump. She looked down at him with wide eyes, hands over her mouth, as she saw him start to drift off to sleep. She dragged him to his room and had to use a couple air discs and her own body strength to lift him into his hammock.

He swayed heavily in the hammock as he was unceremoniously dumped in it. She stood there in shock, looking at his tousled hair and childish freckles. It also gave her time to look at his fine, masculine body, carved muscles that seemed to draw women and men to him wherever he went.

 _It's not surprising since he wears the confidence with it, like a second skin._

She wondered if she was over stepping her boundaries if she undressed him.

It would be a great pleasure but it would be a horrible backlash, if he thought she was a pervert and everything.

Maybe she could wake him up and get him to take off his stuff and she could leave.

"Ace~ Ace"

He tossed a little hearing that.

"Ace, Ace wake up, take off your clothes." He murmured a little, turning away.

"Come on Ace, at least take off your shoes." She grumbled, but he wouldn't do a thing.

She tickled his ear to wake him up, but he slapped her hand, which actually hurt quite a bit. She blew in his face, but he swiped around, which she managed to dodge.

She almost wanted to leave him, but she felt an obligation. So she quickly removed his boots, neatly putting them against the wall. She looked at his belt and knife, and started to slowly slide them off, without as much as a change in breath.

She placed them on the table, and then smoothed over his hair. She looked at the bruise forming on his cheek, she wished she had some medicine, but she unfortunately ran out and forgot to stock up, and he would forget, hopefully. She smiled at his freckles, and ruffled his hair, about to leave, until he grabbed her wrist.

"You might as well finish." He said in his usual warm confident tone. She was afraid he was awake the whole time, but waited to hear his usual snores. She tried to break free from the grasp, but lo and behold he was strong as iron, and she couldn't break his arm without waking him, could she? No, that would be unethical as well.

So she hoped this would work, holding his nose so he couldn't breathe through it, hopefully waking it up and releasing her. Unfortunately it worked a little too well, he woke up, feeling like he couldn't breathe so he shot a column of fire, which Ran's wrist was caught up in, however he released his grip and she ran off, trying to find her burn medicine. Ace looked around sleepily and confused, found himself half undressed, shrugged and kicked off his shorts, snoring once again.


	5. Fight!

_**Recap: Ran is going to go home, Izou is stirring up trouble. Ace is confused whether or not Ran likes him or not.**_

 _ **Key:**_ _ **"..." Ran is speaking in her mother tongue, or when someone else is talking in the same language as her.**_

 _Italics means thoughts_

* * *

Ace woke up fully awake, wiping the drool from his cheek, he grumbled and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling, groaning, he felt an intense pain in his cheek. He tenderly touched his cheek, wincing a little. His brows furrowed in confusion, he didn't remember getting hit. The memories from last night got a little fuzzy towards the end of the night, and he didn't remember anyone decking him, so it was a mystery. He looked around his room sleepily, and saw his boots neatly put against the wall next to the door. How strange, he usually kicked them off when he was about to go to bed, and let it strewn around, since he didn't really care, so it was strange his stuff was neatly put away.

Was someone in here cleaning?

But who would come into Ace's room, no one would go into Ace's room if they had to, because it was incredibly messy. But someone did, in fact Ace didn't remember taking off his clothes, he didn't even remember walking to his room. He huffed as he dressed himself and freshened himself up as he walked up to the deck looking for breakfast. He saw everyone chomping down on breakfast, Ace took his usual spot next to Thatch and Marco.

"Mornin'" he greeted them.

"Stop shouting." Thatch groaned, trying not faint from the major hangover.

"What happened to your face-yoi?" Marco asked, as he ignored Thatch. Marco didn't seem at all affected by last night's drinking.

"I don't know. I woke up like this."

"That's what I tell everyone." Izou chimed in, sitting down as well, also very unaffected from last night's drinking.

"Well I definitely didn't hit you-yoi" Marco ensured Ace. "Thatch was the first one to go in, so it must have been the last people to go to their rooms."

"Ran was definitely last." Izou remembered, he already hypothesised what happened.

"Did you make her mad-yoi?"

"I can't think of a reason if I did." Ace mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Speak of the devil." Izou whispered as Ran came out onto the deck. However not in her usual brown trench coat, she was in a large hoodie and some shorts, her hair not even put up in her usual hairstyle, yawning a lot.

"So Ran-Ran how are you coping?" Izou asked innocently. Ran replied with some unintelligible mutter as she sat down, starting to stretch. She sleeping grabbed a bun and stuffed it into her mouth as she continued stretching her leg.

"So morning really isn't your time of day-yoi?" Marco asked innocently. Ran nodded sleepily, still stretching, alternating legs. She began to stretch her back, letting her bones crack satisfying, as she continued to stretch her body.

"Why are you all so quiet?" She asked, still stretching.

"We were wondering-"

"Nothing." Ace cut off. Ran looked up at Ace, her eyes widened in shock, signifying to the rest of them that she probably wasn't to blame, since her expressions were too honest.

"W-what-?"

"Nothing. I woke up like this." Ace grumbled, still puzzled over he got hit.

"You want some medicine?" She offered.

"YES! Ran please make that special hangover soup." Thatch interrupted, rubbing his temples.

"No."

"Why? I'm your commander." He demanded, he was desperate for some alleviation.

"No, Izou-sama is my commander." She corrected him, challenging his demand.

"Izou do something~"

"She can do whatever she wants." Izou smirked, shrugging. Thatch groaned as he laid down, his head throbbing. They all smirked as they began to chatter very loudly, almost shouting, teasing their friend. Ran smiled as she continued her stretching and eating, enjoying this friendly banter.

"INTRUDER!" they heard someone call from above them. Marco, Izou, Ace and Thatch looked to where their watchmen was pointing to, which was behind Ran. They grew defensive, glaring angrily at the stranger behind Ran.

"Lam Ou Ran, you've finally appeared." The stranger said, drawing a blade, pointing it at the back of Ran's head. All of the Whitebeard pirates drew out their weapons, glaring at this stranger, waiting for him to make a drastic move. The four commanders Ran was sitting with, looked at Ran, calmly drinking her hot tea, not even remotely afraid. She sighed, closing her eyes, yawning.

"I'm waiting." She replied, all of them were confused as to what she meant. They watched her head move as the sliver of sliver darted around her face, her bored expression didn't change a bit. All of them still waiting to assist their comrade.

"Still sloppy as always." She commented as she pushed the flat side of the blade down, ending the little sword dance. He didn't say anything as the metal clanged against the deck. He lunged towards her, Marco Ace and Izou all fired at the attacker. However before they knew it, the attacker was brutally thrown to the side of the ship, rolled flat on his face. The blue and orange flames were extinguished, Izou's bullet lodged into the ship.

"Attacking a girl before she even gets changed out her pyjamas is a little rude. I mean you didn't even greet me." She tsked disapprovingly, looking over at the strange attacker with a raised eyebrow.

"So you know the guy?" Izou asked, staring at him as well.

"Yeah, he's a real tool." She sighed, grabbing another bun and stood up. "Could you guys keep an eye on him please? He won't do anything, and he won't wake up until I make him get up anyways. So don't worry, I'll explain when I come back." She walked back, her hands behind her hair, still stretching. The rest of them resumed eating, curious.

All the Whitebeard pirates had finished breakfast, packing away the things getting ready for today's adventure. They had placed the attacker in the centre of the deck as everyone was leaning on the ship's edge, surrounding him. Ran came out fastening her hair ribbons walking out, and straightening her mask.

She bent down next to the attacker and flicked his forehead.

"Oi." He moved with a groan stretching.

"I forgot you can use acupuncture." He rubbed his head, groaning.

All of them looked at each other in confusion.

"Garararara! You guys are far too slow. Ran used acupuncture, touching pressure points as she grabbed a hold of her attacker before she threw him at the boat's edge. It needs the utmost precision and speed to utilise such a skill." Whitebeard explained to his sons.

"Well you're an idiot for walking onto an Emperor's ship and flat out trying to attack me." She sighed, pulling up the guy.

"Well when I heard a woman with our kingdom's signature hat jumping onto Whitebeard's ship, I couldn't miss an opportunity to find, the mythical woman Lam Ou Ran."

"Is that what they call me nowadays?"

"They're calling you a lot worse. Believe me." He mumbled rubbing his head, Ran patting him down. Ace gritted his teeth a little.

"Oi Ran, is he your boyfriend or something?" Thatch called, before he knew it, there were small daggers lodged in the ship next to his feet, dangerously close.

"No." She answered back.

"Although what happened to your eye? Why is it-"

" _ **Shut up"**_ She threatened, muttering. The others interested in what he had to say about Ran's eyes. They looked normal, but apparently not.

" _ **Why have you covered up your eyes? It's a sign of your bloodline."**_

" _ **Because it's way too noticeable. If anyone one saw me, pirate or non-pirate, I'm trying to keep it on the down low."**_

" _ **They'll find out sooner or later."**_

" _ **I'm hoping for the latter."**_

" _ **You can't hide it forever, they're going to find out."**_

" _ **I know, the right time will come."**_ She assured him, nodding. The rest of them still watching, curious as to what they were discussing.

" _ **You know you can't come home with these pirates. It's going to be way too noticeable, your plan is not going to work. You have to be under disguise."**_

"Let's discuss it at another time." They reverted back, the man gave her a strange look, but nodded.

"Fine." He kneeled down in front of the pirates his head bowed "I'm sorry for intruding on my trip. I was so caught up in catching Lam Ou Ran that I was rudely intruding on your ship. I meant no harm to Emperor Whitebeard and his subordinates. "He apologised elegantly.

"Seems like extreme politeness is a condition where Ran is from." Thatch commented, chuckling.

"No you're just an impolite Neanderthal." Izou whipped back,

"Hey!" putting his hand on his chest feeling a little hurt. The rest of them chuckling.

"Do you care for a duel, Lam Ou Ran?" the strange man offered with a strange look in his eyes.

"I highly doubt that now is the right time for a-"

"Gararara there is never a wrong time for a duel. I think all my sons are wondering what your fighting prowess is like." Whitebeard chimed in with a grin, the rest of them cheering in agreement. It was a hot topic among the pirates wondering what the mysterious new recruit truly fought like. Ran looked around to see them watch in interest, she sighed, pursing her lips behind her mask. Looking at her 'friend' with a little annoyance.

"Fine." She muttered. "Two battles, one no weapons second round with weapons." She added.

"Fine. No conqueror's haki is to be used by you."

"Fine"

"No hiding either, only on this deck."

"Fine then." She agreed and the nodded. Both of them walked away from each other and started to stretch. The man practiced some moves, raising his legs and arms in artistic strict movements. Full concentration on his movements. Ran was still yawning, rubbing her eyes, moving comically and stretching her legs, touching her toes a couple times and doing slow back bends. It was quite amusing to see such different styles. The man was doing masculine practicing, with aggressive moves and rhythmic breathing. They looked on the other side to see Ran showing off her flexibility, pulling her leg over her head with ease and holding the pose while she continued to crack her bones. Then doing the same on the other leg, bending it over her shoulder, the others seemed a little impressed, with both them.

"Imagine how flexible she can be in bed." Thatch roughly chuckled, Izou smacked him round the head, rolling his eyes.

Ace was watching avidly, his interest was peaking, he hadn't actually seen Ran fight in combat, he had only use her techniques, but never seen her use her fists. He wondered what the mysterious young woman fought like, would she be better than Ace? He hadn't seen a lot of woman fighters, although there was the legend of the woman warriors on the woman only island, however in his years as a pirate he hadn't fought a lot of woman. Which applied to a lot of other men in the Whitebeard crew, were they going to experience a spectacle?

"First one to be tossed out to the sea loses." She stated, walking back to the centre of the ship, waiting for him to finish.

"That would be too easy, first one to break someone on this ship loses."

"Fine." They stared at each other. The pirates stopped talking, all interested in the start of the fight, they were excited to see how this mysterious female veteran fighter was going to act. She raised her arms and hands in a defensive stance, the stranger only smiled, leaving his arms by his sides.

Then she started with a sequence of explosive fast paced punches which he deflected with ease, he ended her sequence by grabbing her forearm, causing her to hiss, pulling her towards him and trying to slam her to the ground. Before she hit the ground, she swiped her leg around to trip him onto his back, and kicked his chest to make him release his grip, flipping back onto her feet, but not before he grabbed her sleeve ripping it off, revealing her bandaged arm.

Ace was surprised to see her bandaged arm, since she didn't have any injuries since yesterday, so what could have hurt her in the last twelve hours? She looked at her arm, making sure there was no bleeding.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He taunted, standing up and throwing her ripped sleeve to the side.

"Yes, so I prefer for you to not use it for your benefit. It's still healing."

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything." They took their stances again, they watched the expression on her face change again, a more serious colder look. The stranger struck his leg trying to hit her vulnerable spots, which she deflected with ease, pushing him back with force. Once again at a standstill. Ran started her aggressive attack, pummelling him, kicking him and swiping at him, whilst he defended himself, letting a very few hits reach him. However due to the speed and type of attacks Ran was using in combination with her strength and stamina the pirates could see the stranger having trouble with keeping up his defence.

"Maybe I stop waking her up in the morning." Thatch said a little apprehensively, watching Ran attack ruthlessly. Marco chuckled at the fourth commander's worry, shaking his head, he couldn't quite take his eyes off the furious attack she demonstrating. Ace's lips quirked up a little, he enjoyed seeing her exhibit such strong spirit and mind, he remembered how indifferent and robotic she was, although she was still just as powerful then, this exhibition of skills and spirit seen today was making Ace like her more and more. He thought the way she was fighting was incredible, she was graceful and swift, Ace was watching her in slow motion, thinking she was tremendously beautiful and powerful it was making her even more attractive to him and his heart beat faster with adrenaline. In fact he really wanted another sparring match with her, which ended in a variety of ways in Ace's mind.

The stranger managed to grab both of her wrists, trying to hold her straight for him to aim at, however she used his strong grip to her advantage, kicking his attacks, then kicking the man in the face with both feet, both of them falling to the ground.

"You're holding back." He commented, looking at her evenly.

"There is a reason, I think you know why." She said, dusting herself off. The others looking a little worried at the stranger's comment. He huffed at her retort. As she started again, with even more fury and ruthlessness, with almost an unstoppable sequence of kicks and punches, however the stranger had managed to flip her on her back, clapping her ears to confuse her and keep her still for seconds as he tried to body slam her, however she kicked him back, but still hadn't broken anything on the boat.

The other pirates watched with avid anticipation, holding onto what they were sitting or leaning on. Barely saying anything to each other. Watching each move by the two, almost entranced, and inspired.

They started again, both growing more furious, Ran kicked him heavily in a succession of vulnerable spots (not his crotch) rendering him defenceless and locked in a headlock. Both of them struggling, Ran tossing him up, and before he reached the ground she wiped her leg to kick him sideways straight into the side of the boat. The boat tipping towards the man displayed the amount of power and force Ran exerted, causing splinters and cracks to form in the wood, ending the fight.

"Hey uh Ran." Ran was in a defensive stance waiting for the attacker to rise.

"Yeah?" Not noticing anything looking at the attacker for any signs of movement.

"Your top." Izou mentioned. She looked down to see her bandaged chest, holding her bust in place. Her trousers covering her stomach, bunched around her waist. Her cheeks a little flush, but covered by her mask. She looked at the attacker to see the torn material of her top.

"For the love of God, can people stop ripping my clothes? It's not as if these clothes are easy to find or buy, I actually like these clothes. First Izou now this guy." She complained, she realised the guy wasn't going to attack. She whined, scratching her head.

"All my other clothes are dirty, and I don't want to wear a hoodie when fighting." She complained. Izou offered some of his clothes but Ran declined the offer, saying she didn't want to ruin his clothes as well wear long baggy clothing when fighting.

"You could borrow Marco's jacket that should fit you right?" Izou offered, smirking as he watched Ace's gritted teeth.

"Or you could borrow Ace's shirt, I mean they're both big guys and you're a medium girl so it should fit you fine, or just a little baggy, right?" Izou grin stretched even wider at Ace's blush.

"Uh sure as long as they don't mind." Ran looked at them both with questioning eyes. Ace looked away as he took off his shirt and shoved it in her face, making her smell his natural musk, which was calming and appealing at the same time. She smiled and thanked Ace as she pulled on his shirt, doing it up all the way. He looked at her.

"You look like an idiot."

"What?"

"Why can't you wear a shirt cool? You look like such a dweeb." Noticing her do the collar up.

"I admit, you look dorky and cute at the same time." Izou commented.

"Well it's only a fight, not a looks contest." She retorted back. Ace blushed a little bit more, why did she have to look so cute? He tried to hide it, by acting a little mad.

"Come here." Ace commanded, Izou looked at Ran, who stood before Ace, biting the air and winking at her. Ran rolled her eyes, as Ace tried to make her shirt fit and look better. His face was still blushing, and his hands a little shaky with nervousness. He has touched girls, naked and clothed, usually ripping them off, but this was a little different since he was moving it around not taking it all off. He licked his lips as undid a collar button, trying not to reveal his excitement and them some top buttons, sweating a little under his hat, so the collar opened up showing her throat and collarbones, her bandages just peeping behind the opened shirt buttons. God why did it feel like forever as he was fixing her shirt, Ace was growing even more nervous. God why was she so small, and why was he so tall? He could clearly see down her cleavage and it looked way too tempting, Ace's eyelids fluttered trying to focus on fixing her collar, however she was so still so he could easily see her tan skin flawless skin, how he wanted to see if was as sweet as it looked. He gulped.

"Ace I think you've done enough." Izou patted his arm, smiling, wanting to roll over with laughter at this turn of events.

"Told you it would look better." He mumbled, patting her shoulder, and then turning her around, so she wouldn't face him, watching her pull her long thick wavy black hair from under her shirt.

"Thanks Ace." She smiled, practicing some moves in the shirt. Izou watched Marco stare at her, with his sleepy expression, noticing her bare arms.

"You can borrow my jacket-yoi." He shrugged it off handing it too her, "Ace's shirt looks a little thin, so you can wear it on top, if you like-yoi. And will cover your bandaged arm-yoi." Izou's mouth agape that his first commander was seriously offering his jacket to a woman. Ace frowning a little.

"Oh sure thank you Marco." She tried it on, but found that it was just too big, the sleeves longer than her actual arms and the jacket almost like a dress on her.

"Aren't you two going to be cold?" She looked at the both of them, realising who she was asking.  
"Never mind then." She tried folding the arms, so she could actually see her arms. Then gave up and took it off, handing it back to Marco. Making Ace grin a little, watching her take off the purple jacket that obstructing his view of Ran wearing his shirt, literally. He felt a little happy that she took it off, and kept his shirt on.

"It's a little too big for me, Marco thank you though." Bowing, as Thatch was laughing at the subtle innuendo. She walked to the stranger, clapped her hands.

" _ **Oi wake up, second round dumb ass."**_ She bent down to get her torn shirt and walked off to get something from her room. Returning a few moments later with a large heavy case.

They watched the stranger crack his bones whilst standing up. Ripping off his shirt, indicating to the other men that he wasn't ripping shirts out of attack, he just did it out of convenience, apparently. Showing off his tough, scar ridden body, if there were many girls, it would have been a fanworthy moment, however since it was a ship full of men with extremely few women, they only compared their own bodies with that man, for better and for worse. He picked out his long, curved dangerously sharp blade, with nine metal rings along the back edge that jingled with every move _ ***1**_. They all have seen varieties of different weapons, but this one looked particularly ominous, and the weather agreed with their opinion as the sky began to darken. The looked over at Ran to see her open her trunk to bring out two large brightly coloured balls on sticks, closing the trunk _ ***2**_. They looked confused at her, was she going to defend herself with some plastic balls on a stick?

"First one to submit loses."

"No Haki."

"Stop ripping off my clothes."

"One type of weapon, even if it breaks. If it breaks you have to fight barehanded." The men were looking at Ran with worry, a dangerously sharp curved blade against what seemed like children's' toys.

"Fine by me" They looked at each other evenly, the other men looked worried, gulping. Was Ran perhaps too proud to show weakness, was she just that stubborn?

They started at the middle again, holding their weapons out. Holding the attention and tension of the ship, focusing purely on their fight. The stranger began swinging his heavy sword from the side, but she pushed back the heavy sword with ease with her weapon. They were all surprised to hear the sound of clashing metal.

"They look like toys, but they're made of metal." Izou whispered, just as surprised as the rest of them.

She easily deflected his strikes, the pirates almost felt their blood drain from their system as they saw the stranger raise his sword, the metal gleaming in the last ray of sunlight and striking it down, however it was stopped by her weapon, although it seemed that the sword should have cut through her weapon with great ease, but surprisingly to the pirates it didn't. Ran held her ground, not worried at all about the blade, staring straight at the man.

" _ **Tell me why you really came to find me."**_

" _ **To take you home."**_

" _ **I can get home by myself thank you very much"**_ She snipped back, the sky was turning dark. Ace and Marco were worried, seeing their friend's expression grow steely, and their angry talk in their foreign tongue.

" _ **I know that, but you seem to be taking an awful long time getting back."**_

" _ **I am going home."**_

" _ **Are you really? Or are you scared?"**_ She growled at that remark, showing that he was obviously getting to her, and pushed his sword off and swiping her heavy weapon, slamming him into the ground. The skies seemed to open up, pouring down on the sea and the ship.

" _ **I am not scared. I was lost and now I'm going back home."**_ She watched him get back up, letting him pick up his sword.

" _ **You've been lost for a real long time. I think you got scared, and are trying to hide in this pirate ship, trying to forget your past."**_ He taunted, his anger clearly present.

" _ **Shut up!"**_ She swiped at him, blocking his sword strikes, knocking his wrists and flipping over him and swinging her weapon again slamming him into the ship side. _**"If I was trying to forget my past then I wouldn't be going home would I?"**_ Her anger reflected in the sudden intense downpour. He groaned, his shoulder a little out of place. He looked at the guys who were close to him, and the pirate helped picked up his sword, as the snapped his shoulder back in place by slamming his shoulder against the ship, testing his shoulder. All of them looked at Ran with a little bit of fear and admiration. Just how strong were those childishly coloured weapons, or just how powerful was Ran?

" _ **Such strong anger. Did I hit a nerve, am I making you lose control?"**_ He teased, taking his sword back from the pirate holding it for him.

"Are they arguing or falling in love?" Thatch questioned, noting the heat, passion and anger between the two of them. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one noticing.

" _ **I SAID SHUT UP."**_ She attacked him, the metal clanging, not noticing the heavy downpour, attacking him, and making him defend himself against her attacks, not able to get any strikes in. She struck his wrists making him drop his sword, she kicked it away in mid-air, the metal clanged against the wooden deck. She pummelled him to the ground, getting him flat on his back, stepping on his body, on various pressure points so he wasn't able to move, holding his arms out flat, her dual weapon holding each hand out with excessive pressure keeping him flat.

" _ **You're afraid aren't you? Afraid of what's waiting for you, it's driving you insane isn't it?"**_ He sneered.

" _ **You don't know what you're talking about! I am facing it by going home!"**_

" _ **Why aren't you going home directly, why are you staying with these pirates? It's because you don't know if you want to go home yet. You coward."**_ She hissed, increasing her power, crushing his hands under her weapons, making him a little infuriated growled at her in anger. The sky was rumbling as the rain continued to pour down on them in an intense session.

"Seriously guys are they having eye sex or something, look at them." Thatch commented quietly, however no-one was disagreeing. They all looked in pure curiosity, Ace noticed her wet hair that was miraculously made darker, than it already was, the rain dripping off her face, as if she was crying. They watched her slowly put her foot on his throat, making him croak. They all looked incredibly worried, for the stranger now, however they didn't want to intervene, unsure of what might happen.

" _ **You're losing your anger and control because I'm right. You're a traitor and a coward."**_ The rain thundered down, with a force that was unnatural and the waves were rolling and crashing dangerously. She held her weapons even stronger, pushing his hands into the wood of the deck, almost denting it.

" _ **I AM IN CONTROL."**_ She roared majestically, crushing his throat with her foot, making him gasp desperately. They all stood up in attention, wiping the rain from their faces.

But there was no more rain coming down. It was held still, the droplets held still, even the ones that were about to hit the floor, didn't. All of them stared at the droplets, their mouths a little open at the magnificent skill displayed to them.

"Guys look." Thatch motioned to the waves, they weren't calm, and they were held still at the highest height, about to crash back down on the sea surface. They looked at the droplets, the waves, and lastly at Ran who still held her pose. However she slowly took off the weapons, and stepped off him. The droplets still hanging in mid-air like decorations, the waves not moving at all.

" _ **I will be back, I don't need you or anyone to escort me. Just go back and wait for me. I promise I will be back."**_ She said confidently, looking at him as he was coughing.

 _ **"I'm sorry I called you a traitor and a coward. It was unnecessary. I am obviously outmatched and I was out of line."**_ He genuinely apologised, got on his knees bowing, towards her, his face mortified and guilty, but also in awe at her power.

 _ **"I said shut up."**_ She cut him off, sighing, holding her weapon on her shoulder, the water dripping off her hair and clothes. He did as he told, meekly finding his weapon, and bowed apologising for the ruckus that he had caused. He bowed deeply once again, not saying a word, heeding her words, and left, taking his own boat and sailed away. She looked at everyone who was staring at her, her expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry I caused this rain storm." She apologised, as she moved her weapon to clear the rain drops and pushed the high waves far away, the sea resumed its normal tempo. Her lips pursed.

"I didn't mean for it get that intense, and get everyone soaked." No one could really say anything. They couldn't say anything.

"I'll take my leave." She answered quietly, grabbing her trunk in her left hand, as well as holding her dual weapon, one in each hand. The rain drops falling off the rounded colourful surface, walking off in the direction of her room.

"Ran." She turned at the call of her name, her hair quickly making a puddle on the deck, as she stood still facing the direction of the call. Her face also had rain drops on her face, falling from her soaked hair, also soaking her mask.

Marco walked up to the drenched girl, taking her weapons from her hands, well almost wrestling it from her hands, and her trunk. Patting her shoulder, noticing her intensely angry expression, feeling her cold wet skin. Placing them on the floor and gave her his jacket.

"You're freezing, take this jacket, otherwise you're going to get ill-yoi." He warned her, and then pushed her in the direction of her room, watching her walk off. They all watched her undo her hair ribbons and her mask stuffing it into her bra, her hair sticking to her back, resembling an almost shiny, stream of liquid black ink, her soft footsteps disappearing.

"Remind me not to get her angry ever again." Thatch remarked, still looking at the sea, making sure it wasn't still. The men walking to Marco, looking at her weapons and trunk.

"Holy shit, she was insane. She flipped in the second round. That guy didn't have a chance in hell."

"Yeah. What do you think that guy was saying to her to get all riled up?"

"I don't know and frankly I want to know so I know what not to say to her."

The opened the trunk to see a mess of random weapons, obviously aged and traditional, but there were barely any scratches and the colour was just fading, but obviously well cared for, and well forged.

They picked up a couple swords, trying out what they were like. Ace picked up one of the weapons she had used during the fight, but only just managing with one hand, and had to grip it with both hands to hold it comfortably.

"This is kinda heavy." He remarked, a little surprised that something that seemed so innocent was actually so deadly. Izou and Thatch tried the other one, their eyes widened at the sheer weight of this one weapon.

"Shit man, its fucking heavy." Thatch commented, trying it out, gently pushing it against Ace and asking him if he felt heavy on him. Ace tried to push it off, but found it was a little hard to push it off, since it was just so incredibly heavy.

"She was carrying each one in each hand, and swinging it around as if it was nothing, even with ease and finesse." Izou remembered.

As they were packing up her weapons, one question was going through their minds.

Just who was Lam Ou Ran?

* * *

After Ran had taken a long hot shower, washing her hair thoroughly enjoying the sting of hot water against her skin. She felt herself becoming calmer, after she put on a fresh set of under garments and her sleep wear on she sat at her desk, casting her hallucinogen dome, locking her door before taking out her contact lens, seeing her golden eye, as the guy's words were repeated again and again.

"Everyone will see the real me." She told herself, it wasn't wavering in fright, it was a confident statement and she nodded believing in herself. She took out the colourful vials looking at them, she had worked up to the last vial, and she had mastered it in the last few days. However she was always doubting herself, so she took the very last vial, unscrewed the top.

"I am going home."

And downed the vial.

* * *

It seemed as if Ran's mysterious intruder and attacker was forgotten as Ran had stayed in her room, no one disturbing her at all. Despite Ace and Marco having the urge to knock on her door, but refrained from doing so.

"My sons, we're going to be docking at a very special island in a few days' time." He smiled.

"Where old man?"

"The main island of the Yuht Kingdom, Ran's homeland!" he cheered, the others too.

"Don't tell her yet, I want to surprise my daughter." He made the others promise their father to not ruin his surprise for her.  
( _ **Extra fight scene, you can skip it, if you want, I just wanted to for fun.)**_  
Later on she came out on the deck, her hair in her usual updo, and a plain short traditional dress. She walked up to Marco, handing him his jacket, whose upper half was naked, taking in the warm sun rays, thanking him quietly. Ruffled her hair playfully, hoping that Whitebeard's surprise was going to cheer her up. Then walking over to Ace, who was also bare chested, she tried to hide her blush, thanking her mask that hid her blush, thanking him for his shirt that was neatly folded and ironed, which surprised him.

"Oi Ran!" She heard someone call, twirling around to see the other subordinates come up to her, with her weapons trunk.

"Y-yes?" a little nervous, oh god were they going to ask about the fight?

"We want a battle."

"Wha-why?"

"Because we want to see how strong you are."

"I don't want to-"

"Come on, some friendly sparring." They tried to ease her out of her defence shell, they smiled at her genuinely, really wanting to try out their skills with someone who was clearly very powerful.

"Mhmm okay, weapons only." She softly demanded. They all nodded. She smiled as she rummaged through her trunk.

"So is it one vie one?"

"More like one vie twenty." Her head turned up at the drastic change in number. She grumbled, but accepted it, since she assumed that they were all too impatient to have their turn, and wanted to see if she could defeat twenty strong men.

"Do I get two weapons?" She asked, picking up long thick curved sword that coloured cloths hanging at the edge of the handle, and a long, heavy straight sword that had intricate designs carved on the middle. Both sword ends pointy, and edges gleamed in the sunlight.

"Nope. Unless it's those ball weapons. But you're restricted to one weapon." They set the rules. She smiled, picking the straight sword, packing away her trunk and walking to the centre. Not taking the sword out of its sheath.

"Fifty berries that she wins."

"Why don't I just give you my money?"

She held the attention, then they started to bring their weapons down on her. She drew her sword out of its sheath, already knocking down at least five weapons to the ground, blocking the other attack with her sword's sheath. After a few war cries and a couple more clangs of metal, the men had backed away, weapons on the ground, and Ran without a disturbed hair, she finished with a flourish, in an impressive martial arts pose, her sword and body held up in high pride and confidence.

The all kneeled down, calling her their master and realigning their loyalty to her as their master and guide, to self-improvement. She laughed a little, bowing at them, hoping they were joking.

"Now you had a warm up, how about for the main fight?" Ace grinned, cocking a smile, tipping his hat, at the confused lady.

"What do you mean?"

"He's saying that Ace and I are going to fight you now, we want to see what you're really made of-yoi." Marco walked out from the men who were standing at the edge, spectating.

"Why?"

"Like I said, we want to see what you're really made of. You were holding back the first time we met, now you can have free reign, we want to see how you fare against two devil fruit users." Ace explained, grinning, standing next to Marco in front of Ran.

"Do I get to use weapons?"

"You can use whatever you want."

"Good deal." She mused, wondering how she should play it out. She put her sword back in its sheath and into the trunk, leaving the trunk open.

She stood in front of them, weapon- less ready to fight.

"No weapons?" Ace smirked

"I managed to defend myself with no weapons didn't I? First time we met, Portgas. D Ace."

"Sure, but just know that your little water trick won't extinguish my fire." He added cockily, he could feel the adrenaline pump his excited heartbeat.

"We'll see."

"Stop this trash talking, and let's fight-yoi." He tsked, he was eager to see how she was going to cope with the top two Whitebeard commanders, planning to show her and the others that being a commander wasn't just a title.

Before she could even draw water Ace started.

"Hiken!" (Fire-fist) directing the destructive fire power straight at her, travelling extremely fast, so Ran wouldn't be able to draw up her water barrier. However it didn't hit her. She held her palm out redirecting the stream of powerful flames. He grinned.

"Water isn't my only trick" However before she could start, she was caught off by a strong kick from a majestic blue flame bird, quickly bracing her arms above her head countering the kick. However it was strong, too strong that she fell down on her butt, at the sheer force.

"I told you to stop talking-yoi" he grinned, flying off. "Impressive-yoi." He flew back to his original position "Doesn't your arm hurt-yoi?" He nodded at her covered arm, she pulled her sleeve back, showing her metal armlet, smirking.

"Not bad rookie-yoi" his arms still blue flamed wings. "Good now I don't feel bad about kicking you on your bad arm."

"STOP FLIRTING." Izou shouted, smiling devilishly at them. Ran rolled her eyes, as she still was thinking about what move she should use. These two were incredibly powerful and she was wondering if she could take two out at the same time, because if she took one out, she would be vulnerable to the other, and she couldn't just keep a defence all the time, she had to attack. However she didn't know what to do. However for now she could hold them off.

She watched small green balls of light surround Ace, like fireflies, she looked worried, and Marco was already out of sight.

"Hidaruma!" (Firey Doll) Sending the balls of fire in my direction, however they couldn't reach her, for some reason, they had deflected back, as if there was a wall. Marco also couldn't penetrate this strange barrier as well.

Ace grinned, she had put up a major wall, by solidifying the air, enough to protect herself. She had yet to attack, he could see her still a little worried, and he knew she was worried because she didn't know how to attack.

"So you put up another barrier eh? You still don't know whether to attack right?" he smiled as he got no response, knowing he hit the nail on the head. She released the barrier, and drew made some waves so the water would get on the ship, she would need it in a few seconds. She ran towards them, jumping up to gain some height hopefully it would draw them to her.

As she expected, Marco was faster and counteracted before she could try and attack. She braced her arm position, knocking her backwards and at a height. As Marco landed and called for Ace to finish her off. He grinned, standing still, charging his element, holding his fingers in a cross shape. Tipping his hat as he released a cross shaped column of fire at her, steam released as well. Pushing her to the back of the deck, face down.

"It's not that surprising that she got beat, I mean Marco has regeneration powers and Ace is just all round powerful, fire is the most destructive element."

"It's not over." Izou called, Ace and Marco who were grinning at each other and smiling turned to see that where Ran was face down on the deck, she had disappeared and they couldn't sense her presence at all.

Before they knew it they had blades against their throats, and Ran was in between them, pushing Ace's head with her foot to make more space and form another impressive stance. The entire crew was surprised, the commanders of the first and second divisions were evenly matched it seemed, by one woman, even when they were in their element, in their prime. Their eyes widened in surprise, as they had been duped.

"How-"

"Look at your feet." She told them, taking her foot down, and her swords. They both looked at their feet, to see small kunai and other small daggers securely holding down his sandals. For Marco it was next to his big toe and his little toe and all around his heel. Literally making him immobile if he did try to move. Ace had none, but looked over at Marco's his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"When I kicked you-yoi. No you made me kick you so could gain some height and time and threw your kunai, shadow stitching me-yoi. But how did you survive Ace's attack-yoi?"

"Water barrier." Ace realised, remembering the steam.

"Hehehe. I knew drawing some water onto the boat would come in handy." She grinned as she undid the kunai, smiling up at the two commanders.

"I have to admit I was shit out of luck. That was really last minute, and I didn't even know if it would work. I had to assume that you guys would think it was over once I was face down, and start celebrating. " She shrugged, packing her weapons trunk, as they both laughed. "But I admit, you guys could have easily beaten me. Devil fruit users aren't my speciality."

"Not yet anyways." Izou whispered, loud enough for Ran to pick up and shoot evil looks at him. Ran was about to walk off to put away her trunk.

 _ **(End of extra scene)**_

"Ou Ran." Whitebeard called her over. She walked over to the central lowered platform area

"I see you're settling in here, better and better." Whitebeard chuckling, enjoying watching her fights, he felt so proud that he had a talented and beautiful daughter in his large family.

"Mhmm!" She smiled, even though she was pensive a lot of the time, she couldn't be sad in front of her father.

"I have good news for you! The next destination is your home land, the Yuht Kingdom. We'll be reaching the main island in three days." He waited for her reaction, happy he could visit his child's homeland.

Ran didn't know how to say anything after she heard that. Her body felt hollow, this was not to plan. She didn't plan for this at all, they weren't supposed to be coming to her kingdom at all. However she saw Whitebeard's happy face, and didn't have the heart to break his heart, since he was so happy to give her this news. She should have been happy, she did want to go home, but this isn't what was supposed to happen. So she ended up crying. Crying in front of Whitebeard, in tears of happiness and sadness.

"I'm glad you're so happy my child."

* * *

 _ ***1- The weapon is a Dao (chinese broadsword) It has rings on the back of it, variant of the dao (I think so anyways)**_

 ** _*2- The weapon is called Chui, two metal balls one the ends of thick wooden poles, usually black but for this story I made them deceptively innocent._**


	6. The Apparent Truth

_**Recap: The Whitebeard pirates are on their way to Ran's homeland, Yuht Kingdom. She's not too particularly happy about it.**_

* * *

Since learning that the Whitebeard Pirates were on course to her home kingdom, Ran was stressing out about how to not let them catch her secret. She could poison them all, however that would be unethical, but it wasn't option ruled out.

Thatch, Ace and Izou were sitting outside, enjoying the good sailing weather, chattering about daily things.

"Do you think there will be any brides for me in the Yuht kingdom?" Thatch wondered out loud.

"No girl would willingly marry you." Izou sassed, Marco and Ace laughing their asses off.

"Why not, every girl loves a man who can cook, shows I'm talented and pragmatic." He triumphed Izou.

"Doesn't mean that you're still not ugly." Izou snickered,

"You know you're really mean and I really don't" He grumbled, although laughed because he couldn't follow his act seriously.

"So Marco you going to look for any love interests in the Yuht kingdom?" Izou asked, always interested since he had talked about his arranged marriage.

"I don't know, we'll just see." He answered cryptically.

"Or perhaps you have a love interest already?" Izou joked.

"Who knows?" He answered. Izou had to bite back his curiosity.

"Ace I'm guessing you're going to attract the prettiest girls and maybe you won't set them on fire during coitus." Thatch teased, making the rest of them spit out their drink. With laughter.

"Can you guys please draw straws to see who will stay behind and look after ship on the first day." Their comrade handed them straws in his tightly fisted hands, all of them lucky, they could venture on the first day.

"Hey do you know if Ran is also going on the first day, I imagine she must be?" Ace asked, hoping that he could accompany her.

"No I haven't gotten round to her yet." The comrade moved onto the next group.

"I wonder what it's like, it might be like the woman only tribe warrior island."

"Yeah we would be fucked because they would want to kill us."

"Oh yeah that would be bad."

Izou headed in to get some more food, Ace noticed it, and something on his mind, knowing he couldn't talk to Thatch would mean him laughing and giggling and not actually helping him. And it would be plain awkward talking to Marco about it, especially as it seemed that he was his rival in it. He made sure that they were in the kitchen alone.

"Izou."

"Yeah Ace?" Not expecting much from him.

"I want some advice. Please." He asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah you can always talk to me." Izou found his jar of Nutella, getting a spoon, undoing the top.

"I've been having inappropriate dreams about Ran." Izou turned around in surprise dropping the jar, shocking Ace.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry are you guys still a thing?" Even though Ace disliked the idea of Ran with anyone, he was still an honourable man and respected worthy men, which was the commander of the sixteenth division.

"No no. I was just surprised." Izou's mind was racing, finally some action.

"Yeah me too, I guess. I've been having weird dreams since that night she sang. It's really annoying, I had the strangest feeling that someone else was with me in my room, undressing me, and I really think it's Ran. It's been annoying me so much that I don't sleep that much nowadays, and barely talk." Izou awed in sympathy.  
"And ever since then her voice has been haunting me, when she sings in her language. But she seems so disinterested in me, or disinterested in anyone." He ruffled his hair in slight annoyance.

Izou snickered, but a little too loudly at the coincidence.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you snicker?"

"I didn't." Izou lied, trying not to let Ran's secret.

"You did, do you find this funny?" He was getting annoyed.

"No I swear to God it's not that you having dreams about Ran that is funny, it's the irony." Izou realised what he said, hoping that Ace didn't realise what he had just said.

"Irony?" Izou hoped to God that he didn't know what irony was.  
"What irony?"

"I meant it's the ironically funny." Trying to make it sound different, however failed since Ace shot Izou a glare, which meant serious business.

"You know I gotta go." Darting towards the kitchen door, but failed ultimately, trapping Izou against a table and fire in his palms. Izou drew his guns, hoping to draw some attention by shooting and save himself, but before he could pull the trigger, Ace had bent the gun, rendering it useless, by his flames.  
"Ran would be jealous of this." Izou admitted quietly, at his and Ace's situation. Then pursing his loose lips shut, trying to not get into more trouble than he was already in. He could easily salvage it, easily, if he learnt how to shut up.

"Ran what?"

"Ran nothing." Izou said innocently, but not acting it at all.

"Izou. Tell me why it's ironic."

"…"

"You know what I could go ask Ran myself, I mean I have nothing to hide." Turning around to walk off.

"WAIT WAIT." Ace smiled, his face turned serious as he turned around to face Izou again.  
"You cannot mention this to Ran. You weren't supposed to know." Ace looked at Izou expectantly.

"If Ran ever finds out, I tell her it was my fault." Ace offered. Izou nodded, breathing.

"Ranlikesyoutoo." He let out quickly.

"What?"

"She likes you too. She admitted that she's always been attracted to you, but thinks you won't notice her, and didn't think you would want to date her. She said she's not the type of girls you date, and you stick to a particular type." He mumbled out, Ace's face was steaming hot, he felt like a little kid again, a girl he liked, liked him back.

"So that's why she rejected me at the last island."

"She rejected you? She's such an idiot, andshesaidshewantsherdreamstocometrue. OH SHIT." Izou slapped his hands over his mouth to physically prevent more secrets coming out.

"She wants her what?"

"mabsdipabd"

"Izou" He silkily threatened, the fire in his palms blazing brighter, near his clothes. Izou gulped, looking even guiltier.

"She said she had some dreams about you." Ace's eyebrows raised up high.

"She said that she had six, and that you were so good in her she couldn't even talk to me about it." Ace's cheeks blushed feeling the rush of blood, even though he was made of fire, he felt too hot.

"She said something about begging." Izou started to list, Ace was trying to hold onto his sanity. "Teacher and student and commander and subordinate." His nose was already dripping blood.

"Oh right." He squeakily let out. Izou saw him, so vulnerable, but funny. But he did want Ace and Ran to get together, so he decided since he had already done enough damage, how much more could he do?

"She also said that she likes everything about you, she couldn't pick her favourite thing about you, but she did say your body." He threw that little grenade in there, tided up the mess of broken jar of Nutella and ran off.

 _I'm so sorry Ran, I hope you'll forgive me one day. Ace you better not tell her that I told you._

Ace was left in the kitchen, with his own thoughts.

 _She likes me. She had dreams about me. She likes me over Marco, over Izou._

He grinned, hiding his blushing face in his hands.

 _I've finally got you now Ran, you can run but you can't hide_.

He was going to get the girl of his dreams. (Cheesy I know but shit is gonna go down.)

* * *

Ran was lying in her hammock, still stressing how she was going to get into the kingdom without being noticed, and without the Whitebeard Pirates being suspicious about anything. She knew that they were going to ask her to be tour guide. She could hear the cries on the deck, and frantic footsteps on the deck, moving around trying to anchor the large ship. As the ship had stopped moving she sighed, she couldn't get rid of the heavy and almost paralysing anxiety. She thought it was ironic that she could kill without a doubt, but the thought of going home was crippling.

Thundering footsteps signified that the crew was going down, sighing that she was resorting to such a low trick and lie. She felt awful for lying to them, they were friends to her, almost family, having last minute doubt about her plan, however she decided against it.

 _It's not like they're never going to find out. Hopefully I'll be gone by then._

"Raaaaaaan~" Izou called, running excitedly to visit his newest recruit's homeland. Opening the door to find Ran with streams of tears and heavy coughing.

"Are you sick?" Izou covered his face, hoping he wouldn't contract the illness. Hearing her mumble, nodded, saying something like telling the rest of the crew that she was ill and would check on her later. After she made sure that was a lot less movement, and heard the distant cries of the pirates as they started their exploration. She wiped her face dry, and cleared her throat, gathering her things, putting on her 'Do Not Disturb' sign, and masked herself.

Ran was going home.

* * *

Ace, Marco and Thatch were amazed by the huge street stalls selling mass amounts of food they couldn't resist the smell and started feasting, The stall owners were very happy that they had such hungry customers, but then slowly realised that they were feeding bottomless pits and would run out of stock, and had to kick them off for normal customers, after paying of course.

"I wonder if Ou Ran can make this sort of stuff, since she's from here and all." Thatch wondered out loud marvelling at the delicious street food. However the chatter of the street market had died down, the three of them not noticing the quietness.

"Kind sir, please do not mention her name in public." A kind street stall owner warned Thatch, smiling sheepishly.

"What? Ou Ran?" Thatch mumbled as the stall owner stuffed another piece of food in Thatch's mouth in order to stop him from speaking further.

"Please kind sir, do not say her name in public, otherwise great consequences will follow, and we have been living peacefully since her departure and we want to keep it this way." He explained, the three of them extremely confused.

"What do you mean? She said she wanted to come back home, so why would mentioning her name get you guys into trouble?" Ace asked, incredibly interested.

"It is known in the Yuht kingdom, there is a divide in south and north, with their own ruling families respectively that are related. Then they decided a few decades ago that the two kingdoms would unite, however there was a family dispute as to who would be the Emperor and the ruling family of the entire kingdom. Due to the dispute between the two families that was a lot of bad blood, and it resulted in the death the royal baby who was one of the next to rule.  
It was committed by who should not be named(s) father." All three of them stopped eating, although it was surprising, they didn't feel it was unsurprising that it was Ran's father, or somewhat linked to Ran. They felt it suited Ran for some reason.

"That family was publicly executed, however she should not be named had escaped by another traitor. To renew the union of the two Yuht kingdoms, we were forbidden to have last names like that traitorous family and we are punished if we ever mention anyone from that family." The stall owner explained, hoping to save these tourists from making any mistakes.

"Please kind sirs do not try to challenge these rules, the current ruling family is very strict and harsh, even for the smallest of crimes." They all nodded, a little numb and hollow on the inside. "It is an unspoken lesson and rule here to make sure you observe who is in the room with you before you start talking, otherwise you'll never know who is listening to you. Another rule here, is that you must show loyalty, submission and respect to the royal ruling family. You can tell if the royal family is coming because everyone around you will start getting on their knees and bow, in addition the ruling family have a diamond forehead marking to signify their royal blood, and that the Gods and Goddess have chosen them to be part of the royal family. Also they have mismatched eyes, of different colours, a royal blessing from the Gods themselves to indicate how special they are. It doesn't matter if you're a pirate or a marine, you must follow these rules." The all nodded to show their understanding.

It couldn't be true, could it? It didn't seem so outrageous, now they thought out it. It explained her cold nature, and how and why she was so secretive. Although she didn't kill anyone, and was punished for her family's mistakes and treachery, the trio couldn't help but feel a little frightened that such a person was so close to them.

The three of them tried to find the local watering hole to try and come up with a plan to ask Ran about her background. They felt a little chilled about that story, a lot of them were outcasts, and tried to be as objective as possible, however in their minds the story seemed to fit, and they couldn't help believe the stall's story.

"We can't turn her in can we?"

"She doesn't deserve to be, she's innocent."

"Well isn't she turning herself in, if she's going home."

"Maybe secretly."

"What so we just carry a daughter of a murderer?"

"Well she is family."

"Excuse me gentleman, here are your drinks and food." The server handed them their drinks and food. For some reason the food was even tastier here, it made them hungrier and hungrier so they ate more until they passed out.


	7. A New Era

_**Recap: Izou has spilled the secret that Ran finds Ace attractive. And Marco, Ace and Thatch finally find out what Ran has been hiding.**_

 _ **Key:**_ _"…" (italics and underlined)_ _ **Someone speaking really loudly like at a public speech.**_

 _ **"..." Someone speaking native language.**_

* * *

"Filthy pirates, always trying to invade the kingdom. Trying to stir up trouble." Throwing a heavy object on the floor, angry.

"Who do they think they are? Trying to challenge the ruling family. Disrespectful, disgusting outcasts." The kicked the heavy object.

"What crew are they from?"

"Whitebeard."

"One of the four emperors?"

"Yeah, parading their damn insignia. I can't wait to see them as the royal family's dogs. Pathetic bastards." The chucked two more long heavy objects to the floor, kicking them as well.

"Did you get the sea prism stone cuffs? Two of them are devil fruit users, make sure they can't move either. Just because they're devil fruit users doesn't mean they still can't fight, I'll deal with them later." The heavy footsteps walked away, as the trio were bound in sea prism cuffs, and their feet chained to the wall, making them useless.

After what seemed days, the three of them woke up. They had pounding headaches, their eyelids fluttering as they woke up, groaning as they felt the last dregs of the sleep drug removed from their bodies.

They turned their heads, noticing that they were bound, thus immobile, trying to see where they were. They weren't in a prison or behind bars. They were in a large bare room, which had three small windows that allowed small streams of sunlight in the room, their only source of light.

"Shit we got fucking drugged."

"No kidding."

"You'd think she would warn us."

"Thatch you can get drugged anywhere in the world."

"Oh you're defending the daughter of a murderer, who was run out of her kingdom, and I'm getting sassed."

"Shut up both of you-yoi." Marco was getting an even bigger headache from the other two who were arguing.

"Marco do you have sea prism cuffs?"

"Yeah, and they put them on my feet as well, so I can't do anything if I tried.

"Don't worry Pops is going to save us, doesn't matter is this is Ran's home kingdom, once he finds out that she's from a murderers family. We're his sons, he'll save us." Thatch confidently reassured himself.

"So you're saying you're not going to try and escape?"

"Well what's the point in exerting energy when it's obvious we can't escape? We might as well save it up, when we can use it." Thatch logically explained.

"For once in your life you actually made sense." Marco commented.

"So what are going to do?"

"Wait, and see what else we can learn and try to break out of her before pops finds us, and inform him. We can't just leave here and pretend nothing has happened." Marco instructed, grunting, feeling the drain of the sea prism stone, despite his regenerative powers.

They instantly quietened down hearing footsteps and the door open, two men entered, holding another object and dumping it in front of the three of them. It was Ran, clothes torn, beaten, bleeding lip, passed out and her hair all dishevelled with a hair ribbon missing. However without a face mask, seeing her tribal purple face markings.

"So where did you find her?" The taller man who dumped her body, looking at her with disgust. They saw a familiar face, Ran's attacker. They looked at him with surprise, they remembered Ran had talked to him like a friend, and now he had betrayed her?

"I found her in the forest, she was running from some of the mountain beasts, and then I found her injured, she was crying for me to help her. She used make up to cover her marking, and saw a slight purple smudge on her forehead and rubbed at it, and it was a diamond shape so I befriended her, and she passed out in my arms. I also checked her eyes, she was wearing a black contact, so she could hide her mismatched eyes." He explained evenly, noticing the three, staring at them with no expression whatsoever.

"Well good job, you got the filthy bitch." The other man kicked her side with anger. All three of them felt a small anger rise in their chest, to see such a ruthless man kick such a helpless person.

"Finally you completed your job in hunting her down is finally done. You must be happy."

"Yeah, she was easy to find. She had been living in poverty, and couldn't defend herself. She was so weak and it was so easy." The attacker had commented, with a little bit of disgusting obvious satisfaction. "Why is she bound like that?" nodding at her simple thick metal cuffs and chains that allowed her to lie on her back, but not raise her arms above her head.

"Well it would be a waste to put sea prism cuffs on her since it has no effect, and we haven't built enough chains to the wall. Also what's she gonna do? She's already half dead, filthy whore." He spat as he pulled out a bottle of questionable liquid, bending down to open Ran's mouth forcefully and dropped a few drops into her mouth, closing it and forcing it down her throat.

"What was that?"

"Just a little bit of poison, just to weaken her a bit, his highness doesn't want her to be able to run when she wakes up. It's one of the weaker ones, he doesn't want her to die quietly, and he's going to publically execute her like she should have been those years ago. Like the rest of her traitorous family." He spat near her. "It's a shame, she came out so fine though." He leered at her, touching her bandaged chest. The others tried not to move, however they felt disgusted that someone would be so low to take advantage of someone like that.

"Come on, we have to prepare. Stop clowning around."

"Yeah yeah." He slapped her face, kicking her one more time before they left. As the door clicked shut and locked, Ran opened her eyes instantly, shocking the three of them. She grumbled, looking around, turning her head checking her surroundings. And then she looked at them with shock, she growled

"Why the fuck are you three here?" staring at them with her mismatched eyes. Their voices seemed to have died or stopped functioning out of pure shock of her mismatched eyes.

"We-We uh" Ace stuttered, still shocked at her golden eye.

"Well it's-"Marco couldn't stop staring at the strange occurrence, if he didn't feel his headache he would have thought this was a dream. It was almost insane, she looked so normal when they first met her, but now she had mismatched eyes and everything, it was extremely haunting. Thatch just stared, his mouth agape at her completely natural face.

"You got drugged, and caught by some of the government spies." She guessed completely correctly. They were also a little dazed that she was speaking so well and not frazzled by what had happened to her, she was so concentrated as if she was unaffected by what happened. Their silence confirmed her answer.

"You guys need to leave." She stated.

"Wow gee, thanks for telling us." Thatch sarcastically remarked, the other two not saying a thing.

"I can't believe you guys got caught, you're all commanders." She hissed, not quite believing that they had been caught so easily.

"I can't believe you're a daughter of a royal murderer, but you know we all learn new things every day." Thatch retorted back, the other two commanders, pulled their lips back in grimace as they saw her wince, her expression hurt. However they saw it changed to steely anger. She pursed her lips, licking her teeth, thinking about how she was going to do this. She hadn't factored in the chance that anyone from the Whitebeard pirates was going to be captured, or see her, mainly because she didn't expect any of this to happen.

"Right. You guys are going to leave and you're going to never come back."

"Yeah and I'm going to turn into fucking unicorn and break out of these chains and these two fools ride me back to pops and we're going to throw a fucking rainbow party." Thatch hissed sarcastically, shaking the cuffs and chains to show how tied up they were. Ran watched Thatch with no change to her steely expression, and waited until he got his breath back and breathing normally. The other two didn't even try to stop Thatch from saying those things, quietly biding their time. They lifted their heads up at the sound of a jingle in front of them. They watched Ran pull out a set of keys from her tightly bandaged bust, and sitting up, moving over to Thatch to set him free.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Ran's attacker was waiting at the rendezvous point, had the keys tightly in his hands. There were so many keys, and they were all the same, he didn't steal one key, he stole the whole lot in case she might break them, knowing how clumsy she could be. In addition there were so many copies of these keys that the attacker doubted the chance of the guards noticing a missing set of keys. Even if they did, they wouldn't think that an infamous, treacherous and wanted criminal would have them, so he wasn't worried. He was worried about making her look beaten up and playing dead. He was also worried that she wouldn't be able to pull of this plan.**_

" _ **SHIIIIIIIIT!" he heard in the distance and a lot of noise of rocks falling and tumbling. He ran over to the source of the noise, to see Ran, dirty, cut lip, and cut skin from falling down on and with rocks.**_

" _ **For someone who is incredibly powerful and agile, you're really clumsy."**_

" _ **Oh shut up." She dusted herself off, wiping the blood off, but actually she had smudged it on her skin.**_

" _ **Well at least some of the job is done, you look kinda beat." He tilted his head wondering what else they could do to make her look defeated.**_

" _ **Ahhh got it." Pulling on her top, tearing it."**_

" _ **You seriously need to stop doing that."**_

" _ **Hey you wanted some help, and I'm here to help."**_

" _ **Whatever, just give me the keys, need to hurry up." He handed her the keys and watched her securely stuff it in her bra and helped her rewrap her bust even more to ensure that no one could see the keys. She started jumping up and down.**_

" _ **Hey can you hear the keys jingle?"**_

" _ **Nope" She stopped jumping up and down.**_

" _ **Good, just in case they can hear it when take me in."**_

" _ **How you fall over rocks, I just don't know."**_

" _ **Yeah I know I'm a miracle."**_

" _ **Sure. Hey are you sure you're going to pull this off, like what happens if you don't make it?"**_

" _ **Then I die trying."**_

" _ **What? Don't you want me to carry on your will?"**_

" _ **No why would I make you do that."**_

" _ **I don't know because you would be wrongly executed like your family."**_

" _ **Well would you want to carry on my will and finish what I was supposed to do?"**_

" _ **I don't know about want, and-"**_

" _ **Oi stop flapping your lips. If I fail, you will make sure that the Yuht Kingdom learns the truth and you will free them from their nightmare and become the next ruler. Okay?"**_

" _ **But I'm not of royal blood."**_

" _ **There is no such thing as royal blood. There is literally nothing different between you and me spiritually and physically. We're both living and breathing humans. It's a ridiculous myth that tried to explain why a very small number of us have mismatched eyes and weird purple birth marks." She instantly waved off his doubt.**_

" _ **God help us all."**_

" _ **I know right? Humans are real fucked up, trying to say that a higher being has chosen specific beings to rule. Honestly humans are crazy." She shrugged, stretching her arms and everything**_

" _ **You know I couldn't believe it when I found you. When I was given the job to find you and kill you, I didn't want to do it. I never really thought of killing you, but I still left, hoping I would never find you." He admitted.**_

" _ **Thanks for saying that." She smiled, her eyes looking up at him, making him gulp.**_

" _ **Well either way, you're going to be a hero either way."**_

" _ **That's not what this is about!"**_

" _ **Well isn't it? We're both trying to save the kingdom, trying to set it free from this dictator."**_

" _ **I don't understand why you're so relaxed about this! When I saw you last time, you were pissed and now you're carefree and confident. I don't get you."**_

" _ **Well let's say, if this thing goes south I'm not necessarily mad if it does."**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **I'm ready to die for my kingdom, so long as the truth is exposed."**_

" _ **You can't value your life so low! That's why your family tried to help you escape, they didn't want the life they set free to go to vain!"**_

" _ **Well it's my life, I can choose whether to die or not. Also I'm pretty sure my family would want to free the kingdom. And I'm at least going to die trying."**_

" _ **But what happens if it doesn't work?"**_

" _ **What is the point in wondering what might happen, if you don't take risks you can't create a future. If I don't take the risk of my death then I might not be able to create a future where the kingdom is free." She wisely said, her expression determined, looking up at the attacker to ensure him that she had decided her fate. The attacker kneeled and bowed his head, holding her hand.**_

" _ **I will follow and complete your will, if the event of your death does occur, until my very last breath. Lam Ou Ran." As she nodded and smiled.**_

" _ **Alright you ready to turn me into the government?"**_

" _ **Fine, but I'm not carrying you all the way down."**_

" _ **Awhh but I cut my leg!"**_

" _ **No, since you wanted to be such a tough girl."**_

" _ **Fine fine. Hey can you see any possible outline of the keys in my bandages?**_

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

As she unlocked Marco they were planning their escape, wondering if they should take down the ruling family or go back to the ship first.

"How did you get the keys?" Ace asked softly, watching her unlock Marco's ankle chains.

"I had some help." She answered in a monotone. "I still can't believe you guys got caught. Luckily I got all the keys here." She grumbled, shaking her head, secretly thanking her friend for getting a whole keychain of keys as she finally freed Marco.

"The food was really good-yoi." Marco tried to answer weakly, as he rubbed his wrists, standing out and testing out his powers. He looked at the bruises and cuts on Ran's body through her torn clothing. He took off his jacket to put on her body, he felt a little guilty, for no reason over her injuries.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to move away from Marco's jacket, picking it up and handing it back to him then scooting away from him.

"Why-yoi? It's obvious you're hurt." He was confused.

"I know, so leave it alone." She undid two more of Ace's cuffs, all of them looking at her with confusion.

"What you want those injuries?"

"No not want, I need them and I don't need you to heal me, because that means I need to make new ones." As she unlocked Ace's last foot cuff, who stood up testing his fire power.

"Now all of you need to make some major mess, and break out of here, get out and leave." She instructed them, standing up and handing the keys to Thatch. As Ace made a massive hole in the wall, seeing daylight and the forests that surrounded where they were kept prisoner.

"Aren't you escaping with us?" Ace asked, although they watched her sit back down with her chains and cuffs.

"Yes I am. I'm ready to escape." Shaking her chains, leaning against the walls.

"What? What are you doing?" Marco asked, really confused as to what she was doing. They heard the ceiling tremble, notifying them that they had little time.

"I'm taking my retribution with pride. Obviously." She sassed, watching them. All of them speechless.

"Come on guys we need to go, if she wants to pay for her family's mistakes then let her." Thatch tried to hurry his friends.

"You seriously believe that?!" Ace shouted outraged.

"What else can we believe Ace? Don't lie and say you didn't believe it either. It makes sense, and you know it." Thatch yelled. Ran tried not to let her tears threaten her eyes, everyone instantly believed the worst in everyone.

"Ran do you seriously want us to leave you behind?" Marco asked seriously, despite wanting to scoop up his comrade and land safely on the ship with her.

"Yes. I already told you this. Leave, get out, and never look back." She said in a cold voice, lying down, not facing them.

"Look she wants to do what she wants, just leave her to it. Like I've said, she can fight for herself." Thatch jumped down. Marco and Ace looked back at Ran who had closed her eyes, trying to get her breath almost as quiet as possible, her plans were going to alter because of their escape, and since her helper had seen the three of them captured she knew her helper would also know.

The door crashed wide open and they saw the guards, and jumped to their freedom without looking back.

"Secure the girl!" the chief directed as a couple man checked Ran, and the others checked the cuffs.

"Sir the cuffs were unlocked, someone had keys."

"Sir she's barely breathing, Han told us that he had poisoned her making her weak, so she wasn't able to move."

"Someone betrayed us men."

"Take her to another room and don't tell his highness. We will sort this problem out, they didn't take the girl and that's all we need."

* * *

 _ ***Back to the ship***_

"Hey guys have you seen Ran? Like have you seen her trying to get medicine? Or showering or anything?" Izou ran out onto the deck, looking worried and confused.

"Nope she's stayed in her room all day. She's ill isn't she?"

"No, she's not in there at all. Nothing. Her stuff is still in there, even her clothes and bags." Izou stated, really worried. Izou looked up to see Marco flying in and landing on the ship, a grave look on his face, Ace and Thatch jumping onto the ship afterwards.

"Guys have you seen Ran, she's not in"

"She's a traitor." Thatch cut in.

"No she's not Thatch. Stop dramatizing things." Marco sighed, putting his face into his hands.

"What is happening?" Whitebeard called out. "Where is Ran?"

"It appears that Ran was a daughter of one of the ruling families of the Yuht kingdom and her family had killed the other family's new born child out of cold blood. Her family got publicly executed, but Ran somehow got away and has been banished from the kingdom ever since. "Thatch explained a little coldly.

"She got captured by that guy who attacked her on the ship a few weeks ago."

"She was thrown into the same room as us, but not bound to the wall."

"Where is she now?" Izou asked, a little angry,

"She's still captured." Ace answered.

"You're telling me that you left her there?" Izou hissed, gritting his teeth.

"She wanted to be left there."

"You left her there? Even though she's part of this family?!"

"She didn't want to be freed."

"I DON'T CARE. We're a family, we do anything to save our family, even if she's kicking and crying and hating you guys, you save your family no matter what." Izou screeched, at shock and disbelief at what he had just learned.

"We didn't have as much time, and the guards found us." Izou shook his head in anger, obviously pissed.

"And that's stopped you before?! You fire-fist and the phoenix and the commander of the fourth division?! She left her stuff here and she was going to come back, and you didn't help her?" Izou ended weakly, crying that his newest subordinate and friend got betrayed so easily by the commanders.

"Thatch." Whitebeard called. "Where did you get this information that Ran and her family are traitors?" he asked calmly.

"The locals told us, then the guy who attacked her had caught her, he admitted to hunting her all his life, and the guards treated her like a wanted criminal." Thatch answered.

"Do you want to go and save Ran?" He asked evenly to all of his family.

"YES!" Izou answered quickly, leading the charge, he couldn't believe that the strongest commanders were hesitating. The rest of his subordinates following him.

"I will follow my sons, and rescue my daughter." Whitebeard tried to stand, however the nurses were trying to restrain him, yelling about something about he wasn't in the right condition to fight.

"If I want to fight, I will fight. No health conditions will stop me." He growled infuriated that someone tried to stop him from rescuing his family member. He stood up, the sea and ship shuddering under his footsteps.

* * *

 _ ***Back at the government building***_

The majestic pagodas and central palace was painted a magnificent red, tinted with green and gold, the corners tipped with ornamental auspicious animals that guarded the buildings towered as it was centred in the Yuht Kingdom.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes sir?"

"And the girl?"

"The poison really got her, she doesn't move at all. It'll go all to plan." The devious man snickered as he handed him some golden pieces.

"See isn't it nice when you give people good news?" He threatened silkily as the other man bowed and left.

This devious man had been planning and praying for this day to come. The threat to his rise to power and start of his everlasting reign was finally going to be quelled, and he could build his empire further without any more threats of opposition. He looked in the mirror, painting on the perfect diamond shape on his forehead, flapping his hand over it to make sure it dried perfectly. He grinned as he opened his right eye and slipped in a green coloured contact so his eyes were mismatched, he even hummed, because this was too great. He was finally going to gain ultimate and total power.

Earlier on in the afternoon he had released an official announcement that everyone on the island from north to south had to meet in the main plaza for his special announcement. He looked through his window that looked down at the large viewing platform in the main plaza. He glanced at the large ornamental decorative chairs where the other members of his family sat, still. Almost picture perfect still, not even the wind messed up their hair or posture. He grinned, they were sitting perfectly still, doing their job as the perfect little puppets they were.

Ran sensed she had been left alone, luckily enough the guards had bought her act, so their lips were loose and pretty much told her everything she needed to know. She felt herself being transported elsewhere, groaning on the inside, because she was being transported on a very hard surface, and the men had been taking advantage of her helpless state and still abused and attacker her. Her bruises a deep purple and a lot of cuts along the surface of her skin, however it was going to a lot take her down. She focused on her breathing, trying to steel herself for the main event.

All of the Whitebeard Pirates were following Izou's lead, who was noticing the as they were walking into the town, the town was deserted for some random reason. Izou ran ahead to see the last straggles of the locals and asked why everyone was leaving. The locals informed the, that there was a public announcement from the emperor himself and they had to attend to hear it, because it was important apparently. Izou could guess what the important announcement was about. They followed the crowd that led them to a large public plaza that was jam-packed and buzzing with noise.

They all saw on the high viewing platform that looked down on the public that filled the public square. There were guards everywhere, government officials and large ornamental chairs where impressively dressed people sat, perfectly still. Gazing over square, eerily, not moving their heads or their mouths. The viewing platform and the people of authority were seen as even more impressive as they saw the massive palace and pagodas that acted as the background to them, making the public and people in the main plaza realise how small they were.

"Can you see her?"

"No, but I don't think they've started whatever they were starting."

The public's noise instantly ceased as they heard the anthem start, and the officers and commanders walked out behind the kingdom's ruler who was dressed in fine robes of gold, which emphasised his importance.

The individual in golden robes stood up, surveying the crowd, smiling.

" _To the Yuht Kingdom public and visitors I thank you so graciously for coming to listen to my announcement."_

"Why are you guys here?!" Izou heard a foreign voice hiss, almost whispering. They all turned to see the man who betrayed their family member.

"YOU!"

"I know what you're thinking. But why are you here. She told you leave, get out and never come back." The man hissed, worried that this would be a bump in Ran's plans.

"We're coming here to save her, you bastard." Izou screeched, pulling out his guns, aiming at him.

"I know why, but she specifically told you to leave."

"Well I can do what I want, and the rest of us, we're coming to save her."

"Okay okay. Just don't do anything drastic. I am begging you to not do anything now. I will tell you when you guys can do anything. Just trust me."

"Why should we trust you?"

"I know right now it seems like I'm an untrustworthy bastard that betrayed Ran, but I promise you that Ran wouldn't want you to do anything to endanger the Yuht Kingdom. So can I have your word?"

"Fine, but you're staying here." Izou dragged him by the collar, keeping him hostage.

" _Over the past decade there has been a certain, traitorous individual that has threatened the peace and serenity of the Yuht Kingdom."_

The public's noise rose a little at the mention of this certain individual.

" _The same traitorous individual that was part of the tragic death of my poor baby cousin that I witnessed first hand, who was the only child who was supposed to be the heir to the throne. Causing a social upheaval that unfortunately led me to bear the weight of responsibility of the title Emperor and ruler over this fine kingdom for the past decades. "_ the palace guards marched out in unison carrying a heavy rectangular crate, holding it in front of the golden robed individual. Everyone noticed the dark clouds that were hanging over the kingdom, the clouds and sky rumbling.

" _However it seems that my forefathers, my ancestors, the gods and goddess that have chosen me to rule over this fine kingdom, by giving me the gift of divine justice and find these despicable traitors! "_ The golden robed individual plunged his hand into the crate and pulled out, held out a medium height person, with incredibly long black hair, that was filthy. Shoes tattered and torn, shorts that were dirtied with muddy boot prints, and her bandaged top ragged slowly unravelling. However due to her long hair, that was messily arranged around her face, it was hard to see her face. Soft rain began to fall, and a large gust of wind moved the fragments of hair.

" _LAM OU RAN. DAUGHTER OF THE FILTHY TRAITORS THAT DARE RUIN THE PEACE OF THE YUHT KINGDOM AND MY ASCENDANCY."_ He roared, as the rain poured down, holding her up high and proud. So everyone could see her beaten figure, black and blue bruises that littered her skin, cuts that ran down her ribs to her navel that decorated her skin. Smears of blood and dirt converted her usually flawless tan skin to patchy, filthy dull skin.

"DO NOT ATTACK." The betrayer yelled, he could feel the intense anger from behind him, he felt a little angry too, he couldn't believe he let her go through with this plan.

" _RESISTANCE FIGHTERS THIS IS YOUR LEADER."_ He slapped her, she wasn't reacting. _"FILTHY"_ shaking her like a rag doll, still not reacting. _"USESLESS."_ The rain was still pouring down on them, the rain emphasised her ragged, torn body, as he brought a knife and made a small cut, next to her mouth, on her cheek. _"FRAGILE._ "Tearing her bandages, letting them fall below, the wind howled and the rain still poured. Holding her out for the people to see her ragged body. _"PATHETIC. " _Throwing her down the large stone steps, face down. They watched her hit the sharp stone step edges with her body as she rolled onto her face lamely.

" _AND DEAD. YOUR LEADER. IS . DEAD."_ He pointed at the ragged, thrown body. The waves around the island began to crash and raise higher than the building on the island *1. The public and the officials all stared at the natural phenomenon.

"DO NOT ATTACK." The betrayer tried to hold back the mass amounts of anger, but was slowly deteriorating as he started to realise the hopelessness of the situation.

"Your highness please use your skill to control the weather, this should also help you demonstrate your great skill as a demi-god, and control over the elements, so the public can see how powerful you are as a leader, and that even nature is not match for such a great leader" An officer suggested.

The golden robed individual gulped, he hadn't factored this happening at all. He looked at the great waves, feeling the rain drip down his face. He tried to move his hands to exert something, however he knew it was a loss.

" _My dear countrymen and woman as you can see the gods and goddess are showing their excitement that I, the great ruler of the Yuht Kingdom have finally caught the treacherous Lam Ou Ran."_ He pointed where Ran was thrown. However he noticed that he was pointing at steps, Ran was nowhere to be found. Chatter and doubt began to rise throughout the crowd, angering the golden robed individual. The rain still poured, the waves still raised high.

" _SILENCE"_ He roared, the public noise ceased, but the wind howled even louder, the rain pouring down intensely. He was angry, huffing, panting, she had slipped through his fingers once again, the damn wrench. He looked at the stone steps where Ran should have been, defeated, bruised and most importantly, dead. Then he looked at the ground, looking down where his officers and commanders stood.

Wait.

Looking down?

The golden robed individual realised he was in a trapped in a large air sphere, he tried to escape by jumping out, however he realised that the air was a lot more solid and couldn't escape by no means of jumping. He saw the dirty, filthy head of black hair below him, and saw Lam Ou Ran, with her unmistakeable, mismatched golden black eyes, her expression, alive and happy. He growled, trying with all his might to escape, banging his fists against the sphere.

Ran surveyed the Yuht kingdom public, with a serious expression, her purple tribal face markings, and diamond forehead marking and mismatched golden black eyes. The betrayer who had trouble holding back the Whitebeard pirates, breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her ragged figure alive and tall, as she promised him.

She brought her hand down to stop the torrent of rain, stopping the rain in mid-air, awing the public.

" _ **I love that trick."**_ She smiled down at the public. The public chattering at hearing her speak their native language, at this whole spectacle. She released her hand and dropped the rain on their hands, grasping their attention, and keeping them silent.

 _"I'm sorry that there has been a misunderstanding these past few decades. I do not blame the Yuht kingdom natives for hating me and my family."_ She paused as a couple of officers and commanders ran towards her with their sharp swords, whipping around and easily defeating and pushing them off the edge of the viewing platform, falling towards the public, and grabbing a sword and commander's jacket to cover herself. She pulled it on to warm her body and cover her naked chest, her long hair covering the majority of it.

 _"I want to ask the kingdom, what have you noticed about the ruling royal family over the years?"_ She gazed at them all with her mismatched eyes, her chapped, cracked dry lips quirking up to a smirk.

 _"THEY NEVER MOVE._ " One shouted

 _"THEY NEVER CLOSE THEIR EYES."_

 _"THEY'RE ALWAYS SITTING, THEY NEVER STAND UP"_

 _"THEY'RE NOT LIVING!"_ She heard the familiar voice of her helper, smiling at his helpfulness. She held the sphere that contained the golden robed individual. However the public began to shout, jeer, call her names, and insult her in a mix of their native language and others. Making her smirk drop, and her expression turn steely. They watched the emperor's behaviour, who stopped as if in fright, and then continued his angry behaviour.

 _"If the ruling family cared so much for this kingdom, pledged their life to this kingdom, their soul, spirit, entity towards this kingdom. Tell me why they do not breathe the same air you do, tell me why they do not eat the same food you do. TELL ME WHY THEY DO NOT HAVE BLOOD LIKE WE DO COURSING THROUGH THEIR VEINS?"_ Ran pulled the emperor's mother and threw her into the crowd. The crowd screamed as they rushed to save their precious ruler's family, Ran watched them unravel the truth, as they noticed that the emperor's mother's expression, face or body had not moved whatsoever as she was unceremoniously thrown like a stone into a sea. The only thing that moved was her hair dangling flower hair ornaments that jingled whilst moving.

They politely laid the emperor's mother on the floor, as they stared up at Ran, the emperor and the ruling family on the viewing platform with disbelief.

 _"Tell me why there were so many changes that were considered 'beneficial for the kingdom' WHEN YOUR LEADERS DO NOT BLEED FOR OUR KINGDOM."_ Ran, trying not to let the tears streaming down her face, grabbed the Emperor's sister and cleanly sliced her head off. Letting it fall into the public, shoving the body afterwards, so they could see no blood was coming out of her body whatsoever, despite it being cleanly and freshly cut in front of them. She tried to wipe her face free from tears, but couldn't so she sliced her arm, to show the beads of blood coming from her arm, letting the blood drops fall, so they could see it was real and tangible.

 _"You have been deceived, taken advantage of, lied to by this pathetic excuse of a ruler"_ pointing at the air sphere, she brought it down, but didn't let him escape, trying to run when his feet met the ground.

" _You, Emperor of the Yuht kingdom, did you or did you not tell the entire Yuht kingdom that you witnessed my family killing the royal baby."_

" _Yes I did you filthy bitch."_ He cussed and hissed.

" _You told the public that you first hand witnessed the death of the royal baby?"_

" _Yes, get to the point you dirty whore."_

" _Funny, because, I believe you as a teenager had come the day after the royal baby had been murdered, in fact there was a welcoming ceremony for you as a teenager. As you demanded despite the terrible situation that was inflicted on this kingdom."_ The crowd was silent, in realisation and memory.

" _So tell me how you witnessed first-hand the death of the royal baby." _

" _YOU DECEIVING WHORE"_ He clawed at the barrier. The public watched, in rapture, not quite believing what was happening. They started to jeer, ask questions, insult him, the noise was deafening, reaching great heights.

 _"MY FATHER DID IT. HE POISONED THE CHILD, AND LEFT IT IN YOUR FATHER'S HANDS NOT NOTICING THE CHILD WAS SLOWLY DYING, WHEN HE WAS ANNOUNCED DEAD THEY KNEW HE MUST HAVE DIED UNDER YOUR FATHER'S CARE SINCE HE WAS THE LAST ONE TO LOOK AFTER IT."_ He screamed, the public silent at the confession.

He laughed madly, his eyes gleaming strangely as he faced the public

" _AND I WOULD DO IT ALL AGAIN-"_ Ran took off the air barrier and sliced his body in half before he could finish his last sentence, his legs on the viewing platform and his upper half falling to the plaza. They all looked at Ran, who surveyed them with her mismatched eyes, her golden eye reflecting her sadness, as she knelt down in front of the public, then bowed down to the public crying.

" _ **I'm sorry!"**_ She cried lifting her head up, letting the public see her raw emotion and expression. Everyone gazed at the woman crying at the viewing platform.

Izou was crying as well, he was crying that his friend was alive, crying that she almost died, crying because he was so happy to have such a strong friend. The Whitebeard pirates were all stunned, as they watched that spectacle, they were speechless. They all tried to walk forward to try and go up to their comrade, their family member however they stopped as they watched the entire public, silently lower themselves to the ground, as she looked up in surprise. They even saw the betrayer get on his knees and bow. They watched them all go down on one knee with one hand and arm over their heart

" _ **Lam Ou Ran, our ruler, our leader."**_ They said in unison, watching her raise to her tired feet, sword in her hand, mismatched eyes full of expression and liveliness, tears still coming down her face. She rose her sword high as they watched her.

" _ **LONG LIVE THE YUHT KINGDOM"**_ She yelled, smiling at the public who cheered and clapped for the new leader.

"Oh no." the betrayer let out, Izou and the other commanders looked at him with confusion. Watching him dart forward towards the viewing platform as he saw Ran wilt, and fall to the ground.

"RAN!"

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates and Whitebeard himself had decided to stay to elongate their stay in the Yuht kingdom, waiting for Ran to heal properly from her injuries. Medics, herbologists, physicians and Whitebeard's nurses tended to Ran, constantly sending updates to the public and Whitebeard themselves. Well not sending more like running to Whitebeard who was in the next room that easily accommodated his large figure, and updated him as they checked up on him.

The government officials and politicians had put up voting polls to decide what to do with the bodies of the previous ruling family, and surprising to the pirates, they had decided to cremate them all and put them in the family graveyard, with their other ancestors. And they did so, peacefully dealing with it, as the entire kingdom was preparing for a special occasion.

Izou was in the central palace, trying to get into Ran's room, however the guards constantly ignored and denied her access, despite how much pleading. Ace, Thatch and Marco had to come into the magnificent palace to drag Izou out. They had walked down to the main plaza seeing the stalls being set up, with colour crafts and materials.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Thatch asked a little sheepish.

"Why wouldn't she? She doesn't hold…. Grudges." Izou ended weakly, realising his mistake.

"Well to be honest, those 'grudges are different', I don't see her holding a grudge against you." Marco tried to advise him, looking at what the people were making.

"I hope she doesn't get angry again." He mumbled guilty, Izou smiled patting his back.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said happily and calmly, smiling up at Thatch innocently.

"You say things too calmly, it's not a joke!"

"Do you guys notice how much busier these people seem? It seems like they're preparing for something." ignoring Thatch's problem, realising the strange atmosphere around the people. They walked further, checking out all the stalls, they seemed to be busy with something else, not a lot of customers out today.

"OI oi! Kind sirs!" A familiar stall owner motioned at the four of them to sit at his food stall and serve them massive amount food.

"Hey do you mind telling us what's happening?" they asked him, chomping down on their delicious fresh food.

"Oh it's the lantern festival, tonight and apparently Lam Ou Ran will be leading the entire nation to a new spot to host the festival." He explained happily, easily serving mass amounts of food for the four men.

"Oh is everyone invited to this festival?" Ace asked gently and curiously.

"Oh yes! Lam Ou Ran has especially invited the Whitebeard pirates as the special guests of the occasion, and told us to treat you men with the utmost respect and highest regard." The man smiled. They all smiled to hear that.

"Hey do we have to wear special attire?" Izou asked, eyes sparkling. The four or them chuckling as they continued to eat.

When Ran was finally deemed well enough to stand, walk, eat, talk and basically well enough to do every normal bodily function, they had allowed her to get out of bed and prepare for the lantern festival.

* * *

The full moon was shining brightly, the waters were calm and the entire kingdom was lit up by the warm glow of candles and lanterns, almost giving it a fairy tale feel. The Whitebeard pirates had retreated to their boat, Whitebeard as well, they began to sail, along the smooth black waters that reflected the clear night sky.

"Oi Pops why are we moving?"

"Pipe down, you're all so loud, we're moving to another bay area where the festival is going to be held. Ran changed the destination, and said it would be better for us and space wise if we stayed on the ship, and watched and participated in the festival from the boat. "He answered warmly as they continued sailing to the desired location. When they reached the location, they dropped their anchor stilling the boat. They all stood, to see the wide and spacious bay waiting for Ran to appear.

Slow wooden knocks were first heard, notifying the pirates of something coming. They stared at the source of the slow wooden knocks. Then they saw small balls of light, swinging side to side lighting the pathway. Then they saw a familiar unfamiliar individual.

Ran walked slowly, her head held out high, smiling a little hearing the jingle of metal from her various hair pins and head pieces jammed in her hair. Ace just stared, gawking at her. He saw her figure slowly illuminated, drinking in the beautiful fluffy, fur-lined robes that accentuated the rich blue robes patterned with red blossom flowers and big white cranes, giving her a very refreshing spring feel. Her expression sweet and coy, her eyes beautifully highlighted by the warm yellow candle light, the light reflecting perfectly in her yellow eye and emphasising her other obsidian black eye. He couldn't help but blush seeing her like this, he noticed her facial markings were highlighted even further and her diamond marking was made a deeper purple than her original colour. He noticed the gold hair ornaments and the rich purple orchids decorating her hair, she looked towards the Whitebeard pirates, smiling at them, but furthermore. Catching Ace's eyes, smiling at him, and winking at him, making his face steam up in embarrassment.

The rest of her entourage and public had followed and filled the wide bay area, holding their large red lanterns. The Whitebeard pirates had also brought out their own lanterns that they had bought, simple or plain designed lanterns were held.

"Oi old man why do you have a special one?"

"Gararara I'm someone of importance." He teased, holding his own special one that had complex designs on it.

They all focused on Ran, who was smiling, waiting for the Whitebeard pirates to quieten down.

"Today marks an end to an era, and a bright beginning to a new future that we will forge out our own will. These lanterns will make the gods, goddess and our ancestors happy to see such beautiful lanterns. As well as signifying to them that we have new hopes for this new future, that they will be as successful as high as the lantern flies in the wind, and make our future bright as the flames that carry them." She concluded as she held her lantern out. The rest of them followed.

The musicians started their intro, they could hear the distinct voice of the two string violin that a musician was playing, and some gongs that added some drama to the piece. Drawing silence from the listeners as well as their attention. As she began to sing, looking up at the bright round full moon.  
 _ **"As the flowers bloom, we spread our love wildly in the palace  
As the flowers die, why did you leave me like a tide  
**_

 _ **Just to survive, I don't know how I buried my wishes  
Just to sleep in peace, still sharpening my sword for some time." **_Some of them began to release their lanterns, hearing her sing. _ **  
**_

" _ **I'm a successful woman who climbed this cliff  
It's not easy to get through with hesitation  
I've had a millions of celebrations, so what" **_The gongs were hit and other percussion instruments struck to give a bit more drama, as more lanterns were released into the sky, like a gentle stream.

 _ **"Just to survive, I was forced to join into this fight**_  
 _ **Just to sleep in peace, I'm more determined than old rock."**_

She began to tear up, as she continued to sing, seeing that some of the pirates had released their lanterns.

 _ **"I'm a successful woman who climbed on this cliff**_  
 _ **It's not easy to get through with hesitation**_  
 _ **Who would agree that I should be put in history**_  
 _ **I'm the only one who knows the story"**_

She kneeled down in her fine robes, staring straight at the moon, as if appealing to it. Taking in a lot more oxygen and sitting straighter as she sang from a deeper place in her body, releasing some tears.

 ** _"Remember how I was first treated when I first came._**  
 ** _I endured the pain that lasted days and months_**  
 ** _I've had millions of celebrations so what."_**

Ace released his lantern watching her breakdown as she sang, enjoying her clear, crisp voice that conveyed her emotion. He didn't know why but he also felt like crying, seeing how expressive and earnest she was. The rest of Yuht kingdom were bawling their eyes out as they heard her sing. Everyone except Ran had released her lantern.

" _ **As the flowers bloom I am still staying in your palace  
As the flowers die, when can I see your face again?" **_As she finished singing, she wiped her tears and released the lantern to drift up to the sky, solo, last as the haunting voice of the two stringed instrument and the other instruments finished their song, in front of the luminous full moon, as the last lantern disappeared in the distance.

* * *

 _ **The song is from Empress of China, it's the opening theme song. It's by Joey Yung- Nui Wong.  
I got the lyrics from a video made by ****Acinorev M- check out the translation. :)**_  
 _ **Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	8. Moving Forwards Whilst Standing Still

_**Recap: The Yuht Kingdom is restored, however there are other problems to be solved. (Slightly M rated this chapter)**_

* * *

After the main event of the lantern festival had finished, the Yuht kingdom started the all night event, partying into the early hours of the morning. Due to the heavy partying, the kingdom had a one day hiatus, the Whitebeard pirates and the Yuht Kingdom natives were strewn around after their merrymaking. The rest of the pirates who weren't in the Yuht Kingdom who made it back onto the boat, passed out on the deck, rising up slowly as the midday sun woke them up from their deep sleep.

Ace rubbed his head, and wiped off his drool with the back of his hand, wincing at the harsh sunlight. He groaned, coughing to clear his throat as he stretched his back, he had a hell of a party, drinking, eating a ton of food, merry making with the natives and his comrades, however he remembered that he didn't see Ran at all, in fact he didn't see her at all. He remembered standing in the main plaza watching the lighting of the palace lanterns and waiting for Ran to come out. She walked out in gorgeous robes again, pumping her fist high at the crowd, smiling and toasting to her subjects and public for the era, and the night was just a big happy blur of colours, candles, delicious food, dancing and drinking. He twisted around clicking his back, he looked at the sky, to see the sun high in the sky, so he assumed it was about midday, and heard his stomach grumble, he jumped off the boat into town trying to find some food. He noticed, and smiled recognised some pirates and natives passed out together, and grinned as he saw some stalls setting up to sell the rest of the day. He walked into the food street, to see most of them just about to open, preparing the food and equipment, he sat down at a random stall, the stall owner pouring him a glass of water.

"Your highness!" he heard another stall owner call, noticing Ran with her signature hairstyle, but not in her royal gowns, just in normal streetwear, he laughed a little, as he originally thought that since Ran had taken back her throne she would forever be in those luxury robes, and thought it was comedic to see her go up to a stall with her royal gowns on. He noticed that it was her bare face, however she had been partying too much or too hard, since her face was a little paler, and she was much less energetic. The stall owner served him his food, reminding him why he came into town in the first place, and made up his mind to go to the other stall where Ran was. However he underestimated how hungry he was, and ended up eating a lot more than he expected, in fact the stall owner ran out of food. Ace paid the man, and turned to see if Ran was still there and not surprising to Ace she had disappeared. He grumbled, he hadn't seen or talked to Ran for a good two days and still hadn't been able to apologise for leaving her chains, and just wanted to talk to her. So he spent the rest of his day hunting after her. He went to the central palace, asking for her, however they couldn't give any information as they were not allowed, despite him being a Whitebeard pirate. He moved his hat off his head to scratch his head, then noticed Ran's friend who was attacker and betrayer quickly walk by him.

"Oi, you!" He called a little rudely, bowing his head to show him that he was still respectful.

"Yes Portgas D. Ace?" he asked simply.

"Do you know where Ran might be?"

"Lam Ou Ran's whereabouts are a secret, and to be quite honest we couldn't tell you because she often disguises herself, so you may have to just explore the kingdom."

"Do you know any favourite spots of hers?"

"Honestly. No." Ace sighed a little, he couldn't fault the man, since he told him the truth, thanked him and walked out, surveying the mountainous landscape that held vast forests. He grinned, putting his hat on his head, looking at the slowly setting sun, he was going to find her.

Ace went back to the street food market, to ask the stall owner that had served Ran where she went, and was directed to a large forest. So he quickly trekked through the forest, reminding him of his childhood days with Sabo and Luffy, reaching the top of the mountain, the sun had already set and he didn't want to run around with fire, in case he might accidentally set a forest alight. So he easily went back down to the mountain, purchased a lantern and started with another mountain. Despite his stomach growling his desire to find Ran was stronger as he was trekking up his second mountain. He met some very nice people who lives in the mountainous region that fed him and informed him that there was a special hot spring area, meaning that it was a secret spot, giving him the idea that Ran might be hiding out there. After paying and thanking the kind people he set off again, the lantern only giving him a small amount of light, luckily the moon had come out, giving off some moonlight, giving the forest a horror movie or fairy tale feel, however Ace took confidence in his devil fruit powers to scare off any wandering spirits and organisms.

As he trekked in the forest, he was thinking of what he wanted to say to Ran. He couldn't just walk up to her and then start spouting rubbish, no he wanted to say sorry that he left her in chains. He wanted to say he always admired her strength, fighting prowess and her professional attitude towards her work. That he looked up to her as a role model, sure she wasn't as strong against devil fruit users, and was distant with people, and a little stubborn among other things, he still admired her for being an exceptionally strong person. He was going to tell her how he felt his heart was going to be ripped out when he saw how the previous emperor treated her, how he wanted to set everything alight when he threw her on the floor. Just wanted to tell her that he felt so honoured to have someone as amazing as her as a friend.

Ace realised why the mountainous people had told him it was difficult to get to, because he met a large cliff surface, meaning he had to climb the cliff face ( _ **I'm sure there is another term for this)**_ , he thankfully pulled his body over the cliff, relived to find some trees, shaking his body to get rid of any lactic acid left in his muscles. He saw through the trees some steam, walking forward the trees thinned out and saw a large natural pool, with lots of randomly shaped rocks creating a natural barrier. He found a long branch that was high above the ground and hung his lantern, then started to take off his boots, shorts, underwear and trousers, messily placing them on the floor, and slid himself into the comfortingly hot water. Leaning his back against the spring edge, sighing in content as he felt the hot relaxing water relieve his sweaty tired muscles. He groaned a little, of the hot water bathing him, since he ate the devil fruit Ace was cautious enough to take showers only, not taking baths. In addition this hot spring had a natural sub-layer that acted as a bench, so he could sit down and relax. Although he did feel his legs weaken a little as he stayed in the water, but he didn't know if it was because he was submerged in water or because it was so relaxing in this spring.

Then he lifted his head up, he was supposed to be looking for Ran, and he just found a random hot spring and decided to strip off and relax. He opened his eyes and like magic she was in front of him. But not facing him, in fact he saw her rising from under the water, breaking the surface, standing up looking up at the moon, her back facing him. He opened his mouth, happy that he found her, however he kept his mouth shut, wanting to surprise her. He was content to see her long, thick ebony hair wet and heavy against her tanned back, enjoying her bask the moonlight, smiling a little as he heard her hum.

Ran was at peace, she definitely hadn't drunk as much as did last night, and she couldn't hold her alcohol very well, but last night she ignored her low tolerance and decided to drink like a fish, which didn't end very well. She woke with a pounding headache and a terrible mood, and an even worse hunger. She felt very off balance as well today, so she decided to take some nature treks and immerse herself back in nature and meditate in her favourite spots, clearing her fuzzy head, then call Zao to take her up to the hot springs and just relax, she had a lot to do the next day, and expected it to be stressful, trying to make the most of her free time. She put her clothes away, far away from the edge of the pool in case she splashed around too much and accidentally soaked her clothes. Her towel was not as far, but far enough from the edge away from any potential accidents. She shyly dipped her toe in, then her calf then submerged her body in, breathing in the fresh air that was slowly getting colder as the night progressed. She looked down to see the very bottom of the hot spring and decided to see how long she could be under water. To ensure she didn't bother any animals that may be lurking, she put up a sound barrier, and her hallucinogen barrier as well, confident that no one would be looking for her or even thinking about her, however she couldn't be too careful. She did it a couple times, smoothing out her hair, and looking up at the dark night sky, tilting her head as she basked in the moonlight. Lightly humming, she could almost fall asleep here, she lightly slapped her cheeks to wake her up a bit, and started to bend her back, stretching her back by bending herself back. She held onto the boulder so she wouldn't fall back as she bent her back, seeing if her head would be under water when did so.

Unfortunately she didn't imagine, fathom that Ace would be watching her from the opposite side of the hot spring. Her eyes widened and gasping in shock, as she accidentally let go of the rock, making her fall into the spring. However she accidentally swallowed some of the water, making her cough, however before she could push herself up to the surface, she was dragged up and back, against another human skin. She closed her eyes, knowing full well that Ace was probably naked, and didn't want to be rude and accidentally look somewhere she shouldn't. She was trying to feel from what she could feel, and to be honest she didn't know, because she was too embarrassed to know.

She heard him laugh, still squeezing her eyes shut, and she was still standing, not allowing herself to sit down in case there were any inappropriate parts touching. She felt his large warm hands envelop her wrists, knowing full well that Ace might suddenly jerk her back, and she wasn't quite ready for any action, despite her explicit dreams telling her otherwise.

"Ace, please let me go."

"Nope." He denied her instantly, pulling her against his chest. She could very easily feel from the very top of her ass all the way to her shoulders his hard, toned body which was much more impressive than what her dreams made it out to be. She tried very hard to not feel him, and ignore the feeling and presence of Ace, however he was making it hard for her, by holding her tightly against his body by wrapping his arms and hands around her, ensuring that escape was futile. She felt his calloused fingers brush her hair to one side, simply put his cold nose against her warm neck, and breathed gently behind her ear, making her tense up even more so.

"Oh am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked teasingly, still just grazing her neck, ever so gently. Her spine felt electric, and despite she was in a hot spring her body felt cold and hot.

"Yes." She answered honestly, although she wanted him to let her go, she held onto his arms that were under her bust, covering her nipples, trying to hide the more explicit body parts. Still squeezing her eyes shut. Before she could even protest, she felt herself being turned around, and now his hands on her lower back, and if she moved her arms her chest would be pressed very firmly against his chest.

"Ran" hearing him call her name in his warm golden voice, laced with a hint of gruffness, made her back prickle and spine quiver and her eyes open, facing his grey irises ( _ **his eyes switch from black to grey so I thought grey would be nice**_ ), he still couldn't get over her mismatched eyes, not that it shocked him anymore, it was just how pretty both her eyes were. He noticed the little flecks of darker amber in her yellow eyes, her yellow eye weren't like a cat, they were not bright yellow, and they were more muddy, dusty and an earthier yellow, contrasting greatly with her other eye. Her other eye wasn't black, it was just an extremely deep brown, that almost melted into her black pupil, but still just as beautiful. He noticed her shocked face when she opened her eyes to see their faces in such a close proximity, and chuckled.

"Ran have you ever been kissed?"

"N-no" She stuttered, averting her gaze. Remembering what Izou did tell him out of drunken confidence, that Ran was extremely new and innocent to relationships, which made Ace find her even more adorable, and ironic. That she knows how to kill, hunt, and spy yet doesn't know or experience a thing about relationships. It also boosted his male ego that he was going to be her first with everything. Although he has had numerous affairs with single women with consent from both parties, he felt exhilarated even when he was simply holding her bare body in his big bare rough hands.

"Have you held hands with a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" his eyebrows rose up a little surprised.

"Yeah, I took my comrade's hand, well I grabbed it as we were running away from a bomb that we planted in the basement, and it was going to go off, so we had to get out of there as fast as possible." She explained, Ace smiled at her little story, her obliviousness and ignorance of what he was really asking. He could hear her quiet but rapid nervous breaths, which was almost making him a little nervous excited, he felt he was missing something with his more recent affairs before Ran. After the first initial affairs the novelty sex was wearing off, and he only been having little affairs when he reached towns because one he liked girls stroking his ego, and then hate himself after for being so narcissistic, and two he was pumped full of hormones and quiet session by himself just wasn't enough. But with Ran he felt adrenaline running in his veins, a little hot and nervous despite he was made of fire and frankly a little nervous, because he didn't want to disappoint her, since he was going to be her first for everything and hopefully her only, and vice versa.

He looked at her tanned face, noticing her diamond forehead marking, and her little tribal face markings, he didn't know why, but it made her appear cuter, exotic and fiercer at the same time, he couldn't explain it. He saw her embarrassed face, instantly wanting to see how red he could make her and where he could. Ran turned her face away a little, and closed her eyes shyly, she had never been in this sort of situation before, and she didn't hate it, but she hated not knowing what to do. She licked her dry lips, waiting for his next move and trying to keep her limbs covering her body.

"Ran, if you don't want to be kissed don't make a face like that." He teased, laughing at her shocked reaction, as she wriggled her nose and mouth, forcing her facial muscles into a different expression, but still ended up with the same cute, embarrassed face, with pouty lips. She almost whipped her head back as she realised that her forehead was actually pressed against his, but was prevented by Ace who pulled her arms down, which pulled her forward, keeping their foreheads pressed and their lips even closer, but not touching, just close. He noticed that her arms were crossed over her cleavage, and to be perfectly honest it was making her breasts spill out a little, which was really distracting for Ace, he didn't know why, since he has seen, felt, licked, done everything you could possibly do with breasts , and yet still felt a little bad and nervous seeing her breasts. He felt the extra soft, plushy warmness of her breasts on his hard chest, he felt his jaw almost drop at the sheer feeling of her breasts and-

"Oh? So that's where your other two piercings are eh?" his curiosity raising, itching to feel with his hands.

"Mhm" She agreed, rather quietly. Even though she was extremely nervous, so nervous that her legs felt numb, she still wanted to see if Ace kissed as well as her dreams did. She did what she never dreamed to do initiate the first kiss. Holding onto his big broad, manly shoulders, keep her forehead on his, and shyly press her lips on his. Then realise she didn't get a good enough idea of how he kissed to compare to her dreams, well that's what she told herself, and decided to try again. She took another quick breath, before kissing him again, letting her hands travel up to his hair, grasping it gently as she deepened the kiss, his one hand slipping into her hair and his other just barely grazing her ass. He moaned her name quietly, as she broke the kiss, staring down at him, still extremely red and embarrassed. He saw her eyes was a tad darker, maybe with a little bit of lust and excitement.

"So am I better in real life or in your dreams?" He smirked, looking straight at her eyes. He enjoyed her little growl of anger.

"I'm so going to kill Izou." She shook her head in annoyance, but she wasn't fully angry.

"No, he's way too valuable." Ace jested, merely pushing away her hair from her face, wanting to kiss her again, he even felt a little light headed, but that could be due to being in hot springs, but he was pretty sure it was it simply being with Ran. Ran sighed, lacing her hand with his, still got her forehead placed on his, her chest pushed up against his, her skin tingling from anticipation from her forehead down, their lips barely millimetres apart.

* _ **Rustle***_

"You heard that right?" their heads whipping around at the source of the noise, to see a mountain hog shyly walk to the tree where Ace had hung his lantern. The only sound that was heard, was the bubbling water of the hot spring, both of them had their eyes glued to the hog, trying not to startle it in any way possible. It looked at the lantern and then at Ace's randomly placed clothes and started to settle down on his clothes, ensuring Ace didn't have clean clothes.

"You know you can't wash your clothes here."

After somehow getting back to the ship, Ace slept even more soundly than ever, still feeling the warmth of her skin, and her weight on his legs, and the strange excitement he felt when he found out about her two secret piercings. He blushed a little, and even smirked into his hands that covered his face that he was the only one to know where her secret piercings were, even Izou didn't know. It made him ecstatic, and so much happier that he was able to find her, he was happy that she managed to overcome her shyness and kiss him first, because he was almost too chicken to do so. But he was just so happy to hold her in his arms which held her warm comfortable weight, and just feel her hair, and have the close skin to skin contact with her, and was planning to explore every part of her, physically and psychologically.

Ace placed his hat on his head as he walked out onto the deck, smiling up at the sunshine, he could feel it was going to be a good day. He joined his comrades in breakfast, chattering about other things as they feasted. After everything was licked clean they had packed away everything, drawing up plans of what was going to happen next, not minding that they were still at Yuht Kingdom, because they needed a good island to dock at where they wouldn't be chased out of town, and also some delicious food stalls to feast at. The natives were also extremely welcome to the pirates, in fact talking merrily with them as if they were long life friends.

Whitebeard sat in his chair, his nurses fussing over him.

"Oi Pops why are you so quiet?"

"Ran said she was going to come down and discuss something with me, and I have some ideas as to what she wants to discuss about." He said a little seriously, waiting for his newest recruit to come. Their heads at the sounds of hooves, they saw Ran dressed in traditional robes again, her hair coiled around ornamental hair sticks, her face once again covered in a white cloth, that was rippling in the wind as she rode down to the port. Just after she arrived they heard a second set of hooves that appeared to be her friend that pretended to attack and betray her, accompanying her. She graciously dismounted her horse, patting her horse's face, getting a pouch that contained sugar cubes to calm him down, and allowed him to drink the sea water. She calmly walked up the steps and onto the ship, her deep blue purple robes with intricate embroidery decorating the back of her robes trailed on the floor. The front opening up a little, giving a view to her cleavage and collarbones, the fur gently tickling her skin. She walked up the familiar circular platform in front of Whitebeard, she knelt down on one knee and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Father." She said warmly, smiling, bowing showing her respect, despite claiming her kingdom back. She rose to her feet and sat herself down on the steps of the platform, facing Whitebeard, smiling sweetly up at Whitebeard

"Ran, I don't need to tell you how proud I am of you, do I?"

"No no, but flattery is still nice." She joked.

"Now what is this issue you want to discuss?" The rest of the crew stopped whatever they were doing to hear, whispering their questions and theories as to what issue she was talking about.

"I think you have already figured out, but it is the issue of whether or not I will be returning as a pirate of your crew." The pirates stopped their whispering in shock. Especially Ace and Izou, their eyes wide in shock.

"How can you decide that?" Ace and Izou shouted in shock, both had different reasons.

"Please, no interruptions." Whitebeard said calmly, as he gazed down at his daughter.

"I cannot leave my people, my homeland and my kingdom. It is my responsibility now as a member of the past royal family. I would leave it to the politicians, however I would find it rather ironic and disappointing if I finally set the Yuht kingdom free, and then not help rule it. I don't want to be disrespectful to my people." She said evenly and calmly. "In addition when the previous emperor was ruling he had struck up various deals with other warlords and powerful pirates that kept this kingdom under protection, and now the Yuht Kingdom is now vulnerable, so I have to at least help."

"Of course, you were an important figure in liberating your kingdom and you want to look after your people. You're a responsible leader and that's a quality that I respect. However I would like it just as much if you were travelling with us."

"Well I'll always be a part of the Whitebeard pirates. I just don't know if I'm going to be travelling with you as of now."

"Well just know you are always welcome here, we'll always be your family, and having you on our team would be a great asset to us." Ran tried to not let herself cry, however she was failing miserably as Whitebeard, who was her only father figure was praising her and loving her as a true parent. Luckily she wasn't the only one, the other pirates were crying too, crying out for their master. She smiled as she stood up to hug them comforting them with smiles. Whitebeard smiled at his children, thinking how lucky he was to have such a family.

She wiped her tears on her robe sleeve, she felt a long hard tug on her heart and she was confused again. She was afraid of this, she still wanted to travel the world with the Whitebeard pirates, not wear these gorgeous, heavy clothes, and the sounds of paperwork and taking part in political debates sounded boring. However she felt the strong sense of duty, responsibility to her people and even thinking about such things, she felt selfish. She felt selfish that she wanted to leave behind running her country and help it stabilise after a huge event for her own selfish desires.

"Well my coronation is in a week, so I have then to decide really. That is if you want to wait a week?"

"Why would we miss one of the Whitebeard pirates becoming ruler? It's not everyday someone becomes ruler of their country." They reassured her, which made her feel a little safer and happier. She turned around to kneel down before Whitebeard, and asked her friend to help bring the gift, bringing multiple and various clay and stone pots, with various and expensive alcohols, making the old man laugh, and the nurses shout at Ran for bringing him alcohol. She laughed a little nervously, forgetting that he had to keep his health up, however she was happier that Whitebeard enjoyed her gift. She moved to the mass of the Whitebeard pirates, telling them that the blacksmiths in her kingdom had made the weapons that she uses in her trunk, and told them they could all ask the black smiths for some new weapons and that she would pay for them all. Resulting in a stampede off the boat and shouts of thanks.

Ran walked up to Izou, holding his delicate pure lily white hands in her tanned hands, both of them crying a little, Ran brought up a case, holding it out in front of Izou, a pair of ornate guns, with intricate detail. One gold coloured, one silver coloured, Ran reasoned she liked mismatching colours, smiling widely at Izou who shrieked at the beautiful gifts, trying them out. Ran moved onto Marco, thanking him for his wise words, kindness and being a great leader and role model and bruising her arm after their fight. She brought up a basket of ripe pineapples, seeing his face fall, she laughed, still handing him the pineapples and then also said his real gift was luxurious clothing that made him appear even more majestic and threatening at the same time, as well as a lot of secret compartments where he could hold all sorts of things, and also made out of a special material that increased his regenerative abilities. She also proceeded to making his face burn as she mentioned there was a very good match maker in the kingdom that could help him settle down with the right girl.

Turning to Thatch with a wide smile. Thatch was rather nervous, to see Ran, he didn't know what to expect from her. He felt guilty for doubting her, and even worse when he learnt the truth of her hardships, and just overall ashamed that he left his comrade because of a rumour.

"Thatch." She smiled calmly, he looked her nervously.

"I understand why you were suspicious of me, it's healthy and natural to be suspicious." She said gently.

"T-thanks for understand-" Ran punched him hard in the arm.

"It doesn't mean I forgive you." Thatch was clutching at his arm, his fellow commanders not moving a muscle out of fright or because they believed he deserved it.

"Okay I deserved that, and a lot more. I'm sorry for doubting you, and not actually asking you directly. I'm sorry for assuming things about you, when I haven't heard both sides of the story." He apologised profusely. He waited for her response, expecting another punch.

However he didn't het punched, he got thrown overboard.

Ran raised her hand to lift Thatch up back onto the ship, his pompadour not ruined at all, impressing everyone.

"Now I forgive you." She smiled, hugging Thatch to show her genuine sincerity.

"You don't have to give me a gift either, I mean I don't deserve it."

"Oh so I guess this paid annual pass to the maiden hot springs bath house in my kingdom is not of any value to you?" She waved a shiny card that had some very cute women printed eon it, which Thatch desperately looked at, but tried his hardest to not care. Ran handed him the card in both hands, bowing in respect, and he repeated the same, looked at the card, yipped for joy and brought Ran into a big bear hug.

She was turning to Ace, who was moody and angry at the sudden news, he felt cheated, pissed and that he was being played around with. He looked in the other direction, not wanting to face her at all.

"Lam Ou Ran." They heard her friend call.

"Yes?" turning around to face her friend.

"I have a question to ask you that will ultimately change your life."

"Sounds dramatic, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well you were busy meditating, and it's only been (however many days I said there was) since you've come back, and I thought it would be best to show your friends." He explained plainly, the other commanders looked at him with pure interest.

He bent down on knee, as if swearing her allegiance, or his loyalty to her again. However it differed as Izou began to scream, Marco was looking at the man with his eyes wide open in shock. Thatch and Ace were blatantly staring.

"Oh Jesus Christ. What the fuck are you doing?" Ran questioned, as he brought out a medium rectangular box.

"Lam Ou Ran, would you become my betrothed, my partner, my Queen?" He proposed, looking up at her, opening the box to see a large ornate golden necklace that was decorated with carvings and jewels. They all stood still, looking at the whole scene. Ran, unsurprisingly had no expression, not saying anything at all, the rest of them in perfect silence.

Then Ran began to laugh manically, close to what a crazy person would laugh like.

"Oh my God. No." She denied clearly, shutting the box, and still laughing.

* * *

 _ ***Extra scene* (this happened any time when Ran joined to before they reached the Yuht Kingdom)**_

The Whitebeard pirates had docked at another island, prior to the docking Ran had already volunteered herself to look after the ship. Since they docked at secret port that was hard to get to, Ran assumed there would only be one or two other people looking after the ship, and that would be more than enough to look after the ship. She heard the call from above deck notifying her that they were docking, she yawned, scratching her chest, still lazing around in her hammock. If she wasn't meditating, training, on missions or free from Izou she would be found lazing around somewhere. In fact it was a game among Marco, Thatch and Ace to find the random spots where Ran dozed off and wake her up and run before she could kick their asses.

She heard the pattering of footsteps and the slowly growing quiet that was soothingly, yawning and stretching as she got out of her hammock. She hummed as she stretched her muscles, and looked in her desk pulling out some tone dials. In her previous work Ran didn't have enough time to relax really, so she collected a couple of tone dials to record some songs. She also lent them to Izou who liked to listen to music in his room as well, and was astounded that Ran had such a useful thing. Ran pressed the top of the shell to play some of her familiar tunes.

Although it may seem strange to listen to music first thing after getting up, but Ran was in a pretty good mood after her regular ten hour sleep, and wanted to feel a little more awake and active.

The room filled with a jazzy tune, loud trumpets and drums pumping a loud beat. Ran furrowed her eyebrows at the song, she never recorded this song, she had heard of it, but didn't remember recording this song. Must have been Izou, Ran smiled and shrugged, brushing her hair as she hummed, moving her hips to the rhythm.

" _Boy, I will be your sexy silk  
Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round" _Ran pulled off her sleeping hoodie, enjoying the cool air surrounding her. _  
_

" _I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk  
Right now down, down, down"_ She pulled down her sleeping shorts and panties, looking through her trunk for her comfortable black cotton granny panties. She folded her hoodie and her sleeping shorts and tucked it into her pillow case. Allowing the jazzy tune fill her head, as she mouthed the lyrics, humming. _  
_

" _Oh, a kiss can last all night!  
You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite" _Ran began to slowly sing along as she looked further into her trunk trying to find her comfortable bra. Ran hated wearing bras and would go braless as often as possible, however it was a summer island and she thought it was extremely inappropriate and scary to go braless on a pirate ship full of men, whilst wearing little clothing, since it was getting too warm to wear her trench coat everywhere. She sighed as she found her least worn bra, a white bra with pink lace decorating the cups, lacy side straps and pink ribbon back straps. She put it on begrudgingly, remembering why she bought it. Oh because it was cheap, and she wanted to buy something pretty, she secured it in place, and tested it, and then started to clean up her room, as she began to sing the song. _  
_

" _(Aww, yeah)  
But oh no no no  
Whoa whoa go  
Slow baby don't  
Ohhhh!" _Ace came back early because he didn't really want to explore the island, and to be honest he wanted to be alone. He nodded to the other pirates who were looking after the ship. He assumed Ran was in her room, as always, expecting her door to be closed with a do not disturb sign. However he was surprised to hear warm jazzy music down the halls, his curiosity growing, as he never heard any music down below the ship, especially jazz music. As he continued to walk further, he noticed it was originating somewhere near Ran's room. _  
_  
_"Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa boy you're gonna win!" _ He smiled a little at the lyrics he could hear, the woman's voice was impressively high, and rough at the same time, as he saw the unusual sight of Ran's open door. _  
_

" _Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin  
I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I like you!" _His eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw Ran in her undergarments, sort of brushed hair, and clothes messily surrounding her as she was reorganising her trunk. He waited for her to notice his presence, but surprisingly she was either ignoring him or didn't notice him at all. He leaned against the wall, observing her sing along with the song. His lips pulled into a knowing smirk, as she packed away her clothes neatly, and stretching and standing up, showing her plain black panties and the pink lace side straps, to Ace.

"Will you be my medicine man?  
Put your hand on my chest  
Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump"

She moved her body to the beat, patting her hand over her heart, as she sang confidentially. _  
_

" _Will you be my sugar rush?  
Make me get high with just one touch  
A kiss can last all night!  
You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite" _She grabbed her hair brush, singing into it as it was a microphone, adding a breathy intonation at the end of "bite". Ace stared in rapture, his hands shoved deep into his shorts pockets, he was so entranced because he had never seen this side of Ran, and wasn't sure if he wanted to anyone else about this side. _  
_

" _(Aww, yeah)  
But oh no no no  
Whoa whoa go  
Slow baby don't  
Ohhhh!" _She moved enthusiastically, holding her hand out as she acting out the lyrics, as if she was performing. Ace licked his lips as he continued watching her little show, his eyes was drawn to her cute plump ass that was apparently well hidden by her trench coat. However he was enjoying watching her sing her heart out, and not being so controlled and robotic.

"Whoa boy you're gonna win!  
Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin"

She stroked her arm, letting her fingers graze over her arm, Ace wished he could do the same, but didn't want to startle her, and certainly didn't want to disrupt her little performance. _  
"I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I love you!"_ Her warm low voice harmonised with the original singer's high voice, smiling as she let the music wash over her, her hips swaying.

"Now let's play a little game  
(Whoa)  
Close your eyes and count to five  
(One, two, three)  
Open your mouth for me sugar  
(Yeah, come on)"

Ace slowly moved closer to her door frame, he didn't know he was actually moving, he was just becoming slowly drawn towards her, his cowboy's hat rim casting a shadow over his face, his eyes fixed on her, watching her body move to the beat of the music. _  
_

" _Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right  
(Whoa)  
Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?  
Ohhh!" _Moving her head to the music, holding her brush as if it was a microphone, moving as if she was performing.

"Whoa boy you're gonna win!  
Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin  
I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I love you! "

She sang the last line loudly into her hair brush, still moving to the music. Ace was about to pounce, however she moved to replay the song, wanting to sing again, halting him. He heard the song start again.

" _Boy, I will be your sexy silk  
Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round" _She grasped her long thick black hair, wrapping it around her finger. Ace's smile grew bigger, wanting to hear what the next set of lyrics was, completely entranced by her performance. He never wanted to grab something so badly, until now. _  
_

" _I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk  
Right now down, down, down" _He watched her put down her hairbrush, and make little cat ears with her hands as she pretended to be a cat. She moved her body down as at the second line, pulling up a mirror to check her face, almost dropping it when she saw Ace at her door frame. She turned around in shock, letting him see her front, which gave his mind a lot to work with, ogling her not hiding it at all.

"ACE!" She hissed, her arms in a sort of defensive position, however she was frozen from shock. Ace's face couldn't help but keep his eyes on her, as the music continued to play, making the situation ironic. Then he realised what was happening, blushing, looking straight at her eyes, making sure to make eye contact, not to startle her. Even more. He noticed her pouty, slightly glossy lips parted, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"I-um. I don't. I wasn't, you know?" He poorly explained. The first thing she could think of was-

Ace bended back to dodge her throwing knives, stumbling back, checking there were no cuts, since he could feel the weapons go close to his face, and then standing right back up to see her close the door.

"Ran, I'm sorry!" He finally got out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He stood at her door, trying to hear if she said anything. He heard rushed footsteps, and then the door suddenly opening, almost falling over her.

"I'm really sorry, I should have- you know?" he sheepishly looked at her with am embarrassed look that made Ran blush a little as well, because he looked so cute. Like a guilty child caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar, his freckles made it even cuter.

"It's okay." She mumbled, looking away, not able to actually face Ace's really cute embarrassed looks. Ace mistook her expression for annoyance, and felt even worse, because he didn't want her to be even madder.

"No, it's not. I did something wrong and I should-"

"No honestly. It's fine. Let's just let this go, and never speak of it again." She wisely suggested, Ace nodded as well, glad that she wasn't mad at him and was still speaking to him.

After that event happened, Ace guessed he was still going to live, so he decided to mess around with Ran a bit.

He was in the meeting with Ran and the other commanders, all of them looking serious. Thatch looked a lit up his cigarette. Ran looked at him a little confused.

"Why did you light up a cigarette? You usually smoke when you're stressed. Are you stressed?" Ran asked quietly

"Hehhe. I hate to admit it but I'm a little nervous when we talk about the next missions we have to do. It's weird that I've been a pirate for a while, and I still get butterflies in my stomach when I start these new missions." He admitted, taking in a draft. "This helps calms my nerves." Ran nodded.

"Butterflies in your stomach eh Thatch?" Ace emphasised, Thatch looked at Ace smiling who smiled innocently back. As Ran noticed what Ace was hinting at. Ace pretended to mock Thatch by patting his arm.

"Ohhhh!" cooing at Thatch, Thatch punched Ace in the arm jokingly as Ran was trying to keep her blush under control.

"I think I like you, more that you admitted your true feelings." Ace said warmly, smiling at Thatch friendly, and smirking at Ran, who was just staring at her paperwork.

"Ace are you sure you're okay today? You're acting a little weird. Did you eat something weird?"

"Mhmm I did have a lot of cookies and sweets. A lot of sugar. Maybe it's a sugar rush." He reasoned, Ran just looked down at her paper, trying to ignore Ace.

"Oh right, try and not destroy the boat or anything. We know how you can get." Marco advised, looking at Ace a little worried. They continued with their meeting, but Ran was much quieter as Ace was humming a certain jazzy song tune, confirming to Ran what Ace was exactly up to. As they ended the meeting, Ran quickly walked to her room, trying to gain her cool in her room as she was going to put away her papers. The others stayed behind on the deck for a few drinks and food, so she knew she wasn't being followed.

"Ran! Ran!" she heard him call, she walked away pretending to ignore him, walking faster, wishing her room was much much closer to the deck. Before she could turn into the corridor where her room was, she was turned around, and looking at Ace's very nice hard, toned and slightly sweaty muscled chest.

 _Oh no. No. No._

She looked up to see an impish, charming smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. His raven black tousled hair surrounding him, making him even more roguish and charming.

 _God fucking damnit._

"Ran~" he called gently, his arms encasing her between him and the wall, and then slowly moving his body very close to hers.

"You're getting under my skin." He whispered, teasingly, smirking down at her, his attitude and expression confident, like a lion stalking his prey. Her lips a little parted, as her skin started to prickle and sweat in anticipation or excitement. He moved his face a lot closer, making her squeak.

"Close your eyes" she obeyed instantly. "And count to five." He ordered which she did thankfully, concentrating on something else, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. He merely pressed his cheek against her cheek, enjoying her quick little nervous intake of breath when she felt his skin, on hers. Oh god despite feeling her face burn full of embarrassment and blush, her face felt so cold against Ace's much warmer, hotter rougher skin, it almost burnt her.

His lips were just a few millimetres apart from her ear, as he inhaled a little to smell her sweet hair, and exhaled a little to send chills down her spine, which made her clutch at his chest in shock.

"You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite" he whispered in her ear, hopefully encouraging her to be as confident as she was when she was singing and dancing towards him.

* * *

 _ **This was so much fun to write xD  
I just love Ace so much and it's soooo much fun to imagine this. *sighs* If only he was real. **_


	9. Return

_**Thank you all for reading my stories, I've been really enjoying writing them it's so much fun xD It's fun to write things other than romance and more about action, comedy and drama. Heheheh. Sorry about the mistakes, I'm slowly cleaning them up, hopefully they're not too drastic.**_

 _ **Recap: Ace and Ran have sort of made out at some secret hot spring spot ;) Ran has announced that she may be leaving the Whitebeard Pirates. She has given some gifts to the commanders, but before she moves onto Ace her friend has asked her a very important question.**_

"… _ **.."**_ _ **Means Ran is speaking in her native language.**_

* * *

 _Last time:_

" _Lam Ou Ran, would you become my betrothed, my partner, my Queen?" He proposed, looking up at her, opening the box to see a large ornate golden necklace that was decorated with carvings and jewels. They all stood still, looking at the whole scene. Ran, unsurprisingly had no expression, not saying anything at all, the rest of them in perfect silence._

 _Then Ran began to laugh manically, close to what a crazy person would laugh like._

 _"Oh my God. No." She denied clearly, shutting the box, and still laughing._

The four commanders just stared awkwardly at what had happened. Ran was still laughing, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes. She offered her hand to help her friend up from his knees, smiling at him kindly. Her friend seemed a little embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at the wooden deck, flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course, I didn't expect that you would really accept it, since you are from the Royal family and I'm just a mere bounty hunter." He looked down, he couldn't quite believe he pulled a stunt like that. The four of them were still taken aback about what they had just witnessed.

"You know that's not why I turned you down. I know you only offered because you felt it was right for our newly liberated Kingdom. And that shouldn't be the basis of any marriage, or any relationship." Ran reasoned, still smiling kindly at her friend. The commanders raising their eyebrows at them. "Although it is extremely admirable." She praised her friend _**"And extremely odd coming from you since I'm pretty sure you're gay."**_ Ran smiled sweetly and friendly at her friend.

"I really can't hide anything from you can I?" Not even trying to deny her accusation. The four of them extremely confused at what was happening.

"I appreciate your offer but I don't think I can accept." She graciously declined, bowing her head respectfully as he did the same as well. She looked over at all the commanders" _ **Also I'm pretty sure I've fallen for the freckled orange hat cowboy."**_ Winking at them, making them even more suspicious and confused.

" _ **Who wouldn't? He's even more charming than his wanted poster. I can see why would want to keep travelling with them. Even the pineapple one isn't half bad, not bad at all. I wouldn't not want to travel with these pirates."**_ He sassed, making Ran blush, which was very suspicious in the commanders' minds.

"Would it be acceptable if I continued?"

"It's up to you. You are the ruler." He reminded her. The four commanders still worried about what was going on, since they could only understand half of it. Before any of them could ask what was going on, Ran had dragged her friend behind her and was mounting her horse.

"I'LL BE BACK!" She screamed at them as she rode off away from the boat.

"So maybe we should think about hiring a translator when Ran is with her friend." Thatch advised, the rest of them silently agreeing.

In the next two days they didn't see Ran at all and all they knew was from Whitebeard himself that Ran had a special announcement and they weren't leaving until she had announced it.

The four commanders were pondering what could she possibly want to announce? Ace seemed a lot quieter, the three of them noticed it and didn't know how to cheer up their friend and comrade since well, they were pirates. They lived their lives on adventure, romance with other romantic partners was short and brief usually unless they were both pirates or were travelling together, and other than that they had short affairs that just turned into distant memories of lost intimacy. They asked Whitebeard for advice, like a son to a father, and Whitebeard merely groaned and said for them to just let Ace ride it out, thus letting nature take its course. They took his advice and just continued holidaying in the Yuht Kingdom, trying to help Ace ease his mind, but they failed miserably.

After a couple days had passed and the sun was setting, Whitebeard had commanded his entire crew to meet at the main plaza in front of the central palace and they did as they were told. The all did as they were told, meeting with the natives who were also buzzing with excitement. They asked the natives if they had any idea what was happening however they were just in the dark as much they were. The noise was starting to die down as the politicians and executive ministers filed out neatly waiting for their leader to come out. The crowd had silenced immediately as they saw the immaculate face of Lam Ou Ran, (her friend following being her) dressed in gorgeous red robes that are intricately embroidered in golden auspicious designs, patterns and animals. Her hair wrapped around ornate, fine jewellery with moving ornaments and other precious stones that caught the last glimpses of sunlight, with various brightly coloured flowers that were neatly arranged in her hair. Her mismatched eyes contrasting and matching her face all at the same time, haunting and mesmerising. All of them bowed to her, as she bowed back at them, smiling, viewing everyone. Ace (stupidly) forgot that Ran was able to take his breath away, he felt like he was watching a phenomenon every time he saw Ran. Yes it was rather cliché on Ace's part but he couldn't help it, in fact he didn't mind at all, he just knew he just wanted to see her and keep on seeing her.

Ran waited until everyone was standing straight and watching her, she sighed, breathed in and gazed at the masses.

"Thank you everyone for attending especially after such a short notice." She took a breath, she was feeling jittery, trying to get rid of her nervousness. She saw the Whitebeard pirates, all the commanders and even Whitebeard himself came to attend.

"Since this country has been freed and heading into a new era, a new hopefully prosperous age, a time of dynamic and change, we all decided, it's time we had a change." The crowd instantly bursted into noise and chatter at what Ran was hinting at. The Whitebeard pirates were no different, they also wondering what Ran was talking about.

"We, the executive ministers, politicians other high ranking officials and myself have decided that the royal family will no longer exist. My family and my ancestors are not descended from gods, we were not demi gods. We are human like each and every one of you, no different from the next." Her legs were starting to shake a little.

"So to lead this new era in the Yuht kingdom, should be a new, refreshing ruler. Someone who has lived through the harsh times, who has lived like the locals, who is in touch with their country so they know what choices to make to avoid those mistakes, but someone who isn't bitter and who is optimistic enough to take risks and make a future for this magnificent kingdom." She gestured to her friend, who bowed deeply to the natives, to show his humbleness and loyalty. All of them started shouting, rallying. Not in anger, but in confusion, even the Whitebeard pirates were arguing loudly.

"To answer any further questions." She started loudly the crowd started to quieten down a bit. "I will step down as ruler." Ace's eyes widened, the Whitebeard pirates also turned quiet as they heard what Ran was about to announce. "I, Lam Ou Ran will continue my travels with the Whitebeard pirates, acting as a foreign correspondent and assist in running the kingdom with the other ministers and leaders." Confirming to everyone that she was travelling with the Whitebeard Pirates; they started screaming, cheering, the crowd was also very noisy.

"So will you please welcome our new leader!" She announced, holding hands with her friend and raising their hands together to let everyone see their clasped hands, and she followed up with a three finger salute and raise, holding her hands high and proud for everyone to see. Everyone else copied except the Whitebeard Pirates.

"And for a reason to further celebrate, I am happy to announce that Emperor Whitebeard as stated the Yuht Kingdom under his protection. We are safe under one of the most, in fact the most powerful emperor, powerful man. The only man that has ever gone head to head with Gol D. Rodger, has put this country under his protection. So please show your appreciation to Emperor Whitebeard." She demanded of the people, they all bowed towards Whitebeard and his pirate crew, he viewed them, smiling, and laughing.

"Please. Everyone is a child of the sea, no one should be harmed and if I declare this kingdom under my protection to help you, then I would happily help you." He humbly replied, standing tall, proud and smiling at the natives, happy that he could help his newest family member in such a simple way. As the nation was rising to their feet, some musicians started to play their instruments, in a happy upbeat tone. They all started to sing a familiar tune, all of them uniting, singing the words in unison and in harmony, slowly growing in volume, cheering Ran and her friend. They all watched Ran's friend lower himself onto one knee, bowing his hand taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Ran brought him up to his feet, then she herself, in her rich traditional, expensive gowns and robes knelt before her friend, bowing her head to the ground to show the change in leadership, the head ornaments swinging as her head touched the ground. Her friend almost fell over due to the shock of her drastic actions, he hurriedly brought her up on her feet, allowing her to walk out in front of him, walking down the stone steps everyone following her. The natives sang in their language, dancing with each other in happiness, singing with confidence and increasing in volume as Ran walked down towards them, so loud that they didn't need the instruments anymore.

" ** _I'm a successful woman who climbed on this cliff_**  
 ** _It's not easy to get through with hesitation_**  
 ** _Who would agree that I should be put in history_**  
 ** _I'm the only one who knows the story"_** Everyone was singing loudly and proudly, dancing along to the song in their native tongue.

Ran finally reached the last step, smiling, grinning at everyone, singing in her usual unique singing voice, leading the song. The crowd separated as they walked, the ministers, leaders, politicians followed after her, bowing at the people the people bowing back showing respect, as they all sang after Ran.

 _ **"Remember how I was first treated when I first came.**_  
 _ **I endured the pain that lasted days and months**_  
 _ **I've had millions of celebrations so what."**_ _They cheered, grabbing Ran's hands, bowing deeply towards her, she bowed just as deeply as they did, tears starting to escape her eyes. She tried to not cry before she got to the Whitebeard pirates however it was impossible now. It seemed that everyone was following Ran as they were crying and singing just like Ran, in fact some of the pirates were wiping their eyes._

 _The musicians started to play their instruments again, for the last verse with their powerful percussion, as Ran was making her way to the Whitebeard pirates._

" ** _As the flowers bloom I am still staying in your palace_** _ **  
**_ ** _As the flowers die, when can I see your face again?"_** She reached the back of the crowd to where the pirates were, stopping just before she met the pirates. They all were singing the last lines of the songs, facing the pirates, as Ran smiled at the Whitebeard pirates, happy tears leaking out of her eyes, down her cheeks as she saw all her friends. She raised her arms above her head, to bring down a shower of rain on everyone. Making everyone squeal, dance and start to sing the song again. Her smile seemed to get bigger as she walked towards the Whitebeard pirates.

The noise of the natives singing the song did not quiet down, but the Whitebeard pirates still managed to hear her.

"See I told you I was going to be back." She simply sassed. She pulled the sleeve of her robe to present to Whitebeard himself and the crew the proud emblem of their symbol and Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on her arm and bowing her head towards them to show them her loyalty. Whitebeard laughed his usual laugh and welcomed his daughter back, and all of them piled on top of Ran, happy that she was back.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene (comedy scene)**_

"Oi oi Ace! Stop eating everything!"

"Hey hey, didn't anyone ever tell you that snooze you lose. And survival of the fittest." Ace slurped down multiple foods.

"How do you not gain weight since you eat so much?" Ran quizzed "I mean like you never really get bigger or smaller."

"You seem disappointed Ran." Thatch snidely remarked as he lit up a cigarette. Ran threw some utensils at him, as he chuckled.

"Anyways what I was saying, how do you stay so healthy despite feeding the bottomless pit you call a stomach. I mean if I ate like you did and trained my clothes would be a really tight fit." She thought out loud, Izou ruffled her hair, telling her that she was his adorable little subordinate either way.

"I don't know. Always been like this with me and my brothers. To be honest I wear shorts, it's not a lot."

"Well you do have a pancake flat ass." Izou remarked, smirking at them. Marco laughed at that sentiment.

"What's wrong with my ass?" Ace asked, a little confused. "Do girls actually like a guy's butt?" He mumbled with meat in his mouth. Marco and Thatch looked at Ran for an answer as Izou was laughing.

"Ran would you care to answer that?" Izou supplemented, somewhat dying with laughter on the inside. While Ran just turned completely red, Marco and Thatch chuckled.

"Well uh, it's kind of hard to tell since those shorts seem kind of stiff so anyone who has or hasn't got a big butt would seem flat in them." She evenly answered.

"So are you saying Ace has to take off his shorts for you to assess his ass?" Thatch slipped in, causing Marco and Izou to chuckle and Ace and Ran blush madly.

"You know what Ran, I don't think you're right. I think someone who has a big voluptuous ass would be able to stretch that material, it's just that guys don't usually work on their ass." Izou mused after finishing laughing. Ace continued eating, still blushing. Ran looked off into the distance, trying to not engage into the conversation again. Marco and Thatch were still chuckling, Marco patted Ran's shoulder soothingly, still chuckling.

"What are you suggesting Izou?" Thatch egged on Izou, seeing that was an opportunity to mess around.

"Thatch do not encourage Izou-sama." Ran tried to limit the troublemakers.

"Raaaaan I think you should try on Ace's shorts and see if I'm right." Izou smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. The three of them stopped what they were doing, Ran just tried to make a break for it. Marco pulled her back, knowing escape was now a dream.

"No. I mean we can't make Ace strip, what else he would wear?

"Your trench coat." Ran just coughed in shock, Marco and Thatch trying to hold their laughter in.

"Do I get a say in this?" Ace piped up.

"Oh shush Ace, don't act as if you don't want to see Ran in your shorts." Izou whipped back, silencing Ace, who just continued eating, and blushing. Marco and Thatch just raised their eyebrows, Ran still struggling from Marco's grasp.

"Fifty Bellies that he'll rip her coat."

"Fifty Bellies that her ass will pop like cork from a champagne bottle-yoi."

After Ace finished the rest of his food, Izou drew up some sheets to cover up the people who were changing. Ace walked out his broad shoulders stretching out the coat at the top his bare legs sticking out of the bottom, with his boots. Marco, Thatch and Izou were rolling down on the floor with laughter at the sight, Ace obviously embarrassed. His arm movements were rigid and restrained, he tried his hardest to not turn into fire and burn this coat.

"Shut up." He merely remarked, trying to sit down comfortably, but couldn't, constantly crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"I-I don't think I can fit." Ran's nervous voice piped up behind the sheet.

"What do you mean you can't fit? Ace is a pretty big guy." Izou suggested, winking at them.

"As much as I believe that I think that men have slimmer legs in general than woman. And I think I have much thicker thighs than most men." Izou shook his head, as he went behind the sheet, as the other three were wondering what the outcome would be like.

"Ran you can definitely fit these on, you just have be a bit more forceful."

"No Izou! Stop tugging there! You'll rip it!" The other three commanders' eyebrows were raised at what they were hearing.

Izou walked out, tucking a lose strand of hair.

"You have to wear it exactly like Ace as well." Thatch added, Izou highfived him. They both chuckled, Marco smirked as Ace just sat there nervously in the trench coat. They saw the movement of the sheet, seeing Ran's head pop out, with naked shoulders and arms crossed over her chest. They were trying to concentrate on Ran's angry face, but they couldn't help but notice her cleavage spilling out of her crossed arms. Ace seriously tried hard to not tackle Ran, covering her with his body and set the three of them on fire.

"I will not wear it like Ace and I will fight you all and hang you by your underwear." She threatened.

"I'm sure there is room for compromise." Thatch suggested calmly as Izou ran to Ran's room and coming back with some garments, handing them to Ran behind the sheets. Finally after a few sounds of movement, Ran walked out with her hair down, shyly tucking it behind her ear, the long thick, black, wavy tendrils touching the top of Ace's shorts that were worn low on Ran's full hips. They finally saw her entire figure, it wasn't extremely curvy and slim like Nami, who had a true hourglass shape. She had full ample breasts covered by a pale yellow bikini top that was tied in neat bows. A toned, flat muscled stomach, her waist wasn't nipped, it was a soft curve that then widened into her very round, big butt that was tightly packed into Ace's shorts. To finish off her thick thighs fitted extremely well into the legs of the shorts.

"You owe me fifty bellies Pompadour-yoi." Marco clapped Thatch on the shoulder, as they all saw quite distinctly Ran's ass filling out quite nicely. Marco looked over at Ace had just instantly discarded the coat instantly and wrapped Ran up in her coat so no one else could see her.

"Now one hundred."

"No come on."

"You said he would rip out of it, but he only took it off." Thatch cursed as he paid Marco. Izou was just smirking at Ace and Ran.

"Come on I think we've done enough." Ace muttered, wanting Ran to be covered by her trench coat.

"Oi oi, Ran if you can wear it for a whole day I'll pay you one hundred bellies and a week's worth of your favourite food twenty four seven if you wear Ace's outfit out in town for the rest of the day." Thatch wagered.

"Ran don't-"

"Deal" She shook his hand vigorously with sparkle in her eyes. She shed her coat, covering Ace once more and took his hat, smiling up at him as she placed it on her head. Ace just let her take his hat, blushing as he could easily see down her chest.

"Alright then let's go shopping for groceries. Ace you might want to put some more clothes on." Thatch snickered as he left, with Ran following. Ace just huffed as he went back to his room to put on his usual shorts. Following the rest of his comrades. All of them were expecting a few cat calls from men for Ran, however they were surprised that Izou got a lot more which made Izou's ego soar into unimaginable arrogance and Ran laugh as she strutted around, stretching her body, cracking her bones. Ace watched, his fingers twitching in case any guy tried to get too friendly with Ran.

After they got a dozen ingredients, stocking up, they stopped by a weapons store to see if there was anything new.

"Ten o'clock hot chick at the counter." Thatch announced quietly, as he noticed the cute girl (Imagine Tashigi but it's not Tashigi, just someone similar) was carefully cleaning a sword.

"She's pretty cute I guess. Not my type really, but I get why Pompadour would want to go after her. Maybe we should warn her." Marco wisely offered, taking a look at her, as he looked at some of the weapons in the locked glass case.

"Ace? What do you think?" Thatch asked, Ace was watching Ran and Izou who were looking at the guns and some spears, giggling to each other.

"Whatever just don't screw it up." He mumbled, his eyes following her long obsidian wavy hair that streamed under his orange cowboy hat.

"Kids these days." Thatch waved off Ace's half-hearted reply. Marco chuckled, shaking his head watching Thatch go up to the cute girl at the counter, calling the other's attention to watch Thatch try and hit on the girl.

"So is it only you working today?" Thatch asked simply, making the girl look up.

"Yes. Is there something you would like me to help you with?" She offered.

"Yes I'm wondering if you could help a lonely sailor to accompany him to a dinner under the moonlight?" he asked smoothly. The girl looked at him, with a slight blush.

"Wow he might actually be successful."

"I doubt it." Izou doubted heavily.

"I'm sorry, I work really late and my father really wouldn't be to be dating pirates." She smirked, as Thatch just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"When would you-"

"I wouldn't be persistent. I get violent very easy over small things." She threatened. Thatch just smiled walking off.

"Charming little lady." He remarked to the rest of them.

"Ran if you do better than Thatch I'll give you 250 bellies." Marco offered. Before he could shake hands with her she was already walking off towards the girl.

"You guys better get your check books ready." They watched her approach the girl via the sword the girl was polishing. They watched avidly, watched her push her chest subtly, for the girl to stare at. Due to Ran's smooth easy talk that was very clearly interested in the sword so the girl was unaware of Ran's intentions.

"So has it been busy here?"

"It comes and goes, mainly depends how many marines and pirates stop by."

"Doesn't it worry you? I mean I know you must be great at handling weapons. However pirates who can lose control and carry powerful weapons scare me. I always wonder how I survive with all these pirates and marines." Ran pouted, sighing, as she looked at the glorious sword that the girl was polishing.

"Oh do you live in fear a lot?" the girl asked softly, blushing a lot as she looked at Ran's sad face.

"I don't live in fear, I'm just on constant alert. I mean I only have a baseball bat as a weapon, since anything that is a true weapon is too expensive these days. I have to send money back home as well, I mean nothing has happened, but it would be nice to sleep one night without fearing a raid, or you know other horrible things." Ran suggested softly. The girl looked very sympathetic, but didn't know how to help the customer.

"But I decided to take out my savings and invest in a weapon, and I was hoping you could help me." Ran brought out her little wallet that held some small wads of notes and jingled with some coins. She put her money on the counter to count, shaking the purse empty her purse. So coins fell over the counter edge, on the girl's side. Instantly Ran handed the sword to the girl to hold as laid over the counter to reach for the spare coins. Allowing the girl to see Ran's thick, luscious hair that swam down her back, leaving only a sliver of tanned skin of her back to be on show. With her plump ass on display as well, as Ran scrambled to grasp some coins.

Ran straightened herself up, pushing her away, apologising profusely to the girl who was blushing a lot, at the sight she just saw. Ran leaned forward, looking directly at the shy girl.

"You'll help me won't you?" She pleaded directly, the girl nodded furiously. After discussing they had decided on a long staff with broad and sharp metal head, with rings along the back of the blade.

As Ran began to start counting her money, another man put down some money.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be putting her savings on such a dangerous thing. You should be dressed up in some fine clothing, or rather in my sheets waiting for me." He suggested heavily, the four commanders on their haunches ready to attack.

"Oh is that so?" she mused, as she collected up the rest of her money, tucking it in her little purse, not really paying attention to the man.

"Although you look fine in less clothing." He mused as he looked up and down her front, smirking at the sight her ample breasts, licking his lips at her image. She bowed her head respectfully at the girl who wrapped up her weapon. The four still watching avidly, slowly moving closer in case the guy tried anything 'physical'.

"Really I never noticed." She smirked at the guy, giving him a look of disdain.

"Although I do think you would look better without the hat." He tried to take off Ace's hat on her head, Ran instantly battered his hand away, keeping it firmly on her head. Ace accidentally set on fire the wooden case he had has hands on.

"Your opinion really. I like it. It protects me, like its owner." She hinted.

"You belong to someone else sweetie?" He moved towards her, she distanced him with her newly bought weapon, holding the blade out close enough to cut him deeply. He tried to push it away, but unknowing to him, she was made out of stronger stuff, and held her ground.

"No, but you will. To God and heaven in the clouds if you keep this up." She threatened sweetly, holding the blade dangerously closer to his body. He walked off cursing, as Ran started swearing at him in her angry mother tongue.

"Tch see what I have to deal with. You're so lucky that you have such a nice weapon shop." Ran faced the girl, pouting again, sighing and running her fingers through her hair, looking distressed.

"H-here." The girl handed her a business card, after writing on the back of it. "You can reach me here, and this is my personal number, you can reach me here anytime." Ran bowed to her deeply, the girl flushed, saying it was no problem whatsoever. Ran smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, shyly looking at the girl. Then kissed her on the cheek, making the girl turn bright red, making her stutter. Ran felt a bit bad, so she gave her an extra fifty bellies, and waved her goodbye, leaving the shop with her new weapon. The other four commanders leaving.

"So Marco the Phoenix I think you owe me some money?" She grinned, showing the girl's messy handwriting on the back the business card, to prove that she did it.

"Oi oi, so cocky and loud. Fine you win." He handed her the money, as she danced around, sticking her tongue out. Thatch just had a depressed cloud above him.

"I can't believe Ran was better at picking up chicks than I am." Izou just patted his back. Ace just pouted, but secretly happy that she protected his hat, and sort of complimented him.

"Ahh its okay Pompadour I'll teach you." She squealed, so happy.

"You know what I think. I think you caught Ace's recklessness when you tried on his shorts. Maybe that's the secret." Thatch cried, grabbing Ace's own shorts in desperation. Which led to flames being thrown everywhere and the other three sweat dropping and walking off pretending that they never knew the two of them.

"You guys want some ice cream? My treat." Ran bragged, waving the money in Marco's face, then Marco tripped Ran on purpose.

"Don't be such a sore loser Marco!" Ran picked herself up, grumbling. "I'll get you an ice cream, topped with pineapples your favourite!" she joked, knowing full well that Marco detested pineapples, and dodged the next attack.

"You know Ran, do you like to live?" Izou joked, as they walked away from the Ace and Thatch fighting.

* * *

 _ **Another scene comedy scene**_

Marco and Ace had come back recently from their mission, enjoying their break from after their mission.

"Watch out! Ran is coming back!" Someone on the crow's nest shouted, they looked at the sky and saw the familiar shadow of the massive bird, Zao slowly getting larger as it descended.

The boat slanted to the side of where Zao perked. He lowered his tail so Ran slowly slid down onto the deck, petting the bird, thanking it. She nodded slowly towards the people, as she walked into the middle lowered platform in front of Whitebeard, kneeling down.

"Oi oi! I told you before I am not your brethren!" Marco shouted trying to distance Zao from him, since Zao was trying to hold Marco to him. The pirates were laughing at Marco trying to walk away from bird, however Zao just followed Marco around.

"I AM NOT YOUR BRETHEN-YOI." Marco shouted, trying to walk away from the bird. The pirates were on the floor laughing at the sight of Marco walking in a fast pace away from the bird, who just earnestly followed Marco.

" _ **Zao, sit."**_ Ran ordered kindly, Zao did as he told, perching on the boat. Marco sighed in relief, however they saw the bird move to sit directly behind where Marco was sitting.

"So I guess mission complete." Whitebeard assumed.

"Yes father, I did everything you asked for and more."

"And more?"

"Things should run ahead of schedule, everything we discussed."

"I'm impressed this was a difficult mission, I was a little afraid that you wouldn't be able to complete it on time. Sorry for doubting you. Guarararara!" Whitebeard commented, laughing and drinking his sake.

"No worries. I'm not offended at all." She said slowly.

"So mission complete. Well done, have a drink and relax."

"Before I have a drink, may I ask for something?" Ran asked softly still kneeling.

"Of course, ask away." He laughed.

"Can I please seek some medical assistance? There were a few complications whilst on the mission." She explained calmly. Everyone turned to see Ran shed her trench coat, to see her torso bandaged, and a lot of injuries decorating her skin from the neck down, then watched her slump down. Whitebeard's nurses rushed over immediately putting her on a stretcher and wheeling her off. Whitebeard continued drinking his sake shaking his head, groaning. As the rest of the pirates were worried, and talking loudly.

"That Ran. Idiotic girl." He groaned, taking another swig of his sake, letting it dribble down his mouth, groaning.

After a couple of hours of Ace, Marco, Thatch and Izou and the rest of the pirates who were curious, looking in at the medical bay, the nurses and doctor had deemed Ran stable and fine for recovery. Although the four commanders tried to get in, the doctors and nurses prohibited everyone trying to enter the room, and said that Ran had remain under supervision for another 24 hours. So after a day the four commanders were in the main cabins that held the library, the nurses placed Ran under their care. They sat her down next to Izou, letting her lean on him, since she was asleep.

"So what's the situation?"

"The doctor has said she can be discharged, but she has to be looked after by one of you at all times in next couple of days, because someone needs to make sure there is no bleeding from her wounds."

"Was there a lot?"

"She had sustained a few injuries, to be honest we're surprised that she flew on her bird and walked up to Whitebeard. She managed to keep her wounds clean, and prevented further blood loss. It seems that the last day of her mission she got the biggest injuries, since those wounds seem quite new. I think she got caught in cross fire or something, she got a bullet and a decent size shard of glass in her back. Anyways we've cleaned them up and she's fine. Just make sure she isn't sleeping all the time, until you guys actually go to sleep. Keep her hydrated, fed and don't lean her back on anything, since the wounds on her back are still healing majorly. Check on her bandages every so often, and bring her back to us every four to six hours. Take care of her, she's on anaesthetic, so be really careful." The nurses nodded and left Ran asleep on Izou's shoulder.

"Let's mess with her" Thatch gleamed with mischief. Walked up close to Ran, clapped a couple times really loudly in front of Ran's face. Izou held Ran carefully, but tried to kick Thatch away, as the others tried to pull Thatch away from Ran, who was slowly waking up.

"So Ran-Ran how you feeling?" Thatch teased, seeing Ran's face twitch and shift, as she was slowly becoming conscious. Izou threw his fan at Thatch's face, whilst holding Ran gently, who was lifting her head from Izou's shoulder.

"Ran you okay-yoi?" Marco asked gently, looking carefully at Ran's face, which was in a slight pout which he found kinda funny and cute at the same time. Ace was trying to restrain himself, looking carefully as well, but wanted to actually look after Ran in his room, by himself. They watched her sluggish movements, wiping away at her eyes, blinking sleepily.

"Mhmm." She answered quietly, staring straight at them with sleepy eyes, pouting even more. "My back fweels numb." She lisped a little, Marco and Ace laughing at little at her cute little lisp.

"Yeah? Anything else?"

"This is boring, let's see if she answers truthfully."

"Good idea Thatch." Izou smirked, looking at his drugged up subordinate.

"Guys come on, don't pick on her." Ace tried to defend her, not wanting her to be exploited when she was at her weakest.

"Oh fire-fist, it be really useful for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, although he would be lying if he wasn't a little bit curious. Also he was hoping to do something similar if he was left alone to look after her.

"Marco do you disagree with what we're going to do?"

"Why the hell would you ask me? You're just going to do whatever you want, so I don't know why you're asking me." He grumbled, sitting next to Ran, making sure she wouldn't lay down and fall asleep on the other side. "Just as long as it doesn't get out of hand-yoi."

"Alright so Ran how come you didn't marry your friend when he asked you."

"Real subtle Thatch."

"Who?" she asked in a slurred voice, her eyes closed.

"Your friend from your home kingdom. He proposed to you and you declined. Why? He seemed perfect."

"Ehhhhh. Why would I marry a gay guy?" They all just stared at her, they never expected that answer. "Also I wouldn't marry him, he's like my brother. You guys are weird." She sat there humming.

"I guess we are weird." Izou mused, looking at Ace's relieved expression.

"So what do you think about Thatch?" Izou asked.

"Who's Datch? Dutch?" She questioned, majorly pouting as she trying to rack her brains if she knew anyone by that name.

"No not Datch or Dutch. It's Thatch! T-H-A-T-C-H." he spelled out angrily, he couldn't believe he was so easily forgotten by Ran.

"Who?" She exclaimed, looking at him. "OH!"

"You remember now?"

"Pompadour." She gestured his large hairdo. "Yeah stupid hair, I always want to cut it off and shave your head, because it's really stupid. The girls in my kingdom thought it was stupid as well." She giggled, as she thought about it. As well as everyone, except Thatch himself.

"What about Izou?"

"Pretty Geisha." She instantly asked, earning her a kiss on the cheek from Izou.

"Marco."

"Phoenix and Zao's brother."

"For the love of God I am not that bird's brethren."

"Eh Zao is only trying to welcome you into his family. Why are you being so cold pineapple? Accept your family Marco! Family is family, no matter what!" Marco had a vein patch on his forehead, trying to not smack her head.

"What about Ace?"

"Fire Cowboy."

"Why the hell do you remember all of them easily and not me?"

"She refers to you as Pompadour, and not my by your name a lot. So she probably got confused." Izou reasoned, to the slightly irate, he looked at the smirking Ace and grinned.

"So Ran, who do you think is the sexiest commander in the Whitebeard pirate crew?" he smirked at Ace, whose face turned slightly dark, knowing full well what he was up to.

"Mhmmmmmmmm." She put a finger to her lips, tilting her head towards Marco, closing her eyes as she was thinking.

"Izou." She said simply smiling.

"WHAT?" Ace and Thatch yelled, as Izou smiled, Marco snickered.

"Why?" Thatch demanded, not expecting that at all. Ace caught himself, trying to seem less passionate although he saw Izou watching him, and tried to compose himself.

"Izou is very sexy. He's sexy as a man and as a woman, I mean he's sexy as both genders, isn't that amazing? If I want to be sexy woman, I would look up to Izou and if I want a sexy man full of vitality Izou is also great! He's the epitome of feminine and masculine beauty." She explained passionately and simply. All of the just stared at her from her explanation, it took them a few seconds to process what she said. Then Izou erupted, trying to glomph Ran, the others pulling her back in order for Izou to not attack Ran.

"Guys let me go, I just want to squeeze her so badly. She's so cute, I'm going to marry her I swear to God." He squealed, not handling himself at all, as Ran just smiled cutely at Izou, which only made him want to glomph her even more. They were trying to restrain Izou.

"Okay other than Izou who else is sexy?"

"Ace! Of course!" She answered excitedly, Ace just blushed at her blunt answer. "Then Marco. I really like pineapples." She grinned, Marco just snorted, smirking with a blush.

"What about Thatch?" Thatch asked.

"Pompadour."

"I have a name. Thatch."

"Pompadour."

"Fine, what about 'Pompadour'?"

"Meh." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Geisha gets the sexiest girl and guy, and I get a meh? What the hell?! I'm like half the age of Marco man, and I'm a lot more muscular, than the scrawny pineapple phoenix bastard."

"Oi, who do you think you're talking to?" Marco cut Thatch back. Thatch stopped talking, whistled, looking at the books.

"So have you been kissed yet?" Izou asked excitedly, but now a lot calmer. He grinned at Ace's sudden cough fit.

"Yup!"

"Who with?"

"Ace! At the hot springs spot!" Ran smiled innocently, feeding more of Izou's curiosity.

"Don't tell him everything so easily! At least try to hide it!" Ace fumed, blushing.

"Ehhh? Why?" she whined, Izou and Marco laughed, as they looked at Ace with questioning looks.

"Oh shut up." He directed at the two commanders, he huffed, crossing his arms, still thinking Ran was pretty cute.

"So have you gotten further with Ace?" Izou questioned. Ace tried to not show his nervousness, poorly.

"Nope." She answered simply, Izou was a little surprised.

"Oh really?" Ran didn't recognise Izou's devilish smile.

"Mhmm!" She answered honestly.

"Oi oi Izou don't do anything permanently damaging." Marco tried to restrain Izou, seeing Ace's worried expression.

"Tch pipe down phoenix." Izou shushed, in his element.

"So Ran isn't that strange that you've only kissed Ace when you've had such explicit dreams about Ace?" Izou had a very disturbing and sneaky grin on his face. Seeing Ace's turn bright red.

"Mhmmm I suppose." She mused sleepily.

"Have you had any more explicit dreams? I mean of other members" Thatch called out, Izou looked surprised at Thatch's question, looking at Ran with anticipation

"Mhmmmmmmm. Marco." She answered simply. Marco just turned away from her, not facing her, the rest of the commanders looking at Ran with surprise.

"Back to Ace, how come you've only stopped at kissing, if you obviously want to do more than just kiss?" Izou pressed on, Ace listening very intently.

"Hmmmmmm." They were all anticipating, they were a little worried once Ran started laughing her head off. She pushed away the hair away from her face, smiling happily at all of them. "I guess we haven't done more, because." She stopped, humming after stopping, building some anticipation.

"Cause of what?"

"Caaaausse" She slurred "I respect Ace way too much as a Commander to do to him what I do to him in my dreams." Her eyes closed smiling brightly as she answered, humming, not feeling the magnitude of what she had just said.

"What were you planning to do to Ace?" Thatch asked, his interest peaking.

"You really want to know?" Ran laughed.

"Thatch don't." Izou cut across.

"You're really drawing the line here? You of all people Izou."

"Yes, it's not our business. Only for her and Ace." Izou protected Thatch, who backed off. Ace was just blushing madly, his interest peaking. He walked over asking Ran to whisper in his ear what one of her dreams were. She smiled, as she pulled his head to her lips, he jolted a little at the start since he was a little ticklish. As she continued whispering in his ear, laughing and giggling in between, Ace was turning redder and redder, as if he was sun burnt and-

"Ace you have a nose bleed." Marco pointed out to the cowboy, who sluggishly wiped away his nose bleed as he was processing what he had just heard. He just stared down at Ran who was humming and tilting her head side to side, his lips a little far apart.

"Ace?" they asked. Wondering what Ace had heard, even Marco as a little curious and extremely curious about what dream Ran had, about him. He had to admit he was very flattered, and he couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about Ran once or twice, or multiple times.

"I'm gonna look after Ran for a bit." Ace quietly announced but determined. Ace picked up Ran carefully and to take her away. The rest of them calling after Ace, as Ran wrapped her arms around Ace's neck grinning, as Ace kissed her cheek, running down the halls with Ran in his arms.

* * *

 _ **This was super fun to write! The last chapter will be Ace x reader (lemons to come)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **This really was super fun to write despite my shitty writing and even shittier storyline. But I am proud that I wrote something that was mainly focused on drama and action rather than romance. (I think so anyways). I will write more One Piece stories.**_

 _ **Many thanks**_

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **Chang**_

 _ **x**_


End file.
